Origienes Secretos
by anazoy23
Summary: Una pelea, una frase mal dicha, un error, un titan herido, y muchas cosas por descubrir. Es mi primer Fic no seais malos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gentecilla, siento tener que subir otra vez este cap. Pero hubo algunos problemas con el anterior y solo se subió la mitad por lo cual he tenido que re-subirlo completo, lo siento pero es que soy muy manco para estas cosas, y ya sé que no es excusa pero que le quieren. También tengo que añadir que la historia tendrá alguna que otra relación con la serie, lo único que voy a coger de los comics son los orígenes de los héroes, así que la historia ocurre un año o dos después de lo de Tokio, lo cual me quita el problema de escribir una historia de amor St/Rb y hace este fic más fácil de escribir (soy muy vago), Bueno sin más aquí el Cap.

-Cap. 1- Palabras hirientes-

Era una tarde normal en la Torre T (todo lo normal que puede ser una tarde en ese lugar), Starfire cocinaba uno de sus platos Tamaranianos (N/A: creo que se escribe así, corríjanme si me equivoco)el cual tenía un color rosado y emanaba un vapor rojizo un tanto sospechoso, Robín intentaba convencer a su novia de que no era necesario celebrar le captura del Dr. Luz con una comida , Chico bestia y Cyborg estaban (a ver si lo adivinan…. Sí han acertado) jugando a video juegos y Raven estaba…. Un momento ¿Dónde estaba Raven?

-Habitación de Raven-

Rv: Azarath…Methrion...Zhintos...Azarath…Methrion..Zhin.-en ese momento la hechicera fue interrumpida por unos golpeteos en su puerta- Aaaa.- dijo está cayéndose al suelo ya que estaba levitando-¿Quién es? (N/A: ¿Me pregunto quién será? Como si no lo supiéramos¬¬)

St: Raven amiga¿ Te gustaría acompañarnos en nuestra celebración del Roglofrt? He hecho Norgflutt .

Rv: Gracias Starfire, pero no me apetece.- dijo la hechicera abriendo la puerta-

St: Pero amiga Raven…-Starfire iba a reprochar algo pero la alarma de la torre sonó en ese instante y ambas se dirigieron a la sala central.

-Sala central/comedor/cocina.

Rv:Titanes hay problemas Control Fenómeno, Mad Mod y Daddy Ding Dong están robando un banco.

Cb: Espera viejo ¿Desde cuándo los villanos trabajan juntos?

Rb: no lo sé pero si lo hacen puede ser un problema, ¡Titanes vamos!

Daddy Ding Dong ( N/A: Enserio no se les ocurrió un nombre más estúpido¬¬) y sus gnomos desmantelaban los coches de policía y sus armas mientras Mad Mod Hipnotizaba a los transeúntes para que sacaran el dinero del banco y lo introdujeran en el maletero de un camión, por ultimo Control Fenómeno hacia que los objetos cobrasen vida y abrieran las cajas fuertes.

Rb: ¡Alto hay villanos!¡Su asociación va a ser disuelta!

MM: Robín… Robín… Robín… ¿No te cansas de decir las mismas tonterías siempre? Al final nos atrapareis, nosotros escaparemos, atracaremos otro banco y vuelta a empezar; así que, ¿Por qué no nos dejas escapar ya desde el principio y nos ahorramos todo lo demás?

Rb: ¡Titanes al ataque!

En ese momento Starfire se lanzó a luchar contra Control Fenómeno pero unas papeleras voladoras que él había encantado lo defendieron, Cyborg lanzo su rayo que impacto sobre el camión dejándolo para el arrastre, por desgracia loas Gnomos lo agarraron para desmantelarlo, Robín fue parado por los ciudadanos hipnotizados y chico bestia solo podía esquivar los rayos que salían del mando de Control Fenómeno.

Rv. Azarath..Methrion..Zin..-la bruja no pudo acabar de pronunciar su conjuro porque una farola controlada por CF la envolvió.

Oh no mi Raven necesita ayuda- pensó Cb... un momento había pensado que era "su Raven" –tranquilo solo ha sido un error nada más, ni que ella me gustase, ¿Oh si?- pensó ruborizado Cb mientras se transformaba en un pulpo y ayudaba a Raven.

Rv: No necesitaba ayuda podía hacerlo yo sola- le grito de manera borde a su verde compañero.

Cb: De nada – respondió sarcásticamente el chico antes de convertirse en un cuervo e intentar ayudar al resto de titanes.

Raven pronuncio su conjuro (al fin) y lanzo a gnomos lejos de cyborg mientras chico Bestia se deshacía de las papeleras asesinas ayudado por Star y Robín lanzaba sus discos explosivos justo después de esquivar a todos los ciudadanos. Uno de los discos hizo explosión en el bastón de Mad Mod deshipnotizando a los ciudadanos y dejando a este inconsciente en el suelo D. D. D. se disponía a marcharse en su auto pero fue detenido por un rayo energético cortesía de Cyborg ,parecía que CF no se rendiría y en un último intento disparo un rayo contra Raven, esta estaba distraída salvando a una niña de una papelera así que no pudo hacer nada, sin embargo el rayo no la alcanzo ya que un cuerpo verde se interpuso entre ella y la muerte, Raven con un último movimiento destrozo el mando de Cf creando una explosión que lo dejo fuera de combate después todos se dirigieron a junto su compañero caído.

Cy: Bestita responde, háblame colega , di algo- dijo muy nervioso Cyborg.

Cb: ALGO- respondió el changeling con una sonrisa tonta.

Rv: No vuelvas a hacerlo tonto - respondió la mitad demonio mientras le daba una colleja.

Cb: Hay eso dolió.

Rv: Te quejas de eso? Un rayo acaba de impactar en tu pecho.

Cb. ¿Y? Ni que fuera para tanto-los otros titanes lo miraron con cara de WTF?O·O

Rv: Aun así no necesitaba que me salvaras- le acuso la chica

Cb: De nada, otra vez-Dijo sarcásticamente el verde.

Rv:Yo te…-la hechicera se disponía a responder al chico pero Cyborg la interrumpió.

Cy: Bueno dejémonos de peleas y vallamos a tomar unas pizzas para celebrar que hemos ganado y bestita está bien.

Cb: ¡Oye viejo esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado jamás!- grito nuestro chico verde favorito.

Rb: No podemos hay que llevar a estos criminales a la cárcel.

St: Pero Novio Robín los policías ya se los están llevando.- dijo la Alíen señalando un furgón policial en el cual eran introducidos los criminales.-Por favor amigo Robín vallamos a tomar eso que los humanos llaman pizzas.

Rb: Esta bien está bien iremos a tomar unas pizzas, pero las comeremos en la torre así Cyborg podrá hacerle un análisis completo a Chico Bestia y si algo ocurre estaremos más atentos-Acabo añadiendo el joven líder.

Ya en la Torre-T ( que rápido no?)

Después del escaneo y otras pruebas médicas se determinó que chico bestia no tenía nada así que él y Cyborg pidieron 5 pizzas: Una vegetal para el verde, una con extra de carne para el mitad robot, una cuatro estaciones para el líder, una con mostaza anchoas melocotón para la tamaraniana y una de jamón y queso para la hechicera.

Después de comer y divertirse todos los héroes se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir… ¿Todos? No todos no, cierto chico descerebrado (Cb: heee¡ Autor: Solo digo lo que veo. Cb: pero tú sabes por qué es que parezco un descerebrado. Autor: si si si lo que tú digas¬¬, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos que no me gustan los spoilers. A ver por dónde iba? A si ya me acuerdo. Cierto chico descerebrado…) no podía dormir por alguna extraña razón, este se encontraba en su habitación buscando algo.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, recuerdo que el otro día lo puse aquí¿O fue en otra parte? –pensaba el meta morfó-AQUÍ ESTA-grito mientras sacaba una tira de tela de color azul oscuro.

-Vale esto y un pastel y todo estará listo-dijo orgulloso el changeling mientras envolvía una cajita negra con la tira de tela haciendo un lazo en la parte superior-pero de donde voy a sacar una tarta –dijo apenado el clorofílico-ya se mañana me levantare temprano e iré a una pastelería seguro que allí tienen lo que busco.-después dio un salto y se tumbó en la litera superior (Cb tiene dos camas en su habitación, siempre fue así no sé por qué aunque hubo una época en la que compartió habitación temporalmente con Kid Flash hasta que este tuviera la suya propia, no duro mucho¬¬.)

Al día siguiente.

Raven se levantó perezosamente mientras miraba su habitación, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ese día iba a ser diferente a todos los demás; lentamente se ducho hizo su cama y se vistió luego se dirigió a la cocina/living, mientras caminaba se distraía con sus pensamientos.

Rv: " ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada por Cb? Cyborg dijo que no le pasaba nada pero aun así no dejo de sentirme preocupada, quizás debería disculparme por haber sido tan mala con él, al fin y al cabo el me salvo debería darle las gracias, pero no puedo cada vez que estoy con el me siento extraña es como si sus tonterías y su sonrisa me tranquilizaran y sus ojos esmeralda son tan bonitos…. Espera dijo "bonitos" vale eso era raro, ella no podía ver a Cb de esa manera ..¿O quizás sí?-Pensando esto y muchos otras cosas Raven llego a la cocina/living y entro en esta sin percatarse de tres figuras escondidas en la oscuridad.

-SORPRESA-Gritaron Cy Rb y Star a la vez mostrando una pancarta que ponis felicidades y un montón de regalos.

Rv: AAAA -dijo la gótica algo asustada-¿Que pasa que ocurre?

St:Feliz cumpleaños amiga – le respondió la alíen con un fuerte abrazo

Rv: Star..me…cuesta re…respir..rar.

St: Lo siento amiga

Rv: ¿Se acordaron de mi cumpleaños?-Dijo un poco triste recordando lo ocurrido con Trigón hace ya tiempo.

Rb: Chico bestia nos lo dijo hace una semana

Rv:¿Chico bestia? ¿Nuestro Chico bestia ese atolondrado, verde y bajito niño?¿ Hablamos del mismo Chico bestia?¿ El mismo que se olvida de respirar si no se lo recuerdas?- Inquirió la mitad demonio algo extrañada.

St: Amiga Raven, Chico bestia ha cambiado ya no es tan bajito.

Eso era verdad ahora era más alto que ella e incluso se le notaban más sus músculos en ese esculpido y sexy cuerpo suyo…. ¿Qué?¿ otra vez? No, no y no tenía que alegar esos pensamientos.

Rb: Además ahora es un poco más responsable el otro día estaba ordenando y limpiando su habitación.

Raven solo se limitó a mirar a Robín un poco sorprendida.

Cy: hasta hoy se levantó pronto para ir a no sé dónde a comprar no sé qué- añadió el moreno.

Rv:¿ Chico bestia levantándose pronto? Eso sí que es imposible

St: no te preocupes amiga Raven es normal que no te dieras cuenta siempre estás en tu habitación y pocas veces te fijas en el así que no es de extrañar que no notases los cambios.

Rb: bueno dejémonos de tonterías y démosle a la afortunada sus regalos.

St y Cy:Si.

Raven abrió su primer regalo era una bufanda de lana hecha por Starfire después de darle las gracias abrió el regalo de Cyborg el cual era una capa nueva y un libro y por ultimo abrió el regalo de Robin que eran uno guantes azules y un libro de conjuros un tanto viejo.

Rv: muchas gracias a todos-dijo con un pequeño amago de sonrisa-

Después comieron un poco de l tarta que había hecho Cy y estuvieron hablando un poco de cosas de Héroes adolescentes.

Cy: Qué raro que Bestita aun no volviera, ya han pasado unas cuantas horas y el todavía sigue ahí fuera.

Rv: Mejor así no nos molesta con sus chistes-Dijo la gótica levantándose y cogiendo un libro viejo que ella siempre leía el cual se titulaba: "Historia de Azarath" y al cual tenía mucho aprecio-si no les importa me voy a mi habitación.

St: Amiga Raven por favor no te vayas-Dijo a punto de llorar

Rv: Lo siento Star pero necesito meditar luego los veo.-dijo la mitad demonio, pero la verdad es que estaba preocupada por su amigo clorofílico.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un chico verde muy alterado corrió a dentro de la sala con un pastel de moras en la mano pero se tropezó y este impacto de golpe en la cara de... RAVEN.

Cb: Raven lo siento… yo no…-dijo el chico nervioso mientras se levantaba

Rv: Tu…-Dijo Raven con cara de pocos amigos mientras se limpiaba la cara- Eres un idiota esta broma no tiene gracia.

Cb: Raven tranquilízate, ha sido un accidente, yo solo…

Rv:¿ UN ACCIDENTE? Quizás si estuvieras más atento a donde pisas esto no hubiera pasado.-Dijo señalando su cara -Ya sé que para ti es un poco difícil pero ¿no puedes pensar de vez en cuando antes de hacer las cosas? Espera lo olvide no tienes cerebro.

Cb: No estaba tan distraído además….He! ¿Has dicho que no tengo cerebro?¿ Como te atreves? Yo si tengo cerebro solo que no me gusta usarlo para cosas aburridas.

Rv: Si eso he dicho y ...- Raven no acabo su frase porque en ese momento se fijó en su libro el cual también tenía tarta por todas partes-MI LIBRO-grito alterada.

Cb: Solo es un libro pásale un trapo y ya.

Rv: Tonto descerebrado si hago eso el libro solo se rompería aún más,¿ porque no te callas y dejas de contar tus absurdos y patéticos chistes mientras que las personas con cerebro pensamos?¿ O acaso no sabes hacerlo?

Cb: Si eso pasara no habría felicidad en esta torre y yo no podría intentar hacerte re… haceros reír.-Se corrigió rápidamente antes de acabar la frase

Rv:¿REIR? **Yo no puedo reír y menos con los chistes tan malos que cuentas**- grito la chica gótica.

Cb: **Pues perdóname por intentar hacerte FELIZ- **respondía el verde gritando aún mas

Rv: **SOLO PODRIA SER FELIZ SI TU TE MURIERAS Y ME DEJARAS EN PAZ PARA SIEMPRE- **en ese instante Raven se calló dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Los demás titanes miraron a la gótica con cara de sorprendidos y sin acabar de creerse lo que habían visto, vale que Raven era mala con Cb pero eso era demasiado.

Cb:….

Rv: Chico Bestia Yo…-Intento disculparse Raven

Cb: No te preocupes ya no seré una molestia ni para ti ni para nadie-Dijo el chico con un tono de voz muy irritado, un tono que ninguno de sus amigos había escuchado nunc a, después se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a todos los titanes sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

…

Bueno hasta aquí el primer Cap. díganme que les ha parecido y esas cosas yo intentare subir la segunda parte lo antes posible gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gentecilla he vuelto siento la tardanza y todo eso aquí está el segundo cap. de la historia, es un poco más corto por que casi no se me ocurría nada pero eso no quita que no sea un buena historia. Otra cosa para los que estén siguiendo este fic les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer el primer cap. Ya que por algunos problemillas se subió incompleto pero ya está solucionado, digo esto porque si no lo hacéis seguramente esta segunda parte os parezca un poco rara y os cueste entenderla.

Agradecerle sobre todo a Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer por su apoyo y ayuda a la hora de escribir este fic y también agradecer el review de Tsuki Annie Kazami (creo que se escribe así, corrígeme si me equivoco) pues aunque corto y discreto me ayudo a saber que hay gente a la que le gusta como escribo.

Disclainer: Los TT no son míos si lo fueran sería muy feliz y rico, bueno disfruten del segundo capítulo.

-Cap.2-Discusiones –

RAVEN P.O.V.:

Ya había pasado un mes desde "el incidente" (como Cyborg lo llamaba), en ese tiempo Chico Bestia se había vuelto más huraño, frio y distante, ya no juagaba a videojuegos, ni contaba chistes, ni siquiera molestaba a nadie simplemente se levantaba temprano a desayunar y después se marchaba a su habitación hasta la hora de cenar esas y las ocasiones en que algún villano incordiaba eran los momentos en los que se le podía ver; eso hacía que la torre pareciera un lugar frio, sin vida, sin risas y sin emociones. Al principio a Raven le gusto el cambio pues ya no la molestaba con sus chiste, ya no intentaba que ella pasara más tiempo fuera, o interrumpía su meditación; pero según pasaban los días Raven se fue dando cuenta de que lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus chistes, su manera de intentar hacerla reír con sus payasadas, su preocupación hacia ella, en definitiva echaba de menos su forma de ser y la atención que le profesaba, pues era solo para ella y eso la hacía sentirse especial y muy querida. Pero ahora eso todo se había ido por su culpa, ya no más risas, ya no más juegos, ya no más nada. Chico bestia no volvería a hablarle y eso la ponía cada vez más triste, porque sabía que ese comportamiento era su culpa. Raven había intentado hablar con él pero este simplemente se limitaba a desaparecer convertido en algún animal ole respondía con algún "tranquila ya me voy", "siento estropear tu presencia "o un simple gruñido.

Intento pedir consejo pero Cyborg no sabía que hacer a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, Robín tampoco conocía la respuesta pues él y Chico Bestia se llevaban bien pero no tenían grandes conversaciones es más casi nunca hablaban, y en cuanto a Star, ella estaba demasiado feliz porque Robín aceptara ser su novio y Raven no quería estropearlo

Mientras pensaba en el comportamiento de CB y el noviazgo de Star y Robín se dirigió a la azotea para meditar como todas las mañanas, pero mientras cruzaba el pasillo no se dio cuenta de que una figura también pasaba por allí y claro el choque fue inevitable, haciendo que ambas personas cayeran.

-Lo siento- dijo la hechicera mientras se levantaba.

-Tranquila es culpa mía, después de todo si no existiera tú no estarías en el suelo y todos estaríais más contentos-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba

- Chico bestia? –Dijo al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado- Hey espera, no te vayas.- grito mientras le agarraba el ante brazo.

- Disculpa, pero no quiero estropear tu visión mientras esté presente - dijo el chico en un tono poco amigable mientras se soltaba.

-"Sigue enfadado. "Dijo la gótica apenada-Chico Bestia para, tenemos que hablar.

Chico bestia se disponía a reprochar algo cuando la luz roja de la alarma los sobresalto, después se dirigieron corriendo al living.

-"Lo que me faltaba"-pensó Raven.

CHICO BESTIA P.O.V. (N/A: El P.O.V. empieza con un Flashback de Chico Bestia sobre lo que pensó el día del incidente)

"Como pudo decirme eso? "pensó el verde mientras caminaba por su habitación. "Yo solo quería ser amable como siempre y como siempre ella me trato peor que un zapato, que digo si hasta a un zapato le tiene más cariño, a mí solo me odia y cada día ese odio aumenta. Al principio creí que era normal pero después me di cuenta de que era solo conmigo, a nadie le tiene tanto odio como a mí, pero es normal lo único que he hecho ha sido entrometerme en su vida, molestarla con mis tonterías, intentar sacarla de su cuarto, intentar hacerla reír, preocuparme por ella, preguntarle estupideces, abrázala,….. Enamorarme de ella "eso ultimo lo digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama." Porque ella?¿Porque no Star?¿o Argent?¿O cualquier otra?¿por qué de todas las chicas del universo me tuve que enamorar de la única que me odia?" Claramente Chico Bestia ya sabía la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas" que tontería, Cómo no iba a quererla si ella es lo más perfecto que hay en este mundo, un ángel entre simples mortales, una diosa en todo su esplendor….si…es una diosa, una diosa fuera de mi alcance, una diosa a la cual solo he hecho enfadar en los últimos 5 años, con razón me odia. Es todo culpa mía, en mi absurdo intento de acercarla más a mí solo he logrado todo lo contrario, intentando hacerla feliz solo he conseguido destruir su vida. Quizás si fuera más como ella…No, no puedo hacer eso, no serviría de nada "El joven junto sus manos verdes entrelazando los dedos y después colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos debajo de su barbilla, adoptando así una pose pensativa. "Es doloroso, pero tengo que aceptarlo ella me odia, lo mejor sería alejarme de ella y dejarla en paz, al final es lo que ella siempre quiso y al menos sabré que ella es feliz".

Eso había ocurrido hacía un mes y cada vez era más difícil distanciarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, así ella no se sentiría triste por su culpa. Con todos esos recuerdos e ideas se dirigía al living a jugar a los videojuegos, eso le ayudaría a olvidarse de ella y lo mantendría distraído un rato, pero entonces choco con alguien.

-Lo siento-Le dijo la chica reincorporándose.

-"¿Se ha disculpado? Seguramente cree que soy Cyborg o Robin" pensó el joven-Tranquila es culpa mía, después de todo si no existiera tú no estarías en el suelo y todos estaríais más contentos-dijo el ojiverde agachando las orejas.

-Chico bestia?... Hey espera, no te vayas.-

-"Parece preocupada."- pensó el Chico Bestia al escucharla-" No creo que sea eso, seguramente está furiosa ,será mejor decirle algo y así que no me chille por haberla tirado."- Disculpa, pero no quiero estropear tu visión mientras esté presente-Dijo un poco irritado por que la chica le había hecho daño con las uñas al agarrarlo.

- Chico Bestia para, tenemos que hablar-

-"¿Hablar?¿Hablar de qué?¿De qué me odia?¿De qué respiro demasiado fuerte?¿De que solo sirvo para estorbar?"-Chico Bestia abrió la boca para preguntar pero la alarma de la torre lo callo. "Qué bien la alarma, el sonido más bello y melodioso de todo el universo" pensó sarcástico.

NORMAL P.O.V.:

En el living.

-¿Quién está atacando?-Pregunto e mitad androide.

-Es el Dr. Luz.-Respondió el líder.

- El Dr. Lamparita? Ese tío es como Control Fenómeno, de segunda categoría, no será ningún problema para los policías de la ciudad.-Afirmo el clorofílico.

-El problema no es ese; el problema es que un grupo de hombre armados le está ayudando a robar el banco.-Respondió cortante el enmascarado.

-Vale eso si es un problema.-continuo el meta morfo.

Los titanes llegaron al banco y pudieron observar al Dr. Luces de navidad y a sus nuevos secuaces los villancicos (chiste malo lo sé) .El Dr. Luces llevaba su armadura de segunda mano mientras que sus secuaces parecían militares entrenados y todos llevaban armas de gran calibre, eran alrededor de unos 20

-Alto hay Lucecitas-Grito el Bat-niño

-Los titanes mis buenos amigos ¡ Secuaces acabad con ellos!-Grito aún más fuerte el villano.

-¡Titanes Go!-Supongo que no hace falta decir quien ha dicho eso, ¿No?

Raven levanto unas farolas y con ellas enredo s tres de los secuaces, mientras Robín se deshacía de otros 2 con uno de sus discos, Star simplemente lanzo a unos 5-6 tipos por el aire, Cyborg lanzó su rayo sónico pero lo esquivaron aunque al hacerlo CB transformado en triceratops los embistió dejando a otros 4 para el arrastre solo quedaban 5 y el Dr. Lucecitas, el cual al verse rodeado empezó a lanzar rayos a diestro y siniestro mientras los titanes los esquivaban, en esto Raven se acercó al doctor luz y lo cubrió con un sombra, este solo profirió un grito ahogado antes de volver a aparecer en posición fetal en el suelo, los secuaces lo miraron desconcertados pero después simplemente atacaron a los TT. Mala idea. Los TT los derribaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno esto ya está, no volváis molestar. Hey Raven ¿qué le hiciste - pregunto el mitad robot señalando al Dr. Luz

-Nada solo le recordé nuestro último encuentro.-Dijo la hija de Azarath.

Los titanes se rieron pero sin que se dieran cuenta uno de los hombres se levantó cogió una pistola, la cargo, apunto a Raven y disparo justo cuando esta se daba la vuelta

PANG PANG PANG

Después el ladrón se desplomo, había gastado sus últimas fuerzas, si; pero había disparado a un titán.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola caminantes, ¿Cómo os va la vida? A mi bastante bien, pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que he regresado y aquí está el siguiente cap. de esta pésima historia (no sé cómo os puede gustar si es horrible como escribo).

Disclainer: los TT no me pertenecen y esas cosas.

-Cap.3-Rehabilitacion -

Raven no había reaccionado, todo había sido muy rápido, lo extraño es que no sentía dolor, o sangre brotando de sus heridas... Un momento ¡ella no estaba herida! Ella estaba de pie, pero sentía unos brazos alrededor de su cintura agarrándola fuerte.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz en su oreja

Esa voz, no, no podía ser, el no.

- Siento… haberte... Salvado...otra vez…., solo…no te... enfades….-sonaba entrecortada como si fuera su ultimo aliento pero eso no era lo peor…. lo peor era que la voz pertenecía a… CHICO BESTIA.

-Gar...-no pudo decir nada más porque este la soltó y se desplomo hacia atrás ella lo agarró con fuerza y lo deposito delicadamente en el suelo-Gar tranquilo…. Te curaremos… no te preocupes... – no podía seguir las lágrimas surcaron su rostro; se fijó un poco mejor; tenía una bala alojada en la columna, otra había entrado por su espalda atravesado algunos de sus órganos y después había salido al exterior por el otro lado; lo cual provocaba una herida muy profunda y sangrante; y por último la tercera bala había atravesado sus costillas y se alojaba cerca de sus pulmones- por favor Gar... No me dejes... por favor.

Minutos más tarde se lo llevaron al hospital donde fue atendido de inmediato 3 horas más tarde el medico salía de quirófano, los 4 titanes se acercaron con semblante preocupado.

-¿como esta?- pregunto el mitad robot muy afligido.

- No muy bien, hemos extraído las balas y el seguramente despertara en un par de días, pero, hay una mala noticia- Respondió el Doctor.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntaron la hechicera y el líder.

- cuéntenos Doctor-Dijo la extraterrestre.

- Bueno verán, su amigo es... Un tanto peculiar… y al recibir el balazo en la columna dificulto la extracción de la bala.-

-Explíquese- ¿dijo? No, exigió Robín.

-Por lo que sabemos la bala esta incrustada entre dos vértebras y eso sumado a la que le hemos quitado de los pulmones no dan un diagnostico favorable.-explico el medico un tanto preocupado.

-Quiere decir que él podría…-Cyborg no pudo acabar la frase, sus palabras se le atoraban en la lengua.

-¿morir?, No, no morirá, como ya he dicho es peculiar y sus poderes de curación hacen que sea más favorable su recuperación.-afirmo el médico.

-entonces ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?- pregunto Raven muy preocupada.

-La mala noticia es que no estamos seguros de que pueda volver a andar, como ya he dicho es un caso muy peculiar.-les dijo el médico intentando calmarlos.-En cuanto despierte los avisaremos para que puedan venir a verlo.

Los titanes asintieron y regresaron a la torre cabizbajos, pidieron una pizzas para cenar pero no fue lo mismo sin Cb después cada uno se fue a su habitación sin mediar palabra con los demás. Cyborg estaba destrozado y de no ser por el hecho de que era mitad robot jamás podría haber conciliado el sueño, Robín calmaba a una alterada y triste Starfire que lloraba sobre su hombro, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro.

Raven no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras que el changeling le había dicho antes de desmallarse: "Siento… haberte... Salvado...otra vez…., solo …no te... enfades…". Cada vez que las recordaba estas se clavaban en su corazón, hacía poco que ellos dos habían empezado a llevarse bien y por alguna razón se había empezado a sentir atraída por el verde, pero después ocurrió el suceso y él se alejó de ella y eso la hizo sentirse muy mal, pues sabía que era su culpa.

No podía dormir y tampoco pensar con claridad así que cogió su espejo y entro en su mente para aclararse las ideas. Al entrar se encontró con todas sus personalidades allí reunidas, todas estaban tristes, hasta feliz, afecto y rabia.

-Creíamos que no vendrías- respondió la de manto amarillo (inteligencia creo que se llama).

-¿Por qué no iba a venir?- pregunto la auténtica Raven

-¡**TU**! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Bestita? ¿Es que solo sabes odiarlo? y aun para más nos encerraste a mí y a afecto todo este tiempo solo porque no quieres admitir la verdad-Grito enfadada Felicidad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Estúpida descerebrada. ¿y de que hablas? Yo no he hecho daño a chico bestia y tampoco os he encerrado.-Respondió furiosa la hechicera.

-¿Qué no le has hecho daño? Más bien es lo único que has hecho aunque el solo quiere verte feliz, y míralo ahora él se está muriendo por nuestra culpa,-Le reprocho la rosada con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con el todo este tiempo?¿acaso no creíste oportuno parar de herir sus sentimientos? No, tu nunca lo tuviste en cuenta y a pesar de eso él te quiere ver feliz y tu solo lo quieres verle muerto-Esto último lo dijo gritando mientras lloraba después se derrumbó y callo de rodillas aun sollozando.

-Puede que no le allá mostrado mucho afecto pero yo no quiero que se muera, no podría soportar que él se fuera de mi lado. ¿Cómo puedes decir que quiero que se muera?-le reprocho la verdadera Raven.

-¿No fue eso lo último que le dijiste hace más o menos un mes?-Puntualizo Inteligencia.

La pregunta hizo que Raven se diera cuenta de que lo último que le había dicho a Cb habían sido las peores palabras que le puedes dirigir a una persona. También se dio cuenta de que a pesar de eso el la había protegido aunque estuviera enfadado, eso tenía que significar algo ¿no?, pero lo peor sin duda era el hecho de que después de salvarla le había pedido perdón, le había dicho que no se enfadase con él pues así es como ella le había hecho ver que se comportaría.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que lo odias y lo quieres ver muerto?-Pregunto triste agazapada detrás de una roca.

-Yo…no, yo lo quiero.-Dijo Raven mientras se agarraba el hombro con una mano.

Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap. Valente, Afecto y Felicidad aplaudían lenta y sarcásticamente a su homóloga real.

-Quizás deberías empezar a demostrárselo con palabras más bonitas que un muérete o un lárgate, podrías incluso intentar reírte de sus chistes.-Dijo Valiente.

-Ella jamás lo conseguirá-dijo Rabia Muy enfadada.

-Cállate ¿no ves que intentamos enmendar nuestro error?-Le reprocho Inteligente

-Ya se, Ya se, podríamos curarlo con nuestros poderes.-Dijo un poco más ilusionada felicidad, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- No, no podemos, nuestros poderes crearían una interferencia entre algunos de esos aparatos y podría ser peor.-Le dijo triste inteligente.

Feliz se deprimió, inteligente tenía razón aquello podría empeorarlo. Mientras tanto Inteligente, Raven y Lógica buscaban una solución.

-Algo habrá que podamos hacer ¿no?-Dijo la empata.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Gritaron inteligente y lógica a la vez.

-Contadnos, contadnos.-Dijeron las demás emociones acercándose a las otras dos haciendo un corrillo.

-Bien la idea es la siguiente: tenemos que pasar más tiempo con él, hablar con él, reírnos con él, conocerlo mejor…..Después de todo es lo que siempre ha querido.

-¡Es una gran idea!-corearon feliz y afecto.

-Odio admitirlo pero es buena idea-Dijo rabia entre dientes.

-¿Y si nos sigue odiando?-Pregunto la Raven gris.

Esa pregunta hizo que todas se entristecieran y dejaran de celebrar la gran idea.

-**¡EL NO NOS ODIA!-**Grito Raven que hasta ahora no se había movido o hablado desde el anuncio de la idea.-Si nos odiase no habría parado las balas, ni tampoco nos hubiera protegido en la batalla.

-Tienes toda la razón.-puntualizo inteligente- Entonces ¿A qué esperas? Sal ya de aquí, ¿no ves que tienes que preparar muchas cosas?

-Gracias- dijo la empata antes de reaparecer tumbada en la cama de su habitación.

**- PRISION DE IRON GATE –**

Una figura oscura y siniestra se movía por los pasillos sigilosamente sin que ninguno de los guardias notaran su presencia, lentamente se fue acercando a una de celda grande y espaciosa dentro de la cual se encontraba una mujer de tez azul y ojos del mismo color y un pelo negro cubierto con una capucha ajustada (significa que está pegada a la cabeza dando la apariencia de que esa persona es calva) tenía unos 30 años de edad, lucía un traje de color verde ajustado con símbolos en negro y una capa larga del mismo color.

-¿Eres Phobia?-Pregunto la sombra.

-¿Quién lo pregunta?-Dijo Phobia cortante.

-No te interesa, solo te interesa lo que te voy a decir así que escucha porque solo lo voy a repetir una vez.-

-Te escucho-

-Voy a sacarte de aquí y después tú vas a ayudarme a llevar a cabo mi plan maestro para destruir a los Titanes, ¿Qué dices?¿Aceptas, o prefieres quedarte aquí?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-dijo Phobia con intriga.

-Veo que lo has entendido-Dijo la misteriosa figura mientras liberaba a la mujer.- Y ahora vámonos.-

**-JUMP CITY-**

Los titanes llegaron al hospital y el Dr. del día anterior estaba allí esperando, este les hizo un gesto para que se acercasen.

-¿Buenos días titanes cómo están?

-Seguimos preocupados por nuestro amigo ¿podemos entrar a verlo?-Dijo el líder.

-No, no pueden entrar.-Respondió el medico cortante

-Enserio no podemos verlo- pregunto la empática con un deje triste en su voz

- yo solo he dicho que no pueden entrar pero pueden mirar por la ventana ,no entren a la habitación aún está muy débil y debe descansar.-Les dijo el Doctor guiándolos hasta una ventana desde la cual podía vesre un habitación blanca muy espaciosa, sobre una cama estaba Cb tumbado y conectado a una máquina que media sus pulsaciones y otra que le permitía respirar, realmente se veía en mal estado, tenía los ojos cerrados y solo estaba tapado con una sábana de cintura para abajo, le habían quitado su camiseta y en su lugar tenía un montón de vendas y tubos conectados.

- Chico bestia….-dijo la peli morada mientras apoyaba la mano en el cristal.

-¿cuándo despertara?-Pregunto el medio robot.

-No lo sabemos, creemos que en un par de días, o podrían ser semanas, ahora lo importante es que descanse y se recupere.-Le respondió el médico.

-Semanas? Eso es mucho tiempo.-Dijo la extraterrestre.

-Si quieren pueden venir a visitarlo de vez en cuando y si en algún momento abre los ojos y ustedes no están nosotros les avisaremos, ¿les parece bien?-Dijo el médico en un tono tranquilo y calmado, se notaba que ya había pasado por situaciones parecidas.

- Gran idea muchas gracias.-respondió el líder apático.

Los titanes volvieron a la torre y allí intentaron olvidar sus penas. Algo dentro de Raven le decía que aquella sería una larga semana.

Bueno aquí está el 3 cap. supongo que lo dejare aquí porque no se me ocurre nada.

Tengo que agradecer los reviews y los PM: Tsuki Annie Kazami, Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer, latitancita y nanami-luthor; también agradeceros que me sigáis y me consideréis un buen escritor a pesar de no serlo.

También tengo que añadir que intentare subir un cap. cada semana pero que tendréis que esperar 2 por el siguiente porque me voy de vacaciones a Rusia con mis tíos ( que viven allí) y desde la estepa Rusa no podre actualizar.

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclainer los TT no me pertenecen.

HOLA Gentecilla del turbulento mundo de Fanfic, sonreíd, llorad o haced lo que queráis, pero sobre todo leed el nuevo cap, que me lo habéis pedido. (El viaje bien, gracias por preguntar.)

P.D.: Siento la tardanza al publicar pero las vacaciones se alargaron.

-Cap.4-Epifania -

Chico bestia sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda pero a la vez se sentía liviano. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al principio solo veía sombras difuminadas después comenzó a ver con más claridad hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba ¿sobre una nube? Eso era muy extraño. Con pesadez y dificultad logro levantarse y se fijó en que tenía una cicatriz en el pecho a la altura del pulmón derecho, pero no era una cicatriz cualquiera era una cicatriz quirúrgica de esas que te quedan después de un operación. Se sobresaltó y empezó s recordar cosas como la pelea con el Dr. Luz, los matones y los disparos. En ese momento lo recordó todo y se dio cuenta de donde estaba: el cielo.

-Que bien, he muerto sin poder despedirme, aunque ahora estarán un poco más felices sin mi presencia-Esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz y con el semblante frio.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?-se oyó una voz a sus espaldas

Beast boy se giró para observar de donde venía la voz. A sus espaldas se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, pelirrojo de ojos azules, llevaba ropa de explorador y era más alto que él.

- ¿Papa?-Exclamo-pregunto el joven- ¿eres tú?-

Si Gar soy yo-dijo dándole un abrazo

- ¿Cómo esta mama?¿Y la patrulla?¿y estoy muerto?Y siento haberos reemplazado por Mentó y su mujer ¿no estarás enfadado verdad?-

- He tranquilo –dijo su padre soltándose delicadamente del abrazo- Tu madre está bien al igual que la patrulla todos te estamos esperando y no, no estás muerto. En cuanto a lo de reemplazarnos ninguno se sintió mal o se enfadó necesitabas una familia y la patrulla fue una buena familia.-

- No estoy muerto, eso es genial, ¿pero entonces dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué estás solo tú?-

-Estas en el limbo, y yo estoy aquí porque alguien tenía que hablar contigo y decirte que tienes que volver, que no te rindas que tus amigos te echan de menos, y a regañarte por querer estar muerto.-

-¿ Volver? No puedo ellos están mejor sin mi yo solo soy una carga, una molestia con patas. ¿Por qué debería volver?-

- Hijo escúchame-dijo mientras colocaba un mano en su hombro- Ellos te echan de menos eres alguien formidable y fantástico, y un no te has enamorado, tienes que volver y cumplir tu misión, divertirte, soñar, luchar, llorar… Vuelve a la tierra aun no te tienes que morir pero cuando así sea todos te estaremos esperando.-

- Gracias papa; pero ¿cuál es mi misión?-

- Vivir-dijo mientras sonreía y con una mano le cerraba los ojos.

Beast Boy comenzó a sentirse pesado y adolorido; mucho más que antes; levemente abrió los ojos otra vez pero ya no estaba en una nube ahora estaba en una habitación blanca y a su alrededor había un montón de máquinas. Sintió algo en su cara e instintivamente se lo iba a quitar pero una mano lo detuvo, giro los ojos para ver a quien pertenecía esa mano y vio a un médico sonriente delante de él.

-Que bien que hallas despertado ahora podremos avisar a los titanes, pero por favor no te quites la máscara,-Dijo el médico poniéndole una mano delante en ademan de que le hiciera caso- al menos no todavía.

Hola ya he vuelto de la estepa Rusa y he traído Vodka para todos los que sean mayores de edad. Agradecer los reviews de todos los que me habéis apoyado al igual que los PM; aquí la lista de los nombres y las respuestas:

-RubySaotome: Como ya te he dicho No soy una chica y te lo repito más bien como aviso a todos los que se confundan de nuevo.

P.D.: RubySaotome me encontré un Caballo naranja y un conejo azul de alas que no paraban de molestarme y sé que has sido tú el que los ha mandado así que prepárate que tengo un DEATH NOTE y se cómo usarlo.

-Hinata12Hyuga: Gracias por los ánimos. En cuanto al tío misterioso estate atenta porque va a ser muy importante.

-nanami-luthor: Me gusto el consejo seguramente lo haga (cuando encuentre un curso de escritura en mi ciudad)

-Tsuki Annie Kazami: No te puedes quejar que en vez de subir un Cap he subido 3 (Te a tocado la lotería) asi que ya sabes a bailar.

-latitancita: Gracias por los ánimos y como veras ahora la cosa se complica.

-Orkidea16:Gracias, enserio me has subido la moral, al igual que todos, gracias otra vez y aquí tienes la continuación de este fic que lo disfrutes.

-Zony: me alegra que te guste la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que a la gente le fuera a gustar.

También debo añadir para los que digáis que los padres de Beast boy y el son rubios, yo os diré que eso es en un comic de los Teen titans, sin embargo la primera vez que BB cuenta sus orígenes sus padres y él tiene el cabello negro, y además en los comics de "Dc Archives: Beast Boy" tanto el cómo su familia son pelirrojos igual que en la serie de animación Young Justice cuando cuenta su historia a Miss Martian, así que en resumidas cuentas solo escogí el que más me gustaba.

Si os ha gustado este fic pasaos por mi perfil que tengo otro llamado Destino que a lo mejor también os gusta.

Bueno eso es todo, seguid leyendo y disfrutad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclainer: Los TT no me pertenecen.

-Cap.5-Amigos. -

Los titanes se encontraban algo agitados esa mañana, ya que su amigo Chico Bestia había despertado al fin después de un tiempo en coma, y ellos iban a ir al hospital a visitarlo por primera vez desde que ingreso. Primera vez que él estaba consciente, porque ya lo habían visitado otras veces pero no era lo mismo.

- Cy, Star recordad que chico bestia está muy débil todavía así que nada de abrazos bruscos, sed delicados- dijo el enmascarado.

- Tranquilo Rob iremos con cuidado.-afirmo el titán robótico

- Pero si ya ha despertado ¿por qué vamos a visitarlo? ¿ por qué no lo traemos a la torre?- pregunto Starfire.

- No podemos Star, el aún tiene que recuperarse pero seguro que en un par de días nos dejaran trasladarlo.-le respondido delicadamente el líder.

- Que bien, eso me llena de alegría-después le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio

- Será mejor que nos marchemos ya o no nos dejaran entrar.-les sugirió la gótica algo molesta.

Los 4 titanes se subieron al auto-T para encaminarse hacia el hospital.

En cuanto llegaron allí se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de Cb. Él estaba allí con los ojos abiertos la máscara sobre su boca y todavía tumbado, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran y sonrió.

- Bestita como le alegra de que estés mejor-grito Cyborg lleno de alegría mientras saltaba.

- Espero que hallas podido descansar-dijo el líder.

- Amigo Chico bestia me gustaría que aceptaras este obsequio para tu pronta recuperación-Dijo la chica extraterrestre extendiéndole una bufanda muy, muy, muy, muy larga.

- Gracias… por haber. Venido…-a chico bestia le costaba respirar por culpa de la máscara pero el médico le había dicho que no se la quitase. Los demás lo miraron con un aire muy deprimido en sus rostros.-He…no os…pongáis. Tristes…..yo estoy….bien…ya veréis…como…en unos…días….vuelvo… contaros….chistes…-les dijo a los demás con una sonrisa en la cara y levantando el pulgar.

-¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo?-Dijo la hechicera en un tono de voz que no era enfadado pero si alto.

Chico bestia simplemente le sonrió para luego añadir.

- Por… cierto…¿cuánto…llevo…dormido?...-

- 3 semanas y 1 día-Le respondió su metálico amigo.

- Eso es…mucho…tiempo…..

-Tranquilo no te has perdido nada del otro mundo, salvo que esos dos están más acaramelados-dijo señalando a Robín y Star.

- Que.. Bien… pero. Quería…decir…-

Cb fue interrumpido por el comunicador de Robín que sonaba muy alto.

- Es cinderblock está atacando la ciudad.-informo el líder.

En ese momento los titanes se giraron para ver al changeling

- Vallan… no se… preocupen…por mi…-

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntaron todos.

- Si…no se…preocupen…-

Los titanes se marcharon aun apenados por haber pasado tan poco tiempo con su amigo verde, la más apenada era Raven pues no había podido pedirle disculpas pero esa noche volvería y le diría todo lo que sentía.

La batalla con Cinderblock fue larga y agotadora por que el villano no paraba de huir y al final tuvieron que perseguirlo por media ciudad lo cual no era divertido ya que ellos se cansaban más de lo normal, al final pudieron atraparlo sin mayor demora y dirigirse a la torre-T, no podían volver al hospital porque era tarde y seguramente Cb estaría durmiendo por lo cual decidieron ir a visitarlo al día siguiente a la misma hora, pero Raven tenía otros planes.

-Chicos vallan ustedes a la torre yo daré un paseo por la ciudad para aclarar mis ideas.-Les dijo la empata.

-¿Estas segura? Ya es muy tarde, y casi no se ve nada en la calle.-Le recordó el líder.

- Si estoy segura, además se cuidarme yo sola-

- De acuerdo pero ten el comunicador encendido, por si ocurre algo.-

- Ok-dijo la peli morada alzando el vuelo en dirección al hospital.

Cuando llego le informaron de que Cb se acababa de despertar para cenar y que podría verlo mientras comía. Ella se alegró pues eso le daría una oportunidad de hablar con él.

- Verdecito traigo tu comida-Exclamo con una voz chillona y profunda.

- No me …..Llame…verdecito…soy…..chico bestia…..-Le corrigió

- Da igual, además tienes compañía-añadió la mujer mientras le colocaba la mesa camilla y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¿Visita?...-dijo el clorofílico pero cuando vio a Raven su sonrisa se esfumo durante un segundo, una persona normal no lo habría notado pero Raven era empática y si lo noto.

- Hola chico bestia..-dijo Raven un poco nerviosa-¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…gracias por…preguntar…Un momento….esto es carne?-Dijo un poco enfadado el chico

- Emm si es carne ¿por qué?-respondió extrañada la enfermera.

- Yo no como…..carne, soy….vegetariano…-

- ¿Vegetariano? Qué tontería,¿ por qué serias tu vegetariano?-

- Me transformo….en cualquier….animal….existente…..seria como…..comerme….a mí mismo….-respondió el chico enojado

- Valla es cierto, no lo había pensado, aun así este es el menú que hay y yo no puedo cambiarlo, si no quiere carne no la coma.-

- Vale pero la próxima vez ¿podría traerme un poco de pan? Por favor-

- Claro ¿por qué no?-dijo la enfermera mientras se marchaba

-Lo siento… mucho…-dijo mientras miraba a la hechicera con los ojos vidriosos

- ¿Por qué ibas tu a pedir perdón?¿Por salvarme? No estoy enfadada, es más te agradezco lo que hiciste, por eso estoy aquí.- respondió Raven un poco confundida.

- Que bien…aunque yo quería….disculparme por seguir….vivo….-dijo volviéndola a mirar de la misma manera.

Raven se sorprendió ante esas palabras ¿Cómo podía estar pidiendo perdón por eso?

- ¿Pero se puede saber que estás diciendo?-alcanzo a decir la hechicera.

- bueno tu dijiste….hace unos días…..que serias feliz…..si yo muriera…creí que habías venido a gritarme…-volvió a decir y su mirada parecía aún más triste que antes

Raven recordó todo lo que le había dicho y se sintió fatal por habérselo dicho pero se sintió aun peor al darse cuenta de que él se disculpaba por no hacerla feliz lo cual era muy tierno y tonto a la vez

- No, yo no quiero que te mueras, lo que dije lo dije enfadada no pensaba lo que decía, no iba enserio.-

- Gracias por…intentar hacerme….sentir mejor…pero no funcionara…-dijo mientras se comía las pocas verduras que allí había.

- No lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas mejor, lo digo porque es verdad, me preocupo por ti porque eres mi amigo, aunque a veces no lo demuestre.-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por lo cabezota que era el enfermo.

- ¿Somos amigos?..-su semblante denotaba preocupación

- Sí, somos amigo quizás no los mejores, pero somos amigos.-

- Eso suena bien….-dijo mientras apartaba la mesa camilla con dificultad

- Deja, yo lo hago-dijo mientras se acercaba.

En ese momento sus manos rozaron al coger la mesa camilla y ambos se sonrojaron pero Raven llevaba puesta la capucha así que no se notó.

- Gracias….aunque creo que….deberías irte…ya es tarde…y los dos debemos descansar…-le sugirió a la gótica mientras se colocaba la mascar otra vez (no va a comer con ella puesta)

- Tienes razón los demás ya deben de estar preocupados.-mientras decía esto se acercaba la puerta

- Rae...una cosa más..-

- ¿Si Chico bestia?-

- Porque has… venido tu sola?...¿Acaso te escabulliste…para estar a solas…conmigo?-

Un foco estallo en el pasillo, ella se giró y lo miro sonrojada.

- No, no, no, no es eso Chico bestia-Exclamo ella mientras movía las manos nerviosamente.

- A vale- otra vez el semblante preocupado-Por cierto….. Dos cosas…puedes llamarme Gar…si lo prefieres….Y me gustaría que entrases en mi habitación… y mirases dentro del….armario allí hay un…baúl y dentro hay un maletín…..con un par de cosas…. que me pueden ayudar….a hacer más liviano…el estar en el hospital…harías eso por mí?'

- Claro Chic…. Esto Gar.-

- Gracias-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba a los brazos de Morfeo

- De nada –Respondió la hechicera mientras se disponía a regresar a la torre-T.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esto ya va cogiendo forma, nos acercamos cada vez más a la recta final, la pregunta es ¿Qué ocurrirá? No sé, ¿por qué no leen el siguiente Cap. para salir de dudas?


	6. Chapter 6

Orígenes Cap. 6 –Suceso inesperado-

-**TORRE TITAN-**

Raven entro en la habitación de chico bestia, le había prometido que le llevaría algo que estaba en su baúl y eso aria a fin de cuentas eran amigos. "Amigos", aquellas palabras taladraban el corazón de Raven, ¿cómo era posible que ella se hubiera enamorado de Chico bestia? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que tratándolo mal él se marcharía de su lado?¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta fría e insensible?, había roto toda oportunidad de estar con él, hasta ahora, él estaba mal y ella podría acercarse más a él intentado ser un poco más cercana y alegre. Sin darse cuenta Raven llevaba parada en medio de la habitación más de 30 minutos, y ahora que se fijaba la habitación verde escarlata estaba limpia, ordenada y olía a lavanda, era extraño pensar que aquella era la habitación de Chico bestia. Después de salir de su asombro abrió el armario esperando encontrarse con algo desagradable pero este estaba como la habitación, los uniformes planchados y colocados en las baldas unos cuantos pares de zapatos en el zapatero y ropa civil colgada de las perchas; y allí acomodado en una esquina un cofre, no muy pequeño, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera en el armario sin problemas, Raven lo abrió con cuidado y después miro el interior, allí había un montón de papeles y libretas y sepultado sobre todo aquello se encontraba un maletín negro con las iniciales G.M.L grabadas en rojo. Raven lo saco para llevárselo a Cb, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y lo abrió.

- No puede ser, ¿cómo tiene el algo como esto?-dijo la empata mientras metía su mano en el maletín.

**-HOSPITAL DE JUMP CITY-**

"No creo que vengan"-pensó un chico verde-"Ya es muy tarde. Seguro que algún villano les dio problemas y por eso no pudieron venir. Es algo normal, no tienen por qué venir obligados todos los días, aunque sean mis amigos"

Absorto en estos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la enfermera le traía la comida.

- ¡Heyyy!¿Chico estas bien?-pregunto la enfermera pasándole la mano por la frente.

- Si estoy bien-Dijo con una leve sonrisa

- Pues no lo parece, espera que te ayudo a levantar.-

- Gracias. ¿Es vegetariano?-pregunto mirando la bandeja todavía cerrada (NA: tiene una tapa)

- Todos los días la misma pregunta y como todos los días te respondo igual, no lo sé.-

- Solo era una pregunta-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Ojala te recuperes pronto así ya no tendré que verte más.-grito mientras se marchaba.

- En fin, que malos humos tienen algunos-dijo mientras levantaba la tapa de su bandeja, en la cual se encontraba un puré de patatas, unas gachas, leche (de vaca seguramente) y unas galletas.-Bueno no tiene tan mala pinta.-pensó mientras se disponía a comer.

Chico Bestia estaba tan absorto en la comida que no se dio cuenta de que 4 figuras muy animadas entraban en la habitación.

- Hey Cb como te encuentras?-Pregunto un chico moreno mitad robot.

- Um?- levanto la cabeza mientras acababa de tragar un bocado- Hola chicos, bastante bien, en un mes me dan el alta y poder regresar a la torre –dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Eso es genial amigo Chico Bestia.-Vitoreo cierta extraterrestre.

-Aun así tendrás que tener cuidado cuando regreses no queremos problemas.-le respondió el líder.

- Sí, sí, tendré cuidado. –Dijo sin hacer mucho caso, luego se volteo para mirar a la empata, la cual sostenía un maletín negro con las iniciales M.G.L. gravadas, instantáneamente una sonrisa surco su rostro.-Hey Rae, ¡Lo trajiste!-dijo emocionado mientras apartaba la comida.

-Si al final si lo traje – dijo mientras le tendía el maletín.

-¿Qué hay en el maletín?-Inquirió el líder.

-Un trozo de mi pasado que quiero mostrarles.-acto seguido se dispuso a abrir el maletín, pero la voz de su líder lo interrumpió.

-¿pasado?¿te refieres a lo que hiciste antes de ser un titán?¿cuándo estabas en la patrulla?-Dijo delicadamente pues todos sabían que la patrulla había sido su primera familia, y que se habían muerto salvándolo a él y al mundo.

-No, es algo anterior.-

-¿Cómo qué anterior?¿qué es lo…-Jamás acabo esa frase pues el verde lo interrumpió.

-Robín, por favor ,las preguntas al final.-Después abrió finalmente el maletín y extrajo dos objetos el primero era una varilla de madera con una cuerda por el medio y el segundo era….. CHAN CHAN CHAN CHANCHAN… UN VIOLIN.

-¿Tienes un violín?-pregunto asombrado el mitad robot.

-Como ya he dicho las preguntas al final-

Chico bestia se colocó en posición y comenzó a tocar, era un melodía suave con ciertos toques extravagantes y algo dustep, poco a poco la música se volvió más animada, continúo así durante un rato y cuando acabo los demás lo estaban mirando asombrados.

-¿alguna pregunta?-dijo con un tono un tanto egocéntrico.

-**REFINERIA ABANDONADA A LAS AFUERAS DE JUMP CITY-**

Dos figuras, una mujer y un hombre trabajaban arduamente en la construcción de un extraño artefacto. La mujer era la antes descrita Phobia, el hombre llevaba un traje negro, azul y naranja con un montón de cinturones alrededor, sus guantes y sus botas eran del mismo tono naranja que el resto del traje, por ultimo llevaba una máscara de tela que cubría su rostro la cual era mitad naranja mitad negra.

-Creí que tu plan era eliminar a los titanes, no construir una absurda maquina.-Hablo Phobia.

-Cierto ese es el plan, pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitamos esta máquina.-respondió el hombre.

-Por culpa de tus absurdos planes me volverán a encerrar, Deathstroke-

-Mis planes no son absurdos, solo enrevesados y si no callas esa boca de puta barata que tienes tendré que arrancártela-esto último lo grito mientras le colocaba un machete en la garganta a Phobia-¿lo has entendido?-

-Alto y claro-dijo muy asustada.

-Bien, ahora voy a contarte para que es esta máquina, esta máquina aumenta las habilidades del ser o seres que estén en su interior, por lo tanto mientras estés dentro de la maquina tus poderes alcanzaran a todas las personas en un radio de 1000Km, asombroso ¿verdad?-

-Sigo sin entender como nos va a ayudar, simplemente asustare a más gente nada mas.-

-Es más que eso, mientras tus poderes afecten a esas personas podrás entrar en sus mentes y controlarlas, y no solo eso sino que además tendrás acceso a todos sus recuerdos y a todos los datos que conocen y toda esa información queda guardada y archivada en este ordenador; y por ultimo como broche final también podrás crear una conexión con cualquier persona fe tal manera que todo lo que tu hagas él lo hará, o todo el daño que recibas pasara a esa persona, y también tendrás acceso a sus habilidades, por desgracia el vínculo solo dura 24h después hay que descansar 12 para poder volver a hacerlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es meterte en esa máquina asustar a toda la ciudad y crear un vínculo con uno de los titanes.-

-Creo que ya entiendo por dónde vas, ¿pero que titán será al que tendré que entrar?-

-Hace unos meses Mambo, Control Fenómeno y Daddi Ding Dong atacaron conjuntamente por que yo les page una gran suma de dinero, por desgracia el rayo que iba dirigido hacia la titán empata, y que te permitiría entrar en su mente sin restricciones, fue interceptado por el titán verde así que será a el al que tengas que controlar.-

-Espera. Querías controlar a Raven?¿por qué? Creí que tu elección seria Robín.-

-Lo sería si no fuera por el hecho de que si controlas a la empata y usas su poderes el alcance de la maquina se multiplicaría hasta alcanzar el globo terráqueo, por desgracia tendrás que conformarte con la mascota de los titanes.-

-Ya he estado en la mente de ese chico y créeme no es tan bonita como nos hace creer, en su mente hay cosas extrañas y recuerdos dolorosos incluso para mi.-

-Me da igual, entraras en esa máquina y controlaras su mente o tendré que matarte.-Exclamo en un tono de voz frio y calmado que helo la sangre de Phobia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Dijo aún más asustada que antes.-¿pero si entro en su mente los demás titanes no se darán cuenta?-

-Ya me he ocupado de eso, hace unas pocas semanas un grupo de hombres armados y el Dr. Luz atacaron la ciudad, después uno de los titanes fue herido al proteger a su amiga, y ahora ese titán está solo en una habitación de hospital y con la mínima seguridad, sus amigos no podrán ayudarle a tiempo.-

-Veo que piensas en todo. Bueno supongo que es hora de trabajar dijo mientras entraba en la máquina.

-Espera, ponte esto-Dijo Deathstroke extendiéndole un auricular.

-¿y Esto?-

-Así yo podre decirte lo que tienes que hacer y lo que tienes que buscar en sus recuerdos. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido-dijo entrando finalmente en la máquina.

**-…..**

Bueno Reviewers, lectores, PMeros y demás fauna de Fanfic espero que os haya gustado, como ya veis no me he olvidado de vosotros aunque me marchara lejos una temporada (creo que eso ya lo sabíais).Espero vuestros Reviews como en los otros caps. y como ya he dicho ( y si no lo he dicho lo digo ahora) pasaros por mi ¿canal?¿cuenta?¿muro?, bueno vosotros sabéis a que me refiero, y leed mi otra Historia (solo si queréis, no os sintáis obligados).

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana y espero que lo hayáis pasado bien en vuestras vacaciones (por que todos tenemos vacaciones), un abrazo y hasta más leer.

P.D.: La canción tocada por Beast boy es **Elements- Dubstep Violin- Lindsey Stirling. **Tiene el video en Youtube escribidlo tal cual os lo pongo hay y luego cliqad en el primer video. Lógicamente Beast boy solo toco las partes en las que suena un violín nada más.

Ahora si que me despido, AAAAAAADIOS.


	7. Chapter 7

-Orígenes secretos cap. 7 –Inesperado-

"¿Alguna pregunta?" era lo último que se había escuchado en esa habitación minutos antes. El problema en si no era la pregunta, sino quien la había realizado; un chico verde ingresado en el hospital hace dos meses, y que sostenía un violín en sus manos mientras sonreía de manera tonta. Los demás titanes seguían en shock, sobre todo Robín y Cyborg; Raven por su parte ya conocía la sorpresa y su asombro era menor, pero asombro a fin de cuentas y en cuanto a Starfire…bueno ella no era terrestre así que no entendía muy bien la situación.

-La verdad, yo si tengo una pregunta-Dijo Raven saliendo de su aun leve asombro. El solo hizo ademan para que continuara-¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el violín?-

-Desde hace….-se puso a contar con los dedos- 9 años.-

-¿Y dónde aprendiste?-

-Me enseño Mentó, decía que era bueno fortalecer mi cerebro por que también es un musculo muy valioso.-

-Creo que esa parte no la aprendiste muy bien.-Dijo la empata sarcásticamente.

-Que este contando chistes tontos no significa que sea idiota.-dijo con una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?-ahora era el turno de Robín.

-Po que no era necesario-

-¿No era necesario?¿Como que no era necesario?-Grito el líder.

-Respóndeme a esta pregunta ¿saber que yo toco el violín habría cambiado algo?¿Nos habría hecho mejores héroes?¿Habría mejorado nuestros poderes?-

-….-El líder y los otros titanes no sabían que decir.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Yo tengo una amigo ¿Podrías tocar otra?-

-Pues claro Star-Dijo amablemente el violinista.

-Espera- Dijo Cyborg levantando una mano delante de su rostro-¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo más de tu vida?-

-Si no te importa me gustaría no contar nada-Su voz parecía muy triste, demasiado triste.

-Hazlo solo cuando estés preparado-Dijo el líder poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Beast boy solo pudo asentir amablemente, después se puso a tocar otra vez, por desgracia fue interrumpido por el comunicador de los titanes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Starfire preocupada.

-DEATHSTROKE-Grito el líder saliendo de la habitación.

Los otros tres titanes simplemente asintieron, y después salieron detrás del líder pero antes de salir Raven se giró y miro a Beast Boy.

-Hasta luego Gar, luego volvemos.-

-No te preocupes, os estaré esperando.-

La empata sonrió se colocó la capucha y salió del Hospital

**-CALLES DE JUMP CITY-**

Los Robots de Deathstroke no paraban de destrozarlo todo y los titanes contaban con un miembro menos para detenerlos lo cual lo hacía todo más difícil.

-Titanes atentos, no dejéis que os pillen desprevenidos.-chisto un no muy contento Robín.

Los otros tres solo asintieron mientras seguían destrozando robots , pero cada vez que uno caía otros tres lo sustituían lo cual hacia más aparatoso el trabajo. Las baterías de Cyborg estaban comenzando a agotarse y sus compañeros no parecían muy descansados, pero era lógico desde que Chico bestia estaba en el hospital el crimen se estaba intensificando y siendo solo cuatro miembros en el grupo no ayudaba en nada a la hora de proteger la ciudad. En eso Raven se desplomo por el cansancio, usar sus poderes día si día también sin meditar y aun por encima lidiar con sus emociones a flor de piel por el estado de su compañero verde no era precisamente algo fácil. En cuanto Starfire se dio cuenta voló rápidamente a socorrer a su amiga, pero no llego muy lejos pues le costaba volar y no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse a ella y a Raven en al aire. Gracias a Odín Robín estaba cerca y pudo escoltarlas hasta un lugar seguro donde se reunieron con Cyborg.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?-Objeto la chica alíen.

-Estamos cansados, estas últimas semanas han sido agotadoras y casi no hemos descansado por lo cual nuestras fuerzas están al límite.-respondió Robín mientras se sentaba cansadamente en el suelo.-Yo casi no puedo moverme, a Cyborg le quedan dos minutos de batería, tu están que no te tienes de pie y Raven..-mientras decía esto dirigió una mirada a la empata que seguía sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados por el agotamiento.- Bueno míralo por ti misma. Si esto sigue así no podremos ganar.-

-Pero algo hay que hacer- Increpo Cyborg.

-Pues…-su frase quedo inconclusa por que la pared a sus espaldas se desplomo mostrando una ingente cantidad de robots.

Los tres titanes se pusieron en pie dispuestos a tacar con todas sus fuerzas pero en ese momento los androides se apartaron dejando ver una figura enmascarada con un traje azul, negro y naranja.

- DEATHSTROKE, ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?-grito Robín.

-Nada-

-¿Nada?-dijo incrédulo el líder Titán.

-De momento nada, solo distraeros un poco-explico burlescamente.-en cuanto acabe unos asuntos pendientes, el telón se cernirá no solo sobre vuestras cabezas si no también sobre las de las personas a las que queréis.-

-No nos asustas, te detendremos aun con el cansancio físico recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Esta vuestra ridícula mascota verde igual de protegido que vosotros? No lo creo.-

-**Como le hagas algo al lechuguino te vuelo la cabeza**-Bramo Cyborg

-Inténtalo. Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que no confía en vosotros. Es más seguro que ni siquiera os ha contado nada de su vida. ¿Conocéis acaso el origen de sus poderes?-

-No necesitamos saberlo, es nuestro amigo-Exclamo la pelirroja.

-Ya veo. Entonces ¿no os importara que le haga una visita de cortesía un día de estos verdad?-pregunto socarronamente.

-No permitiré que te acerques a el- Le respondió el líder.

-Para eso primero tienes que cogerme- sentencio para desaparecer entre las sombras junto sus robots.

-Mierda se ha escapado.-sentencio el líder bajando la cabeza.-Cyborg llévate a Raven y a Star a la torre yo iré al hospital a mirar si Chico bestia esta en apuros.-

-No podrás hacerlo tú solo-Le reprendió Starfire.

-Tranquila mi amor, tendré cuidado- explico para después darle un corto beso en los labios- Ahora ve a la torre y descansa ¿Vale?-

La chica solo asintió mientras entraba en el auto-T rumbo a la torre-T.

-Bien y ahora al Hospital.-Dijo para sus adentros mientras encendía su moto.

**-HOSPITAL DE JUMP CITY-**

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí ¿- se preguntaba un incrédulo Robín al observar a un montón

de médicos y médicas (N/A: No se si es correcto) y enfermer s tirados por el suelo como si alguien o algo los hubiera golpeado. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de las palabras de Deathstroke: "visita de cortesía". Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de solo pensar lo que estaría pasando. Acelero el paso para llegar hasta la habitación de su amigo, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio. La camilla había sido lanzada fuera de la habitación haciendo un agujero en esta y chocando contra la otra pared, dentro no había nadie. Entonces oyó unos ruidos y corrió en esa dirección. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando choco con un Chico bestia en bata muy asustado y tembloroso.

-¿Chico Bestia?-Pregunto Robín preocupado

-¿Señor Robín?¿Me Conoce?-exclamo el chico, mientras el líder se ponía blanco como la cera.

**-Bueno creo que este cap me quedo un poco flojo, a ver que opinan ustedes.Y ahora a llegado el mejor momento el S.B.S. (N/A: El S.B.S. son las paginas al final de un manga o comic donde el autor responde preguntas, en este caso reviews, de los lectores.)**

**-Zony: Me alegra que te aya gustado, y no te preocupes que el fic lo voy a acabar, no me gusta dejar las cosas amedias.**

**-Orkidea16: ¿Te atrasaste un Cap.? Vaya eso es nuevo, pero no te preocupes que no es nada grave. En cuanto a lo que le harán a la mente de Cb en el siguiente cap lo sabras, aunque tienes un pequeño adelanto en este.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Hola amiga, quería aclararte una cosa. Deathstroke es Slade (creo que no lo explique bien cuando lo describi) solo que asi es como se llam en los comics, he escoguido este nombre por el hecho de que es mas sanguinario, listo y demente que en la serie, además de que no se obceca solo con atrapar a Robin; Y la histoeria detrás de el es no solo tétrica sino cunato mas triste y violenta, mucho mejor que en la serie. Me alegro de que no estes enfadada, y desde luego me encanta que ati tambien te guste la decisión del color de pelo.**

**-Tsuki Annie Kazami: /._./ \._.\ /._./ \._.\/._./ \._.\ /._./ \._.\/._./ \._.\ /._./ \._.\ A BAILAR; TODOS JUNTOS. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tu viaje, y no te preocupes por tardar en recibir reviews, lo importante es que la historia guste.**

**Sin mas me despido, os deseo que hayais tenido un feliz año nuevo y que el que esta comenzando sea alegre y feliz para vosotros, y que hayais tenido unas fieestas inolvidables al lado de vuestros seres queridos.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Orígenes Cap.8-

-Retroceso –

**-DISCLAINER: Hace tiempo que no pongo esto verdad?, bueno los titanes no me pertenecen y esas cosas.**

**-HOSPITAL-**

-¿Señor Robín? ¿Me Conoce?-exclamo el chico, mientras el líder se ponía blanco como la cera.

-¿Se…se….Señor?-pregunto el líder muy asustado

-Sí, señor ¿También te han raptado?-

-¿Raptado? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno lo último que recuerdo es que La patrulla y yo estábamos luchando contra la hermandad y después me desmalle y aquí estoy. Creo que es un laboratorio de pruebas extrañas, porque había muchos científicos, pero ya me he encargado de ellos y no volverán a molestar, ¿Tú estás bien?-

-Si estoy bien, a mí no me han hecho nada.-"Está claro que le han borrado al memoria (N/A: No me digas¬¬), lo mejor será dejarlo inconsciente y después llevarlo junto Cyborg para que le haga alguna prueba."-pensó el líder.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Qué tal si nos marchamos?-Pregunto poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico. Pero justo en ese momento él se tiro al suelo y chillo agarrándose la cabeza, mientras Robín miraba la escena, después dejo de gritar y comenzó a jadear mientras se ponía de pie dificultosamente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el petirrojo con calma.

Chico bestia se giró rápidamente y miro a Robín con miedo en los ojos, Luego dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, voy a llevarte a casa.-Explico el líder pausadamente mientras extendia su mano para que su compañero la tomara.

-**NO**- Grito el changeling-no pienso volver al Circo de Reloux-Dicho esto salió corriendo como si el mismito Trigón le persiguiera.

-Chico Bestia espera-Grito el líder mientras le perseguia.

**-TORRE-T**-

Raven abrió lentamente los ojos. No veía nada, todo estaba borroso, y cuando se acostumbró a la luz pudo distinguir que estaba en la enfermería de la torre T. Poco a poco se fue incorporando y observo a su alrededor; Cyborg recargaba sus baterías en un cargador auxiliar y Starfire estaba dormida en una silla cercana. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té.

Caminando pesadamente (aún está cansada) hacia la cocina repasaba los acontecimientos acaecidos esa semana, y mientras lo hacía se acordó de algo ¿Dónde está Robín? Gracias a sus poderes sabía que no estaba en la torre y un pensamiento la asalto ¿Y si por su culpa Robín o cualquiera de sus amigos estaba herido?¿o algo peor? Con esa idea en mente regreso a la enfermería.

-¡Starfire!-grito para despertarla y esta se sobresaltó- ¿Dónde está Robín? ¿Qué sucedió cuando me desmalle?

-¡AMIGA RAVEN DESPERTASTE!-Grito emocionada la Tamaraniana.

-Si.. desper…te…per…o..me..cue…sta…res..pir…ar..-Dijo la empática a punto de aogarse.

-Uh lo siento, jejeje.-Se disculpó mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca.

-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué paso?-

- Deathstroke nos atacó, después nos amenazó a nosotros y dijo que tenía un plan para hacer caer un telón sobre nuestros amigos y que quería hacerle una visita a Chico Bestia, al final Robín nos mandó traerte aquí y se fue a visitar a Chico Bestia. Yo creo que Deathstroke se está haciendo bueno.-Raven choco la palma de su mano contra su frente.

-Star, el seguramente se refería a que va a matarnos y a nuestros amigos, y lo de la visita es algo malo.-Justo en ese momento la ficha callo.- espera ¿Dijiste que Deathstroke fue a visitar a Chico Bestia y Robín lo siguió?-La extraterrestre asintió- Oh Dios tenemos que ir al hospital seguramente Robín este en problemas.-

- ¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, lo estoy, ya ahora despierta a Cyborg, tenemos que irnos.-después de eso salió de la enfermería.

**-HOSPITAL-**

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-Pensó el pelinegro mientras recorría el Hospital de arriba abajo.- ¿Y por qué habrá huido? Nunca lo he visto tan asustado.-

En ese momento escucho un ruido detrás suyo, y cuando se giró vio a un guepardo verde abalanzándose contra él, pero gracias a su entrenamiento lo esquivo, después se colocó en posición de combate preparado para la lucha, el guepardo se transformó en un oso y le lanzo un zarpazo, Robín salto y sacando una aguja de su cinturón se la inyecto, el oso verde abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después cayo inconsciente ya transformado en el joven adolescente. Robín cogió su comunicador lo encendió y contacto con la Torre.

-Robín a los Titanes, necesito que me ayudéis con Chico Bestia, le ocurre algo raro.-

-**TORRE-T-**

Raven, Cyborg y Starfire estaban en el garaje de la Torre cuando recibieron la llamada de Robín y ahora se dirigían al Hospital a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron Robín estaba hablando con un médico y un poco más lejos atado a una cama se encontraba Chico Bestia. Al ver esto Raven se alarmo.

-Robín, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Chico Bestia está atado?-

-Ataco a algunos médicos e intento huir, incluso me ataco a mí, pero lo más extraño es que no parecía recordarme.-

-¿Qué Chico Bestia te ataco? ¿Y también a los médicos? ¿Y qué es eso de que no te recordaba?-

-Bueno al principio cuando llegue un montón de médicos estaban en el suelo inconscientes y una pared destrozada, después me encontré con Chico Bestia y balbuceaba cosas de la Patrulla y de que le habían raptado o algo así y después se hecho al suelo gritando y agarrándose las sienes cuando se levantó me miro asustado y grito algo de un circo antes de salir corriendo.-Hizo una pausa para mirar a sus asombrados amigos.- Cuando le perseguí intento matarme y yo lo deje inconsciente con una aguja de morfina y con la ayuda del Dr. Stalin lo ate a esa cama hasta que ustedes llegaran. El resto ya lo saben.-

-Pero ¿Y Deathstroke?-Inquirió Cyborg.

-No lo sé, la verdad esperaba que estuviera aquí, no esto.-mientras decía esto señalo el agujero en la pared.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Raven.

-Ahora tenemos que llevarnos a Chico Bestia a la Torre y pagar los desperfectos.-Explico el líder Titán.

-Entiendo, entonces transportaremos a bestita en el coche para mejor comodidad.-Sentencio Cyborg.

-Vale pero llévalo atado, no sabemos qué puede pasar.-Añadió el Bat-niño.

-¿Estás seguro? Me parece muy exagerado.-Respondió Raven irritada.

-No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar mejor estar seguros.-

-Lo que tú digas- dijo entre dientes la empata.-Pero intenta no hacerle daño.

-Vale hermanita, intentare ir con cuidado, de paso cuando lleguemos le hare un chequeo para comprobar que es lo que le ocurre-Sentencio el afroamericano.

-Bien, pues entonces vámonos- Mando el petirrojo mientras salía del hospital en dirección al coche-T

**-TORRE-T-**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la llegada de los titanes a su hogar y lo primero que hicieron Cyborg y Robín fue conectar a Chico Bestia a una máquina que media todos sus parámetros corporales. Después de infructuosas algo llamo la atención del mitad robot.

-Robín, llama a las chicas, tienen que ver esto.-

-¿Ver el que?-interrogo el líder.

-Tu solo llámalas.-

El joven pelinegro asintió mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar a sus compañeras. Segundos más tarde los tres titanes aparecieron.

-Bien Cyborg, ¿Qué querías mostrarnos?-dijo Raven casi sin emociones.

-Esto-Explico señalando una pantalla en donde se veía la actividad cerebral de Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-interrogo Starfire sin comprender.

-Si os fijáis en esta zona de aquí-Señalo un punto de color amarillo anaranjado- su actividad se ha incrementado pero no solo eso, parece que solo es por momentos y por zonas, como si alguien quisiera que recordara momentos de su vida de manera alterna y salteada, eso puede ser lo que ocurrió en el Hospital.-

-¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Que le están borrando la memoria a cachos?-Dijo Raven.

-No, más bien la han movido.-sentencio el androide.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que ya termine otro cap., la verdad me empiezo a quedar sin inspiración, y es probable que esta historia tenga un parón de un par de semanas, además tengo 3 trabajos y 5 exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, esto es agotador; y ahora el S.B.S:**

**-latintacita: Ya ves que se le da de miedo tocar el violín, y parece ser que la memoria no se la han borrado ,se la han movido.**

**-Orkidea16: Gracias por desearme un feliz año a mí y a mi familia (Pero que maja eres), Como ya ha dicho Cyborg la memoria se ha movido n o borrado y en cuanto algo que pasara es un misterio, por qué no lo sé ni yo.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: No hay problema en explicar estas cosas, la gente no tiene por qué saberlo todo, también hay cosas que yo no sé y otras que no me molesto en saber. ¿Pobre Raven verdad? Le quite a Cb cuando más falta le hacía. En cuanto a lo de las uñas….. No sé qué decir.**

**-Zony: Aunque el review es del Cap.1 según decías lo leíste todo y esperas la continuación, pues aquí la tienes y ahora a esperar la siguiente.**

**Bueno hasta aquí todo espero que os haya gustado y hasta más leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Orígenes Cap.9- -Celos -

**Disclainer: Los Teen Titans no son míos y Juego de Tronos tampoco.**

-¿Movido? ¿Como que movido?- pregunto Raven extrañada y angustiada.

- Pues básicamente su memoria, se mueve y varia, en estos momentos puede creer que está en cualquier momento de su pasado o de su presente. Es extraño pero real, lo que todavía no se es quien puede hacer eso.- Aclaro Cyborg.

- Creo que se quién puede haber sido.-hablo Robín.

-¿He?-Dijeron los otros tres.

-Phobia escapo hace dos días de la cárcel, al principio no le di importancia porque es una villana de clase baja, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, porque parece que está trabajando con Deatstroke y de alguna manera le han hecho eso a Chico Bestia.-

-¿No la tomaste en serio? ¿pero qué clase de líder eres? ¿Y cuándo de pensabas contárnoslo?- Grito Raven exasperada.

-Tranquilízate un poco.-se disculpó Robín poniendo sus manos delante de el en posición asustada.

-¿Qué me tranquilicé? ¿y si a Chico Bestia le hubiera pasado algo peor?- grito aún más fuerte Raven, mientras algunos objetos empezaban a moverse y derretirse por culpa de sus poderes.

-Lo siento.-dijo derrotado el líder mientras agachaba la cabeza.-No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.- respondió la peli morada lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-Valla Raven cualquiera diría que estas enamorada de Chico Bestia-Chisto Cyborg.

-CALLATE- Le grito al medio robot.

- Tranquila amiga Raven sabes que el amigo Cyborg solo lo decía para molestar.-

-Sí, lo sé es solo que estoy un poco tensa por que no he meditado en varios días, quizás será mejor que vaya a hacerlo ahora.-Diciendo esto se transportó a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto Raven cogió su espejo y se fue a Nevermoor (N/A: Creo que se dice asi). Cuando llego se sorprendió un poco de observar el paisaje que era más rosa MUCHO MAS ROSA.

-¿Pero q….-No acabo la frase por qué sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-RAAAVYYYY, Has venido.-Grito eufórica una Raven rosa mientras aun la abrazaba.

- Quita,-exclamo mientras la apartaba bruscamente.- Y mi nombre es Raven. ¿Por qué tan contenta?-

-¿No es evidente?-Raven negó con la cabeza.-Pues porque ya hiciste las paces con nuestro Gar, aunque por desgracia no se encuentre muy bien.-esta última parte la dijo entristecida.

-Si, por eso estoy….Un momento ¿Nuestro? Querrás decir mío.-

-Uh...Adiós.-chisto la rosada mientras huía del lugar.

-Loca.-pensó Raven per al hacerlo se oyó en todo Nervermoor, ya que es su mente y todo lo que piensa se escucha allí.

-¿A quién llamas loca?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-AAAAA,-Grito la Raven real, pero al ver que era su homóloga amarilla seguida de Triste y valentía se calmó un poco.- por favor conocimiento no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Lo siento, y ahora ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?-

-Pues….esto…..tu sabes….ella….bueno….amm…..-Balbuceo Raven haciendo gestos para luego decir-ELLA ME PROVOCO.-

-¿Ella? ¿Te provoco?-Dijo incrédula la de verde.

-Esto…eh…si, eso hizo.-Respondió la empata cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Raven todas hemos visto lo que ha ocurrido, y es bueno tener celos y reclamar a Chico Bestia para ti sola; a pesar de que todavía no te le has confesado; ¡pero por el amor de Dios tener celos de ti misma ya es demasiado!-Exclamo la amarilla.

-Yo no estoy celosa... Bueno al menos no mucho.-Tras la última parte Raven bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-se reía la verde a pleno pulmón.-Yo me parto, JAJAJA, solo un poco celosa dice, JAJAJA, si has estado a punto de matar a felicidad cuando dijo "Nuestro Gar", JAJAJA.-

-Cállate, o te mando a otra dimensión.-Amenazo la empata a su Clon que paro de reír cuando vio la mirada que le tenía dirigida.

-Tranquila Raven.-La apaciguo Conocimiento.-¿De que querías hablar?-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar?-

-Solo vienes aquí si quieres hablar, o si estas enfadada, y dado que no es lo segundo solo queda una opción, ¿Me equivoco?-Sentencio la amarilla.

-No, no te equivocas, pero yo solo quiero hablar contigo.-explico la autentica Raven.

-No, si quieres hablar ellas también tienen que estar delante.-

-Pero, pero… Está bien.-acepto al ver la mirada de las tres.

-Ok, supongo que lo que quieres saber es como ayudar a nuestro chico.-Chisto la de verde haciendo énfasis en nuestro.

-Si eso es lo que quiero, pero es mío no nuestro.-

-JAJAJ; Vale lo que tú digas, JAJAJA.-se rio la de verde.

-Cállate y dime como ayudarlo.-Exclamo furiosa.

-Bueno la manera más fácil sería que intentases entrar en su mente y arreglar lo que sea que ha roto, o podrías curar su cerebro con tus poderes, tu elijes.-Contesto Conocimiento.

-Eso suena bien, pero tendré que hablar con los demás, por si al entrar en su mente ocurre algo malo.-

-¿Ni siquiera vas a considerar la otra opción?-Pregunto extrañada la gris.

-No, pero muchas gracias nos vemos.-dijo la empata mientras salía de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al volver a su habitación miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que había estado varias horas en Nevermoor, aunque no le importó mucho ya que luego se dirigió corriendo hasta la sala buscando a sus amigos para contarles su plan.

-Chico, chicos tengo una idea.-Grito Raven mientras entraba corriendo, pero se paró ya que acaba de interrumpir un beso entre Star y el líder.

-Los siento no sabía que ustedes estaban ya saben, besándose.-

-No importa amiga, ¿Qué es eso que nos querías contar?.-Dijo Starfire sin soltar la mano del petirrojo.

-Pues veras….- y hay quedo la frase por que la alarma azul empezó a sonar, (N/A: No, no han leído mal, y tampoco soy daltónico, ahora se explicara el porqué de esa alarma).-¿Y esa alarma?-

-La coloco Cyborg hace unas horas, significa que Deathstroke está haciendo de las suyas.-Explico rápidamente el líder mientras salía corriendo seguido por los otros titanes.

**-CALLES DE JUMP CITY-**

El edificio del ayuntamiento se encontraba derruido casi por completo y una cortina de humo salía de algunos edificios mientras Robots y mercenarios montados en extraños trípodes, destruían la ciudad en nombre de Deathstroke, este último simplemente observaba el panorama sentado en un trono improvisado con los escombros al más puro estilo de juego de Tronos. Mientras estos sucesos ocurrían un rayo azul y varias bolas verdes destruyeron un montón de Robots mientras que una energía negra destruía algunos de los trípodes y dejaba inconscientes a sus conductores. Por ultimo unos birddarangs impactaron sobre los rostros de los secuaces restantes dejándolos en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor y a Deathstroke sin un ejército.

-No me esperaba menos de los Titanes menos 1- chisto socarronamente sin levantarse del Trono.

-Ríndete, hemos derrotado a tu ejército y tú no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros 4.-Grito el petirrojo.

-JAJAJAJA. Niño tonto, ¿Crees que ese era todo mi ejercito?-Al decir esto un montón de secuaces con armaduras metálicas aparecieron de la nada.-Como veis todos mis secuaces llevan armaduras nanotecnológicas cortesía de LEX CORP.-

-TITANS GO-

**Ok, creo que con esto ya he cumplido con otro cap. mas, veamos ahora el rincón S.B.S.: **

**-Orkidea 16: Como ves lo he continuado, no tan pronto como a mí me gustaría, pero lo he hecho, gracias por los ánimos para los exámenes y trabajos, creo que eso me ayudo a aprobarlos. La inspiración por el contrario me ha venido intermitentemente.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Lo que le ocurre a bestita lo sabrás muy pronto, o no? Juasjuasjuas, no creo que seas dramática, simplemente me sorprendió, una duda, tu nombre es por el personaje de naruto, eso es obvio, pero ¿El numero 12?**

**-as sejmet: Te doy la bienvenida a este fic, gracias por el review, y la verdad me encanta que te guste m i historia, a pesar de ser de las mejores, pero con que la gente lo lea, me vale, aunque solo seáis unos pocos.**

**-Zony: no te preocupes, los errores existen, yo también los cometo, nadie es perfecto. Bueno pásalo bien y que leas con gusto.**

**-Azumi Toudou: Tu también eres nueva, o nuevo no sé; te doy la bienvenida y gracias por el review, y no hace falta que te pongas de rodillas que no voy a dejar colgado este fic, odio dejar las cosa a medias así que no te alarmes que lo continuare hasta el final.**

**Aquí os dejo una idea básica de la foto espero que me la deje subir sino mirad mi perfil.**

** /current/2010/09/dc_con_icnchar_lexluthor_fig_ **

**Si no se sube el enlace pues ponéis esto en el buscador de imágenes:**

**Armadura Lex Luthor Dc universe online**

**Y clicáis en la tercera foto de la primera fila.**

**Bueno eso es todo, hasta el siguiente cap. y pasad un buen día.**


	10. Chapter 10

-Orígenes Cap.10- -El Plan maestro -

**Hola a todos ya me tenéis de vuelta otra vez, con un cap. mas para vuestro deleite, y ahora yo quería deciros una cosa, llegamos a un acuerdo, yo escribo la historia y subo un cap. por semana y vosotros la leéis y me escribís un review, Fácil ¿No?**

**Disclainer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen…aun.**

La batalla se había recrudecido en cuestión de minutos y los titanes casi no tenían oportunidad contra sus enemigos; y es normal, ¿Cómo vencer a unos tíos que llevan armaduras diseñadas para derrotar a Superman?; fácil; no puedes. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban los 4 héroes mientras intentaban no morir.

-Titanes, no retrocedáis.- Ordeno el líder.

-Difícil lo veo-Respondió sarcásticamente Raven.

El enmascarado solo se limitó a rodar los ojos con desespero, luego siguió luchando como si nada. Mientras tanto Deathstroke miraba la escena divertido ya que sabía que los titanes no podrían vencerle, entonces con un ademan llamo a uno de los secuaces y le dijo:

-Comenzad la fase 2.

-Sí, Señor.-respondió el joven mientras se marchaba volando seguido de otros dos secuaces más.

**-TORRE-T-**

Chico bestia sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, y no era para menos, había tenido que soltarse las manos y los pies que estaban agarrados a una camilla en la torre, y lo peor es que no había nadie allí además de él. Después de vestirse con uno de sus uniformes nuevos; que era de manga corta y sustituía el negro por violeta y el violeta oscuro por blanco; se puso a buscar a sus compañeros.

-Qué raro, solo llevamos un mes como titanes y ellos ya desaparecieron, ¿acaso ya se han cansado de mis chistes?-al decir esto se oyeron unos ruidos provenientes de la sal común/Cocina/Living.(N/A: No sé muy bien cuál de las tres es, si no saben a lo que me refiero, es esa sala donde los chicos juegan videojuegos y que tiene un gran ventanal.)-¿Qué ocurre?-exclamo al entra al lugar quedándose sorprendido.

Allí de pie había tres hombres grandes y fornidos con armaduras mecánicas, y los tres miraban hacia el con mala leche.

-¿Es el?-pregunto el más cercano al ventana rota por donde probablemente habían entrado.

-Sí, pero según Deathstroke será cosa fácil, no es más que la mascota.-respondió el más alto de ellos acercándose a Chico bestia.

-¿Mascota?, que se cree ese idiota ¿Que yo no soy un héroe? Pues ahora verán.-

-A por el.-grito el segundo hombre.

Al decir esto los tres hombres dispararon varios rallos contra CB, este los esquivo de milagro, y después cogió carrerilla salto y se abalanzó contra el primer tipo pero se golpeó al chocar contra la armadura. Al caer solo pudo mirarse las manos de manera nerviosa.

-O dios mío, no me puedo transformar.-grito asustado.

-Peor para ti.-dijo el tercer hombre.

Cuando alzo la vista Chico bestia lo último que vio fue como los tres hombres le electrocutaban usando algunas armas de sus trajes.

-Lleváoslo.-

**-CALLES DE JUMP CITY-**

Deathtroke conducía una moto negra mientras los otros cuatro titanes le perseguían con el auto-T.

-Se está escapando.-grito Robín sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y lanzaba unos cuantos birdarangs.-Espero que esto funcione.-Por desgracia no lo hizo y el villano escapo o eso creían, pues cuando estaban a punto de perderlo de vista este se paró y dirigió la vista atrás, dejando que los titanes lo alcanzaran un poco, después continuo, conduciendo. Los titanes se miraron entre si extrañados, entonces Robín explico la situación.

-Es una trampa, pero debemos seguirlo si queremos curar a Chico Bestia.-los demás asintieron.

Al poco llegaron a una refinería abandonada alas afueran de la ciudad, todos conocían ese lugar, era la primer guarida del villano.

-Entremos.-Dijo Robín bajando del coche.-Pero estad atentos.-

-Así lo aremos.-respondió Cyborg.

Robín empujo una puerta con dificultad, que se abrió soltando un chirrido y después desplomándose delante de ellos. Avanzaron por un angosto pasillo carente de luz, mohoso y con ratas deambulando por él, hasta llegar a otra puerta también oxidada que decía, "Sótano". Esta puerta no hizo ruido al ser abierta y tampoco se desplomo, solo se movió delicadamente. Dejando ver unas escaleras de bajada bastante bien cuidadas. Descendieron poco a poco hacia las profundas entrañas del edifico y llegaron a una sala bien iluminada, en la cual se observaban armas, objetos de entrenamiento, un montón de papeles sobre una mesa, varis pantallas de televisión , una extraña máquina y un sillón de cuero negro sobre el que estaba sentado Deathstroke con la máscara un poco levantada; de tal manera que se podía ver desde su nariz hacia abajo; tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y en su mano derecha una copa con un líquido verde claro en ella.

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? No tiene sentido.-

-Puede que para ti no lo tenga pero, para mí y mi brillante plan es simple y necesario.-

-Pues no dejaremos que acabes de realizar tu apestoso plan.-Exclamo Cyborg apuntándole con su cañón.

-No, no, no.-Dijo el villano haciendo burla.-O vuestra, mascota lo pagara.-después de decir eso los tres hombres con los que hablo Deathstroke y que entraron en la Torre trajeron aun inconsciente Chic Bestia ante su presencia.

-¿Qué le has hecho? Como le tenga algo grave te mando a otra dimensión.-grito Raven.

-Por favor, por favor, dejad que os explique mi plan.-hablo sonriendo-Al principio tenía pensado liberar a Psico-pirata, pero luego recordé que esta demente, entonces pensé un poco y di con la solución, Phobia.-Hizo una pausa.-por desgracia, mis planes incluían que ciertos patanes disparasen un rayo contra la semidemonio que fue interceptado por el chico verde, este rayo despojaba de sus poderes a quien alcanzaba en varios días y creaba una conexión entre esa máquina-señalo detrás del .- y la persona objetivo, tuve que cambiar mis planes al encontrarme frente a tal imprevisto, pero no fue nada simplemente lo herí como tenía pensado hacer con la chica, y después jugué con su mente sabía que ninguno de ustedes dejaría que a su amigo le sucediera algo malo, como ven no me equivoque.-otra pausa.-Con un titán menos, el crimen aumentaría y la gente entraría en pánico un pánico que he llenado esta máquina y está esperando salir para atormentar a todos los ciudadanos de EEUU con sus miedos y pesadillas que seguirán llenado la máquina y haciéndola mas poderosa, pero por desgracia necesito a la grisácea para ese cometido, el resto son simples molestias que voy a exterminar en unos momentos.-otra pausa más larga en la cual se levantó y fue hasta la máquina.-Pero, lo mejor es que mientras una o varias personas estén bajo el influjo de la máquina, todos sus recuerdos e información quedaran almacenados en el disco duro para que después yo pueda usar esa información a mi antojo, y así eliminar a cualquier héroe sin necesidad de esforzarme, o mejor podría subastar esta información y ganar millones, imagínenselo, nadie estaría a salvo, no podrías proteger a vuestros seres queridos por que los habríamos matado, y todo eso se podrá ver desde estas pantallas, AJAJAJAJAJAS.

-No dejaremos que hagas daño nuestros amigos, ni a esta ciudad.-Chillo Starfire ,mientras sus ojos se volvían de un verde intenso.

-JAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír, mi meta no es esta ciudad, mi meta es el universo, y todo aquel que no sigua mis designios sufrirá el mismo castigo que Phobia.-Mientras hablaba la máquina detrás suyo comenzó a girar, hasta que un panorama de horror se extendió frete a los titanes: Phobia, estaba conectada al máquina, con su cuerpo abierto en canal y algunos miembros cercenados, allí donde debería haber órganos, solo había chips, cables y demás aparatos electrónicos, junto sus miembros cercenados se enganchan unos cables de tal manera que no sabías donde acababa la carne y donde empezaba el metal, sus ojos habían sido extraídos de sus cuencas y la parte superior de su cabeza, por encima de la frente había sido cortada dejando ver su cerebro aun palpitante conectado a miles de aparatos.

Starfire, aparto la mirada mientras Robín la abrazaba, Raven solo pudo cerrar los ojos y Cyborg no sabía que hacer.

-Ahora que saben lo que les espera comenzare a diseccionar su amigo, pero antes me divertiré con ustedes.- Al decir eso la maquina se ilumino y unos cable salieron disparados clavándose en la espalda brazos y piernas de Deathhstroke.-mientras esté conectado a la máquina podre usar los poderes de quienes estén dentro de ella, pero no se preocupen solo necesito sus cerebros.-

-TITAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-grito Robín de dolor.

-Ahora Robín es tiempo de que tú y tus amigos se reúnan con sus fantasmas del pasado, pero tranquilo seré justo, empezaremos con el pasado menos turbulento y después iremos subiendo la intensidad hasta llegar al gran final, será fantástico.-Después giro la mano y los cuatro héroes, se empezaron a retorcer de dolor que era tan intenso que los dejaba inconscientes, primero Starfire, luego Cybog, por ultimo Raven y al final Robín.-Atadlos a las sillas, el espectáculo está por comenzar.-

**BUENO, otro más, y esto llega a su fin, quedan más o meno Cap. pero no os preocupéis estarán cargado de intriga diversión y mi mal ortografía, yo solo pido una cosa: el que no lo sepa el líquido verde es Absenta.**

**Rincón S.B.S:**

**-Orkidea16: Siento que haya sido corto, pero es que últimamente mi cabeza no da para mas. Y gracias a ti y tus animos aprobé dos exámenes y un trabajo.**

**-Zony: ¿Creo que dije que no dejo las cosas a medias?¿Lo dije no? Espero que te gustara.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga:Yo tambien pensé lo de las personas de multiple personalidad al escribir el Cap. ¿Numero de la suerte? El mio es el 14! Y la verdad tampoco funciona en las grandes ligas.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Orígenes cap. 11- -Pesadillas -

**UOUOUOU, ya estamos aquí y estoy bastante contento por cómo avanza la historia, al fin las musas han decidido darme la inspiración que necesito para poder acabar y ahora que lo he conseguido, creo que solo me falta postear los caps. Aunque aún me falta un final decente, creo que me pasara como con este cap. que lo rescribí un montón de veces.**

**Disclainer: los Teen Titans no son míos.**

Robín abrió los ojos lentamente, al abrirlos se encontró con un espectáculo de circo, donde dos malabaristas se disponían a saltar. En uno de los lados se encontraba un hombre agarrando un trapecio y del otro lado una mujer hablaba con un niño y entonces lo recordó, recordó ese día, recordó donde estaba y volvió a tener miedo, como ese día. El día que sus padres murieron frente a sus ojos.

-…..-Intento gritar, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, intento moverse pero sus músculos no le respondían solo podía mirar como aquella vez, como sus padres morían por su culpa, por haber sido un cobarde. Y allí los vio, los vio caer de nuevo, vio como la gente chillaba, como sus padres se estrellaban contra el suelo, como al final él se quedaba solo.

Poco a poco sus músculos volvieron a responderle y se acercó a su versión más joven que estaba arrodillada frente a los cadáveres de sus padres llorando.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-oyó como el niño le preguntaba.

-no se podía hacer nada.-

-Pero eres un héroe, deberías haber saltado, deberías haber salvado sus vidas.-

-Yo…yo….-

-Solo eres un mal hijo, un cobarde que dejo morir a su familia para poder sobrevivir, un monstruo.-

-Cállate, yo no soy un monstruo, yo no quería, yo… Yo….yo los echo de menos.-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba compungido en el suelo.

De repente el escenario cambio y se encontró en una fábrica, una fábrica que podía reconocer como la guarida del Joker. Mientras se levantaba escucho un grito lejano, un grito de dolor y sufrimiento, y supo en ese instante que es lo que tenía que hacer. CORRER. Y así fue como salió disparado, saltando entre las maquinas, trozos de metal y cables, para llegar junto la persona que había gritado: Starfire.

-Que no se muera, que no se muera, por favor ella no...-repetía una y otra vez el chico maravilla mientras no dejaba de correr.

Y cuando pensaba que todo aquello se acabaría, escucho otro grito más, un grito de muerte, pero este era de BATMAN.

-O dios mío, los está matando a todos.-Chillo alarmado reanudando su frenética carrera.

Una carrera que fue breve pues 3 metros mas adelante observo los motivos de esos alarmantes chillidos, 7 cadáveres descansaban en el suelo; los cadáveres pertenecían a Alfred, Oráculo (Barbara Gordon /Batgirl I), Chico Bestia, Raven, Cyborg, STRAFIRE y BATMAN.

-No, no, no, no….-balbuceaba mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Creías que no me vengaría, Robi.-exclamo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Que les has hecho? JOKER.-

-¿Yo? Nada, la pregunta es… ¿Qué no has hecho tú?-chisto el risueño payaso mientras se acercaba al cadáver de la princesa tamaraniana.

-No, es momento para tus estúpidos acertijos.-

-Por una vez, no es un acertijo, es una pregunta directa, y sabes cuál es la respuesta.-Robín solo negó con la cabeza.-NADA. Tú no has hecho nada. Por eso están muertos, porque te marchaste y los abandonaste, los dejaste solos sin hacer nada, pero ellos aún tenían fe en ti, y mientras yo los mataba ellos decían una y otra vez, "Robín nos salvara "El vendrá y te dará una paliza", JAJAJAJA. Es hilarante.-

-Cállate, eso no es verdad, yo no los abandoné.-

-¿Eso crees? Pero si llevas haciéndolo toda tu vida, primero abandonaste a tus padres en ese trapecio, después abandonaste a Batman para irte a otra ciudad, y ahora abandonaras los Titanes para fugarte con tu princesita, la cual abandonaras cuando te canses de ella.-

-Mientes, tu no me conoces, no sabes quién soy, no puedes decirme que es lo que he hecho por que no es verdad.-

-JAJAJAJAJA, admítelo solo sirves para huir y abandonar a los que te rodean.

-Mentira.-

-Si fuera verdad, ¿Saldrías con Starfire?¿O con la hechicera?-

-¿Raven? A mí no me guata Raven.-

-Te engañas de nuevo, ¿o acaso no fuiste tú el que bajo a los infiernos a rescatarla? ¿No fuiste tú el que la protegió cuando tu amigo perdió el control y se transformó en esa bestia? ¿No es su nombre el primero que gritas cuando hacen daño a todos los titanes? Sabes que la deseas, y no puedes negarlo.-

-CALLATE, DEJA DE MENTIR.-

-No miento.-Tras estas palabras la fábrica se transformó en una habitación, la habitación de Raven.

-¿Qu….-Sus ojos se abrieron tanto por la impresión, porque en la cama de Raven estaban él y ella, BESANDOSE DESNUDOS.-Tengo que tranquilizarme, esto no es real, solo es una alucinación, una mala pasada de Deathstroke.-pensaba con nerviosismo Robín.

-Robín, te he amado durante tanto tiempo…¿Por qué me has negado tus besos?-Exclamo Raven entre gemidos.

-¿Raven me está haciendo el amor? No, ese no soy yo. Dios esto es imposible.-

-Oh, cariño no sé por qué he esperado tanto, pero ahora estamos juntos ¿y sabes una cosa? Cuando estamos juntos nada importa….¡Ni siquiera mi vida!-mientras estas palabras salían de la boca del otro Robín este se levantó de la cama y mientras se colocaba un uniforme igual pero de color gris, decía.-¿Estas mirando Dick? Te está esperando. ¡Vamos, tómala, Dick!-

-Ella no me quiere, ni yo a ella, yo amo a Star.-exclamo el original mientras el otro se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Starfire? ¿La quieres a ella cuando puedes tener a la hija del infierno? ¿una mujer que es igual que tú?¡Quieres a Raven! Tómala amigo…¡Tómala! Después de todo….¿Que tienes que perder?-

-Mucho, no solo pierdo a Star, si no que también pierdo a una amiga, no pienso hacer lo que me digas.-

-Sí, seguro.-respondió irónicamente.

-Cállate de una vez, so cabron.-respondió el héroe real mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara a su doble, que esquivaba con facilidad.

-JAJAJA, puedo esquivar todos tus golpes, porque yo soy tu, no, soy mejor que tu.-

-AHHHHH-grito con rabia, lanzándose otra vez contra su doble malvado, pero esta vez al darle el puñetazo su rostro se movió como su fuera una máscara de goma, al caer se formó un agujero en ella dejando ver la máscara bicolor de Deathstroke.

-Tú, deja de atormentarnos.-

-Evítalo.-dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire y segundos más tarde también lo hacia la habitación, hasta que una oscuridad total lo rodeo.

-¿Y ahora?-

Como para darle una respuesta, una gran puerta apareció delante de el, era una puerta de plata con formas robóticas en azul alrededor y una gran C en el centro.

-Cyborg. ¿Es el siguiente? ¿creí que sería Chico Bestia?-Mientras decía esas palabras abrió la puerta y entro.

**Por desgracia este cap. es muy muy corto, lo siento mucho de verdad, si os preguntáis porque Robín salva primero a Cyborg y no a Star, es porque su pasado es más doloroso que el Cyborg, si no fuera por eso ella sería la siguiente. Y ahora el S.B.S:**

**-as sejmet: de verdad, no sé si ha sido un error de la página y tu review no ha llegado, pero si no es así no sé qué quiere decir tu review y hasta que no lo descubra no puedo decirte mucho más, gracias por leer.**

**-Orkidea16: ahora empieza la mejor parte, el final está muy cerca. Yo te recomendaría, que compraras palomitas para los próximos caps. Te harán falta.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. y dejad reviews solo hay que seguir la flecha mágica.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12

-Orígenes Cap.12- -¿Hombre o Maquina? -

**Hey ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bastante mosqueado con los de DC por que en el nuevo universo que han creado BB ES ROJO. ¡ROJO! ¿A quién se le ocurre? (Ya os contare más abajo.) También estoy bastante contento, porque en este último capítulo me han llegado muchos reviews, la verdad no espera tener 41 reviews a lo largo de la historia, 10, como mucho 20, pero 41 eso se sale de mis expectativas, muchas gracias enserio.**

**Ahora solo me queda decir lo de siempre los Teen titans no son míos son de DC pero ojala no fuera así.**

-Todo está listo para el experimento señor Stone, ¿Cree que saldrá bien?-Dijo un hombre de bata blanca y cabellos rubios

-Tonterías mis experimentos siempre salen bien. Jamás he cometido errores.-Le respondió otro hombre un poco más mayor y también con una bata blanca, después se güiro para mirar a una mujer.-¿Cómo va tu experimento cariño?

- Los preparativos para el MK-2 están casi listos, Silas.-Respondió la mujer.

-Bien pero ten cuidado, Elionore.-

-Tu siempre preocupado de todo, por eso me case contigo.-

-Lo se.-Y tras estas palabras se dieron un beso corto.-Hasta después, y mucha suerte mi amor.-

-Lo mismo digo, por cierto ¿Has visto a Victor?

Como una respuesta a esa pregunta las puertas de la sala se abrieron mostrando a un joven afroamericano de casi dos metros, musculoso, con un chándal azul del instituto local y una pelota de Rugby bajo el brazo.

-Hey, hola papa, hola mama ¿Cómo van los experimentos?- grito el joven a sus padres a modo de saludo.

-Bastante bien, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-Dijo el hombre.

-Pues claro.-Respondió el joven cogiendo una bata blanca.

-Pues sígueme, después iremos con tu madre, y no toques nada.-

-Tranquilo tendré cuidado.- exclamo mientras entraban en una habitación.

Al llegar al lugar se podía observar una maquina enorme, como una especie de anillo gigante, enchufada a miles de computadoras, todas ellas con datos, formulas y otras cosas en sus pantallas.

-¿Qué es esto, papa?-

-Simple, una barrera interdimensional de alto alcance.-

-Es increíble, ¿Y con esto podremos viajar entre otras tierras paralelas?

-Más o menos sí, pero aún está en estado de proyecto, hoy será la primera prueba. Ponte las gafas.-Después de decir eso Silas Stone pulso algunos botones de un computador y a los pocos segundos, la maquina empezó a vibrar y zumbar provocando rayos y luces, que al final se arremolinaron y abrieron un agujero negro de color azul.

-¡Papa! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!-Chillo el joven emocionado.

-Lo sé, es increíble.-Grito aún más fuerte el científico, mientras seguía apretando botones, logrando así que el portal se abriera más y les mostrara a los allí presentes otra dimensión. Esa dimensión era un cenagal enumere en el cual había esparcidos por todas partes un sinfín de lagos de colores que burbujeaban, se movían y giraban como si alguien o algo loa moviera.-Asombroso. Jamás había visto algo semejante.-Dijo asombrado Silas Stone mientras movía la mano hacia delante. Los demás también estaban sorprendidos y por ello no observaron como una especie de gota de color rosa oscuro se deslizaba fuera del portal y se filtraba atreves del suelo.

-Papa, tú y mama vais a conseguir el Nobel gracias a esto.-

Las palabras de su hijo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Tienes razón pueden darnos el Nobel, pero no lo daremos a conocer hasta que el estudio de tu madre esté completado.-y al finalizar estas palabras apago el generador, cerrando el portal a otra dimensión.-Ahora vamos a ver a tú madre ya a hablarle sobre los descubrimientos.-

-De acuerdo.-Respondió el joven mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y dejaba que su padre pasara antes que el.-¿Crees que a mamá le gustara?-

-¿Gustarle? Se emocionara, sin duda alguna.-Dijo con una sonrisa, que no duro mucho porque un grito de dolor y llanto rompió el silencio en la sala.-Viene del laboratorio de tu madre.-Chillo el científico.

Cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde, El ser de masa viscosa de otra dimensión había matado a la mujer de Silas Stone y su cadáver yacía en el suelo destrozado y humeante. Padre e hijo se sintieron vacíos pero segundos más tarde el joven se abalanzó sobre la bestia, que moviendo un tentáculo fundió las extremidades y medio rostro a su agresor. Silas Stone observo la escena con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la criatura se acercaba.

-Has matado a las dos personas que más quiero y ahora vas a matarme a mí, pero tengo malas noticias para ti, monstruo, solo existen seis ácidos que disuelvan de esa manera los tejido humanos y todos ellos son solubles al agua.- Tras esta confesión apretó la alarma anti incendios provocando la disolución y muerte del extraño ser de otra dimensión.

Mientras el ser se moría, Silas se acercó a los dos cadáveres, o eso creía pues al acercarse mas pudo observar que su hijo aun respiraba. Determinado a no dejar a su hijo morir como le ocurrió a su mujer fusiono a este con el experimento MK2 que se estaba llevando acabo. Por desgracia esto lo convirtió en un monstruo y un paria de la sociedad, un ser que era despreciado por todos salvo por su padre.

Las lágrimas corrían por lo que quedaba del rostro humano de Cyborg, mientras estaba de rodillas frente a una esfera de Mercurio que le enseñaba su pasado. Detrás de el una copia exacta pero sin partes metálicas lo observaba.

-¿Por qué me enseñas esto?-

-Para recordarte cuál es tu lugar, monstruo.-

-Yo no soy un monstruo, soy un hombre.-

-¿Tú crees?, veamos que opina el mundo.-tras estas palabras la sala oscura en la que se encontraban se transformó en un parque con árboles y una extensa llanura verde.

-¿Qué diablo…? Un momento esto es el Second Park de Jump City. ¿Que estoy haciendo a…?-no acabo su frase por que vio una figura que le observaba, una joven no muy alta de tez oscura con dos moños a los lados y un traje ajustado negro y amarillo.-¿Karen?¿Eres tú?¡Que alegría me da verte!-

-¡NO! Se as lo que seas…¡Aléjate de mí!-Chillo la joven con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.-¡Eres un monstruo!¡Aléjate!-Chillo aún más fuerte cuando Cyborg se acercó.

-¿Estás loca mi amor? Me conoces. Soy yo Tu Sparky.-

-¡No me toques monstruo! ¡No me toques!-

-Ya has oído a la señorita, Tio. ¡Quítale las manos de encima!-Exclamo el otro Cyborg a sus espaldas.

-Quien…¡No es posible!-Grito Cyborg apartándose de Abeja.

-Oh, gracias a dios, Víctor… Gracias a Dios que has venido.-dijo la joven mientras corría a los brazos del falso Cyborg.

-Te dije que siempre estaría aquí si me necesitabas Abejita.-Después se giró para encarar al Héroe.-¡Piérdete, monstruo metálico!¡No queremos a tipos como tú!¡Asustas a los niños!-

-Karen, por favor… Soy Vic Stone, tu Sparky, me conoces. Por favor, Karen, mírame…Soy el verdadero.-Pero las palabras del héroe fueron inútiles solo sirvieron para que la joven abrazara más fuerte al "otro" Cyborg.-Soy el verdadero Vic Stone..-

-¿Ah sí? Mírate, Tio. Estas hecho de acero y plástico, no de carne y hueso. ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué te da derecho a estar con gente real?-

-¡Aléjate de nosotros monstruo! ¿Por qué no te pierdes, montón de basura oxidada? ¡Solo eres un Robot apestoso!-Gritaban algunas personas allí presentes.

-¿Quieres ser un verdadero hombre, Stone? Renuncia al metal colega...-Reclamaba el Cyborg malvado con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.- ¡…renuncia a las partes que te mantiene vivo!-

-No…No puedo. ¡Sin ellas moriría!-

-¿Y a quién le importa, Stone? ¡A quién le importa!-

-¡A MI!-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Robín? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el verdadero Cyborg.

-He venido a salvarte amigo, no le hagas caso a ese tipo, tu eres único, eres un titán, eres un hombre de verdad y aun más importante eres mi amigo.-

-Gracias, amigo, lo necesitaba.-Mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas el paisaje cambiaba, las personas desaparecían y el "otro" Cyborg se transformaba en Deathstroke.

-Puede que le hallas salvado a el también, pero no podrás salvarlos a todos, me ocupare personalmente.-Y después se esfumo en el aire como si no existiera.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto aturdido el joven metálico.

-Ahora salvaremos a los demás.-

-Bien, ¿Quién es el siguiente?-

-Querrás decir "La siguiente".-Aclaró mientras señalaba una puerta morada y verde con motivos extraterrestres pintados en ella y una gran S en el medio.

-¿Starfire? ¿Y el lechuguino? ¿Ya lo has salvado?-

-No, Chico Bestia aun está atrapado.-

-Pero ¿Cómo? Su pasado no puede ser tan malo, el siempre sonríe.-

-Creo, que esa sonrisa es una máscara para ocultar su dolor, no sabemos cuánto a podido sufrir, pero ahora tenemos otros problemas.-

Al acabar de Hablar las puertas emitieron un leve chirrido y después se abrieron dejando paso a nuestros héroes.

**Valla valla otro Capitulito mas para que lo leais.**

**Para los que queráis saber a que venia lo de arriba os hare un breve resumen.**

**Los de Dc comics, crearon un nuevo universo en los comics empezando de cero y cambiándolo todo, vamos que lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora no sirve de nada(como si no existiera), dado este cambio, muchos héroes sufrieron bastantes cambios, pero solo ire con lo que intresa los titanes.**

**Vale para empezar Starfire ya no pertenece a los titanes, ahora sale con Capucha Roja (Red-X en la serie) y forma parte de los Outlaws.**

**Robin 1, ya no existe ahora es desde el principio Nightwing y su traje es negro y granate ocuro en las zonas donde antes era azul.**

**Cyborg ahora es uno de los fundadores de la JLA, y tiene 30 añacos.**

**Raven apareció en 6 numeros junto a los siete secretos(Un grupo nuevo que han creado) y después murió (increíble verdad) a manos de su padre.**

**Los Titanes ahora son Robin 2 que parece sacado de el escuadron de superhalcones por el traje que lleva, Superboy que parece un macarra con cresta, camiseta de tiras y patalones rotos, Wonder Girl que es una especie de Caperucita roja lijera de ropas, muy ligera de ropas, y después dos héroes mas que no conozco.**

**Y por ultimo hay un grupo llamado The Ravagers en el cual están cuatro tipos que no conozco (dos chicas, un chico y un alien) y después esta BB econ la piel en Rojo y con la apariencia de un Lobezno junior, y (según la nueva historia) su hermana TERRA. Si Terra que además ahora tiene el pelo un poco mas ocuro y es mas tirando a chica adulta.**

**Aquí os dejo unas fotos de ese desastre:**

**-Starfire:**

** . /2011/09/month-late-and-dollar-short-flashpoint_ **

** 2011/07/15/flashpoint-red-hood-and-the-outlaws/**

**-Nightwing:**

** . **

** comics_ ?Id=26554**

**-Teen Titans:**

** . **

** . **

**-Raven:**

** . **

** post/7414429630/ugh-no-just-no-flashpoint-secret-seven-3**

**-Cyborg:**

** forums/battles/7/how-strong-is-new-52-cyborg/747240/**

** .cl/tag/jim-lee/page/2/**

**-The Ravagers (BB y Terra):**

** blogs/el_wrayy88**

**/\ Aquí teneis que ir casi hasta el final de la pagina por que hace un resumen completo del nuevo universo DC.**

** . **

**Bueno y ahora Respondere comentarios:**

**-Hinata12 Hyuga: siento no haber respondido al comentario del Cap. 10 pero es que la pagina y yo aun nos estamos entendiendo. Supongo que no tardare en recibir un review por el Cap11, espera ya lo has mandado.=D**

**-Caprichy Anders:Valla cuanto Review junto, y bienvenida a la historia, muchas gracias por leer.¿Chico Bestia real? No seria mala idea, pero yo me quedo con que en el armario no hubiera un regalo pero eso ya mas adelante, Como habras podido leer no es que le lavaran el cerbro es algo mas complicado y siento volverá desilusionarte, pero no es Phobia es Deathstroke. ¿Has robado una compu? Bueno, no te preocupes por las actualizaciones que eso es un cap. por semana mas o menos. Y feliz dia del amor y la amistad par ti tambien, aunque un poco tarde.**

**-VioletaLogan:Hola, bienvenida aleer mi historia, y por favor no te mueras, que si no yo me deprimo y dejo de escribir. **

**-Zony: No me pareces pesado, la verdad ,me guta que me recuerden las cosas es mas sencillo.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Siento lo del RobinxRaven pero era necesario, la verdad no me sentí muy bien escribiéndolo, pero había que hacerlo, como puedes observar el chico maravilla va a salvar a todos o al menos intentarlo. Feliz dia del amor y la amistad tambien para ti y todos los que len este fic.**

**-DarkButterfly: Bonito nombre, tiene un vello significado, te doy la bienvenida al fic y gracias por leer, y como ya he dicho intenbtare subir un cap por semana.**

**Y Con toda esta tontería, es mas largo el S.B.S que el cap, lo siento de otra.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Orígenes Cap.13- -Princesas -

**Hola personajillos y lectores varios, ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Aburridos de esperar? Pues tengo buenas noticias, ya he subido otro capítulo. Por desgracia los Teen titans siguen siendo propiedad de Dc comics y Warner Bros pero que se le va a hacer.**

Robín y Cyborg, se encontraban en una habitación morada en la que flotaban miles de esferas plateadas, en algunas de ellas se podían observar imágenes otras simplemente brillaban demasiado como para poder verlas directamente.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-pregunto el semi androide.

-Recuerdos. Cada una de estas esferas son recuerdos de la vida de Star, supongo que también habrá algún que otro sueño.-

-¿Y eso cómo nos ayuda exactamente?-

-Cuando entre en tu mente encontré un paisaje parecido, gracias a que fui saltando de recuerdo en recuerdo pude encontrarte.-

-¿Viste mis recuerdos?-

-Los oí, tenía los ojos cerrados intente no enterarme mucho, son tus recuerdos, es algo privado.-

-Entiendo. No vuelvas a hacerlo.-

Robín asintió mientras saltaba al interior de una de las esferas y Cyborg le seguía. Pero nada podía prepararlos para lo que verían después, la esfera los había llevado de vuelta a Tamaran, con sus altas torres grises y sus increíbles palacios. Y allí a pocos metros de ellos en una enorme sala había dos tronos en los que se sentaban un hombre y una mujer de cabellos rojos como los de Starfire, y parada enfrente de ellos estaba una jovencita de pelo naranja y ojos verdes Starfire y a su lado estaba la terrible Blackfire, ambas con menos edad de la que ahora tenían.

-Hijas mías,-Hablo el hombre.- os mandado llamar por que en unos minutos os enfrentareis en combate singular en el Gran torneo celebrado en Okara, demostrando todo lo que habéis aprendido de los Caballeros de Okara, esos si solo una podrá graduarse y acceder al Trono, ¿entendéis lo que eso significa?-Ambas chicas asintieron.-Bien, pues preparaos, el combate empezará en breve, y mucha suerte a las dos, y no olvidéis que gane quien gane, nosotros os queremos a ambas.-Tras estas palabras el hombre y la mujer se levantaron, y junto con Starfire se fundieron en un largo abrazo y después hicieron lo mismo con Blackfire.

Tras eso el recuerdo se volvió borroso y lo siguiente que observaron es que estaban en unas gradas observando una pantalla por la que se retransmitía el combate de las dos hermanas, ambas lanzaban ráfagas estelares por sus manos (B/A: No sé cómo se llaman en realidad), claramente se podía observar que Starfire era más experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su hermana era más sádica y cruel. En un movimiento en falso Blackfire cayó por un precipicio; habría sido su fin si su hermana no la hubiera salvado, pero en vez de agradecerle la loca de Blackfire intento matarla. Los maestros de ambas las detuvieron con un movimiento rápido evitando el derramamiento de sangre. Después un hombre anciano se acerca a las dos.

-Princesas, hemos tomado una decisión, Starfire continuara su entrenamiento y se sentara en el trono en un futuro, mientras que Blackfire por sus actos de agresión vandálica será exiliada del planeta. Ese es el veredicto.-

-No puedes hacerme esto, viejo estúpido, ¡YO BACKFIRE SOY LA GRAN PRINCESA; LA FUTURA SOBERANA DE TAMARAN!-

-Desde hoy no.-

El recuerdo se empezó a volver borroso de nuevo y lo siguiente que vieron fue tamaran destrozado he invadido por miles de naves extraterrestres.

-No recuerdo que Star nos hablase de esto.-Menciono Cyborg.

-Eso no importa, sígueme.-Exclamo el líder dirigiéndose al palacio.

Al legar al lugar pudieron observar como uno de los tronos estaba destrozado y sobre el otro se encontraba BLACKFIRE, mientras, atada de pies y manos, y arrodillada enfrente de su perturbada hermana se encontraba Starfire, y no tenía muy buen aspecto, como si le hubieran dado una paliza de las grandes.

-Bien Hermanita ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-¿Qué has hecho con nuestros padres? ¿Y donde esta nuestro hermano?-

-Eso no te importa, a partir de ahora tu eres una ofrenda de paz, los Habitantes de la ciudadela me dejaran gobernar Tamaran y tu serás la moneda de cambio entre los dos pueblos, mañana serás la sirvienta del emperador de la ciudadela y tendrás que satisfacerlo de la mejor manera posible. JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-

-Monstruo.-

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano dejarías de ser virgen, un poco antes un poco después no tiene importancia, ahora lleváosla.-

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a los carceleros hasta una nave en la que se suponía que llegaría hasta la Ciudadela. Pero no fue así, en vez de eso la nave vago por el espacio durante 5 largos años y en ese periodo de tiempo los otros titanes vieron como Starfire sufría las peores torturas jamás existidas.

-Esto es horrible, ¿y dices que estuvo 5 años así?-

-por desgracia si, Víctor.-

Tras las palabras intercambiadas entre los dos hombres un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la nave, segundos más tarde los Psiones (otra raza alien, que se lleva a matar con todo dios) destruyeron la nave haciendo prisioneros todos los allí presentes incluyendo a Starfire y su Hermana.

Los recuerdos volvieron a ser borrosos y los dos jóvenes fueron transportados de nuevo a otro lugar, ahora estaban en una especie de laboratorio y en un tubo de ensayo gigante estaba Starfire conectada por un montón de cables, esto les recordó a Robin y cyborg el destino que había sufrido Phobia (Capítulos anteriores).

-Señor, cree que el espécimen sobrevivirá.-Hablo una especie de lagarto verde y largo que allí estaba.

-Pues claro, no son las primeras pruebas que realizamos, ya hora llévame junto el otro espécimen.-Respondió otro lagarto.

Por desgracia para los Psions Starfire empezó a moverse en su cárcel de cristal y segundos más tarde estaba libre.

-A por ella.-grito el primer Psion.

-Jamás volveré a ser vuestra esclava.-Exclamo antes de hacer un agujero en la pared y escapar por el espacio en dirección a la tierra.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes observaron la escena, comprendían el dolor físico al que había sido sometida Starfire en esos años de torturas, pruebas y experimentos, pero aquello era demasiado.

**-Mientras tanto con Starfire-**

Nos encontramos en la Torre T, concretamente en el cuarto de nuestra alien favorita, pero no está sola a su lado se encuentra una versión malvada de ella(Como las de Robín y Cyborg) que agarraba por el cuello a un Robín asustado e indefenso.

-Yo… Yo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

-Por favor Star suéltame, me estas matando….por el amor…de dios…..Star ¡Suéltame!-

-Solo tengo que apretar un poco tu cuello hombrecito enclenque...Y te aplastare como aun vil gusano!-Chillo la "otra" Starfire-Soy una tamaraniana y tu…tu eres un débil idiota. ¿Cómo he podido renunciar a mi herencia por un enclenque como tú?-Bramo mientras clavaba los dedos en el cuello de Robín y este moría irremediablemente.

-Oh no… Dick… Yo…No quería ¡Dick!-

-¿Por esto abandonaste tu trono en Tamaran? Creí que teníamos mejor gusto. Con todo el poder que corre por tus venas...¿Lo dejas por el?-

-Nunca quise poner en peligro a Dick. Cariño responde, ¡No te mueras!-Grito la verdadera estar mientras intentaba inútilmente reanimar a su amado.

-¡Tu no perteneces a este planeta! ¡Tampoco a Tamaran! ¡y mucho menos perteneces a este insulso!-La falta Star agarro a la verdadera de los hombros y grito.-¡Renuncia a el!¡Renuncia a tú herencia!¡Renuncia tus orígenes! ¡Y puede que este crio viva!-

-¿Quieres que renuncie a todo lo que soy? ¿a todo lo que me queda?-

-¿Todo lo que te queda?-Rio la clon.-No te queda nada, Tamaran fue destruido, los titanes habéis perdido y después la tierra morirá.-

-Mientes.-Chillo la auténtica.

-Te lo enseñare.-y con un movimiento de brazo la Torre T se convirtió en Tamaran.

-¡X´Hal reconozco estas salas ¿Estamos en Tamaran?¿Y por qué esta todo el mundo atado?¿Padre?¿Madre?¿RYand´r?(Es su hermano pequeño) ¿Qué os ha sucedido?-

-Yo he sucedido.-Bramo una voz.-Ahora son mis esclavos.¡Tamaran será destruido por que los abandonaste!¿Podrías haberlos salvado, pero volviste a la tierra mientras tu pueblo moría! Pero tienes otra oportunidad….-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es hare lo que sea.-

-¡Para salvar Tamaran tienes que volver a ser una esclava!-exclamo la clon agitando unos grilletes.

-Por X´Hal ¡NO¡ ¡Todo menos eso¡-

-Tranquila solo dolerá los primeros mil años. JAJAJAJA- rio malvadamente mientras intentaba colocarle los grilletes ala otra muchacha.-Quédate quieta y quizás solo así muestre clemencia.-

Pero justo cuando los grilletes iban a ser colocados un birdarang los lanzo lejos y una descarga sónica impacto en el pecho de la farsante lanzándola lejos, y haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-STAR.-chillo el joven líder acercándose para levantarla pero esta se apartó.

-¡No!¡No quiero más sufrimiento!¡No me atormentes más!¡Sal de mi mente!-

-Tranquila Star somos reales, mira.-dijo el medio androide mientras ayudaba a Robín a levantarla con cuidado.

-¿De verdad sois vosotros?¿No estoy soñando?-

Pues claro que no, mi amor, claro que no.- y tras estas palabras compartieron u largo beso entre los dos.

-No es por romper el momento, pero aún tenemos una versión psicópata de tu novia que intenta matarnos.-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos ocupemos de ella.-sentencio Robín.-

-¡NO! Yo me encargare.-Grito la pelirroja alzando el vuelo para encontrase con su otro yo.

Ya en el aire la verdadera Starfire arremetió violentamente contra su clon y este inútilmente intento defenderse, después de forcejear un rato consiguió lanzar un puñetazo ala car de la verdadera chica e intentar escapar pero un rayo azul le hizo cambiar su trayectoria logrando que chocar contra un montón de birdarangs que habían sido lanzados por el líder titán. Segundos después caía al suelo adolorida. Intento levantarse pero unos rayos verdes le impidieron tal movimiento, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que volver a su forma original de Deathstroke y desaparecer.

-¿Hemos ganado amigos?-

-No, Star, todavía no.-Respondió su metálico amigo.-

-Vámonos, hay que encontrar la siguiente puerta.-ordeno el líder.

-No hay mucho donde buscar, se ve claramente.-Exclamo Cyborg señalando una puerta negra y azul con inscripciones en rojo y una gran R morada en el medio.

-Es un juego para él, en cuento uno queda libre nos muestra el camino hacia la siguiente trampa.-

-Lo sabemos novio Robín, pero no nos quedan muchas opciones si queremos liberar a nuestros amigos.-

-Tienes razón.-mientras decía esto la mano de Robín se entrelazo con la de Starfire y acompañados por Cyborg entraron por la puerta hacia su siguiente destino.

**OTRO más, ya van 13? O 12? No estoy muy seguro y eso que soy yo el que escribe.**

**Bueno me gustaría sabe que os ha parecido y eso, y si tenéis alguna queja sobre el ROBINXRAVEN de capítulos anteriores solo deciros que lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.**

**S.B.S.:**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: No creo que con mi fic aprendas mucho más, quizás un poco de algo por aquí y otro poco por allá, pero para explicar todo el universo Dc bufff harían falta un montón de fics. A mí tampoco me gusta nada de nada lo que han hecho, se fueron mucho de la olla. Yo también pensé lo del extraterrestre pero como nadie me hacía caso supuse que eran cosas mías. Siento lo del RavenXRobin de verdad pero hacía falta ponerle dudas al chico, y en cuanto a la otra pareja ya falta poco para que puedan ser felices juntos…o a lo mejor no…**

**-Caprichy Anders: está muy bien que te encanten los relatos, y la verdad lo de la compu me parece más una anécdota que otra cosa, eso sí ten cuidado a quien se lo dices, y feliz día del Amor y la amistad también pa ti.**

**-Orkidea16: La verdad es que no publique muy rápido, cuando tengo tiempo. SHHHHH no hables muy alto que eso es spoiler, jajaj es broma XD. En cuanto a los comics es más o menos, como tú dices, solo que ahora no se conocen entre ellos todavía, y hay cosas muy raras por el medio.**

**-Zony: Yo tampoco sé que se tomaron pero tiene que ser muy bueno para que hicieran el pifostio que han hecho. Y créeme, las historias son un fracaso, se salvan dos o tres y ahora están replanteando se dejarlo todo como antes, por eso de las quejas y tal.**

**-Alex: Hola, amigo encantado de conocerte, ¿O es amiga? Por eso de que Alex es un nombre ambiguo, bueno da igual ya me dirás si eres tío o tía, el caso es que te quería comentar que es genial que quieras que no halla faltas de ortografía y eso, pero yo escribo por diversión y si me pongo a revisar todas las faltas es que me muero, como puedes observar también faltan un montón de acentos y mayúsculas, pero es que yo soy así, miro las faltas garrafales y las que no se notan las dejo. Y sobre todo siento mucho que la historia te parezca aburrida o no tenga el gancho que a lo mejor se le podría sacar, pero es que acabo de empezar y este es mi primer fic, sin contar el One-shot y el otro que tengo a medias, y como que en alguna cosa voy pez. Solo decirte que te agradezco las molestias de leer mi fic y ayudarme con las faltas, y espero tener otro review tuyo pronto, sino pos lo siento y ya otra vez será.**

**-DarkButterfly: Gracias por pasarte a leer. Tranquila que lo de subir de semana en semana lo cumpliré a menos que la palme, cosa que no creo posible de momento, Besos para ti también.**

**Hasta aquí todo, un placer por escribir y que vosotros leáis y nos vemos al semana que viene. ADIOSSSSSSSSSSS.**


	14. Chapter 14

-Orígenes Cap. 14- - Empata -

**Hola a todos los caminantes de fanfiction y otros entes de ese mundo, ¿me habéis dejado reviews? ¿habéis sido buenos chicos? Si y si. Y como habéis sido taaaaan buenos aquí tenéis otro capitulo mas de "Orígenes Secretos" espero que os guste.**

**Como no estoy seguro de si habéis visto la serie o no, oh si os habéis leído los cómics, el pasado de Raven (que se relata en la serie) lo pondré mas bien como una explicación hecha por alguien a los titanes y me centrare mas en los tormentos que vive en su mente.**

**Los teen titans no son míos y blabalbal.**

Los tres titanes se encontraban en una roca flotante rodeados de caminos de piedra que flotaban en el aire , el cielo era negro con tonos rojizos y casi no había vegetación y la que podía vislumbrase estaba marchita.

- Amigos ¿Qué es este horrible lugar?-

-Nevermore. Chico Bestia y yo ya estuvimos aquí hace tiempo y la verdad me sigue pareciendo un lugar demasiado tétrico y sombrío.-

-¿Esto es la mente de Raven?-Pregunto Robin, recibiendo un asentimiento como única respuesta.

-¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!-se oyó gritar a lo lejos, segundos después una mancha rosa se abalanzaba sobre ella y la tiraba al suelo.-Has venido de visita, esto es genial, podemos probarnos trapitos, y hacer una pijamada, y pintarnos la uñas y….-la "mancha" de color rosa se callo al observar a los otros dos acompañantes.

-¿Y ella es?-Pregunto robin sin creerse que delante de el estuviera una chica exactamente igual a su amiga Raven pero con una capa de color rosa y gritando babosadas que solo a Starfire le parecerían maravillosas.

-Alegre o felicidad. Una de las emociones de Raven.-Explico Cyborg.

-has dicho emociones en plural ¿Cuántas hay?-

-Pue no estoy muy seguro.-

-Somos 8.-dijo la Rosada con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Yo, Rabia, Valiente, Inteligencia, Sabiduría, Amor, Tonta y Triste.-explico mientras contaba con los dedos.

-¿Entonces tu eres una emoción de nuestra amiga Raven?¿Y todas vivís aquí?¿Y querrías ser mi amiga?-Le pregunto Starfire

-Si, si y por supuesto que si.-Respondió la aludida.

-¡ALEGRE!-Chillaron varias voces detrás de ellos.-No molestes a los Titanes, no ves que están ocupados.-

-Pero es que si no me divierto ahora no podre hacerlo nuca por que ellos no van a volver.-Respondió la rosada a otras siete chicas idénticas a raven pero con capas de diferentes colores.

-¿Son las otras emociones?-

-Si, somos emociones robin. Yo soy inteligencia.-respondió la raven de capa amarilla.-Y ellas son mis hermanas: la de capa roja es Rabia, la de capa naranja Tonta la de capa marrón Sabiduría, la de capa verde Valiente, la de capa gris Triste, la de capa blanca es Amor y supongo que ya conocéis a Alegre.-

-Si, un placer, pero podríais explicarnos donde esta Raven. Es urgente.-sentencio Robin con amargura.-

-Supongo que conocéis el pasado de Raven, y sabréis que ella paso toda su infancia recluida en un monasterio, sin contacto humano mas allá que el que le proporcionaban los monjes o su madre cada 4 años, y supongo que también sabéis que ella vivió atormentada por la profecía y que todas las personas que ella intentaba conocer o huían asustadas o se enfadaban con ella y la llamaban monstruo.-Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.- Bien entonces dejad que os guié a donde ella se encuentra quizás vosotros podáis hacer algo.-Mientras decía esto ella y las demás emociones empezaron a caminar excepción de Amor y Alegre, al notar esto Valiente se dio la vuelta para hablar con ellas mientras el resto las miraba expectantes.

-Chicas tenemos que marcharnos, hay que salvar a Raven.-

-NO.-Respondieron las otras dos al unisono.

-¿Cómo que no?¿por que no?-

-Por que hay que esperar por Garfield, el todavía no ha venido, seguro que se ha perdido y por eso tarda tanto.-Explico la de blanco.

-Chicas, Bestita no va ha venir.-Respondió Cyborg con la voz triste.

Las otras dos solo lo miraron y luego la de rosa hablo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy buena Cy, casi me lo trago, Ahora en serio ¿Dónde esta Gar?-

-Chico bestia no esta con nosotros, aun no lo hemos salvado.-Explico Robin calmada mente mientras alas emociones se les ensombrecía el rostro.

-estas mintiendo ¿verdad? En realidad Garfield esta escondido y cuando menos me lo espere saldrá y me abrazara y me contara sus chistes y todas esas cosas, el no puede estar encerrado, el tiene que estar aquí.-Grito con lagrimas en los ojos la emoción Blanca.

-Ya te han dicho que no esta ¿?que es lo que no entiendes?-sentencio Rabia.

-Eres tu la que no lo entiende, si el no esta aquí, si todavía no lo han salvado eso solo significa que ha sufrido mas que yo… y yo no puedo verlo sufrir, no lo soportaría.-En este punto se arrodillo todavía llorando y en un susurro dijo.-Lo quiero demasiado como ver todo el dolor de su vida.-

En ese punto los titanes y las demás emociones entendieron la actitud de las dos chicas que ahora estaban arrodilladas en el suelo y lloraban abrazadas. Poco apoco Robin se acerco ellas se arrodillo y les hablo calmada mente.

-Alegre. Amor. Escuchad. Star, Cyborg y yo vamos a salvar a Chico Bestia, pero para ello primero tenéis que ayudarnos salvar a raven y no podemos salvar a Raven si no sabemos donde esta. ¿Lo entendéis?-Las dos emociones dejaron de llorar y después asintieron lentamente mientras se secaban las lagrimas una ala otra.-Eso esta muy bien, ¿Ahora podéis llevarnos junto raven?-pregunto Robin extendiendo las manos.

Las emociones cogieron sus manos tímidamente, y después se levantaron con su ayuda, una vez de pie se colocaron las capuchas y comenzaron a caminar seguida de las otra emociones y los titanes.

**Mientras tanto en lo mas profundo del subconsciente de Raven:**

Raven chilla sabe lo que esta apunto de pasar. El miedo crece mientras se forman las imágenes…Empezando por docenas… y creciendo rápidamente a cientos…miles..un millón de almas e incluso mas….Todas le suplican se agarran… le empujan…¡Le gritan! Le pellizcan la carne, le trituran de su capa..la exponen a sus horrores, miedos y vergüenzas, enfermedades y dolencias…¡RAVEN GITA! Pero nadie la oye, esta sola sintiendo el dolor de las almas, intentando curarlas a pesar de que eso signifique su muerte pero es demasiado, no puede con todo. Un millón de almas han desgarrado cualquier protección de su frágil alma….Todos quieren algo de ella,,la misma parte….la parte que pude salvarlos….¡Pero Raven sabe que salvarlos ala destruiría! Y otra vez Raven Chilla. Incluso al sumergirse en su pesadilla incluso cuando sus miedos están saliendo ala luz y, si es posible, destruyendo lo que queda de su alma,incluso así, Raven chilla.

Esta desnuda ante el mundo, sus horrores mas íntimos están expuestos; pero en medio de las llamas y el calor, ella se siente… SERENA.¿TRANQUILA? Casi sin saber porque, se sienta, pensando en ella un momento. Y quizás por primera vez en su vida, sonríe. Esta sola, y la intimidad de su alma sigue intacta. Y….Entonces, empieza de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra vez mas. Nunca van a dejarla sola. Nunca podrá disfrutar de un solo momento de paz…Las emociones la rodean atacándola, alimentándose de ella, ¿destruyéndola! Y grita otra vez, y otra vez cae y cae estrellándose…en las profundidades de su alma torturada. Ella sabe, llora, suplica…¡Los peores horrores solo acaban de empezar!

Esta en el suelo, tirada magullada y con su alma a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, y durante un buen rato no quiere abrir los ojos, nota lo que le espera en la oscuridad aunque no puede evitarlo. Puede ver esa maldita parte de ella de la que siempre ha intentado esconderse, esa parte que siempre ha intentado rechazar…¡Trigon!

Su padre, la encarnación del mal… Nacido en otra dimensión… su padre que vive en los pliegues mas oscuros de su alma.

-¿Padre? Es imposible, yo te mate.-

-No, solo lo intentaste, pero trigon es inmortal, y ahora acabara con el mundo.-

Y entonces lo observo. Su padre había regresado y reunido a todos sus enemigo, mano amano con todo ello. Su padre… ese ser maligno que ha matado a sus amigos.

Esta vez no… esta vez no piensa gritar. Esta vez se permitirá así misma odiar. Esta vez va a revelarse en las emociones que siempre ha tenido que rechazar.

Poco a poco se levanto, pero deseo no hacerlo nunca, pues delante de ella yacían los cuerpos inmóviles de sus compañeros, Starfire aplastada por una gran roca, Robin atravesado por una espada, Cyborg desmembrado en trozos y desconectado de su corazón, y a pocos pasos de ella aun agonizante con profundas heridas por todo su cuerpo, el joven de cabellos verdes, Chico Bestia.

-Ra..Raven…¿Por qué dejaste que me hicieran esto, Raven?...¿Por que les ayudaste a matarnos? Te queríamos…..Yo…Te quería…es así…como nos lo pagas….¿Matándonos? ES ASI RAVEN,¡¿ES ASI?!-

Con dificultad Raven se acerco al chico y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarle un precipicio se formo entre los dos, ella se agacho e le tendió la mano mientras gritaba.

-¡Cogeme la mano! ¡Te pasare mi vida!¡Vivirás!-

-¿Y tu morirás?¿Es eso?¿Morirás, Raven?-Chillo el changeling desde el otro lado mientras también extendía su mano.

-Si, eso es.¡Coge mi mano!- Sus dedos rozaban con los el chico, solo necesitaba echarse un poco mas hacia delante y el se salvaría.

-¡NO!-Exclamo mientras apartaba la mano.-¡Estas muerta!¡Eres malvada!¡ERES TODO LO MALO!¡Prefiero morir que dejar que me cures!-

Tras las ultimas palabras el cuerpo del joven se empezó a descomponer , convirtiéndoselo en polvo delante de los ojos de Raven, que lo único que podía hacer era llora, pues había perdido lo único que había amado de verdad.

-Raven, raven, despierta por dios, estamos aquí, despierta vamos.-Grito una voz, una voz que reconocía pero no sabia de que.

-Por favor que no este muerta, que no este muerta.-Repetía otra voz.

Poco apoco abrió los ojos y pudo ver a sus emociones y a sus tres amigo rodeándola y con miradas de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Sois reales?¿O parte de mis pesadillas?-dijo la hechicera, en un tono débil.

-Tranquila, amiga estamos aquí para ayudarte, somos 100% reales.-Respondió Starfire.

-Gracias amigos, de verdad necesitaba ayuda.-sentencio con una leve sonrisa.

-**TU NO SERAS RESCATADA. TUS AMIGOS MORIRAN POR MI MANO.-** se escucho gritar a una voz gutural.

-No, el no.-Y tras las palabras de Raven, su Padre Trigon Emergió de una grieta en el suelo.

-**TODOS SEREIS EXTERMINADOS, Y AL FINAL SOLO TRIGON EL TERRIBLE GOBERNARA EL UNIVERSO.-**

-No si los Titanes podemos evitarlo.-Exclamo Robin furioso.

-¡Esperad! se supone que estamos en mi mente, y mi padre esta muerto por lo que ya no ti8ene jurisdicción aquí, así que el ser que esta delante de nosotros no es mi padre, es Deathstroke.-Tras esas palabras Raven se levanto y su traje se volvió blanco y su pelo largo, (Como en el episodio EL FIN 3), segundos después una energía negra la envolvió ella y a Deathstroke/TrTrigon mientras exclamaba.-¡Y TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI MENTE, AHORA!-Al momento un rayo de energía negra lanzaba al al villano fuera de la mente de Raven que volvía a restaurarse en su normalidad.

-Bien, hecho Rae.-Chillo cyborg.

-Chico Bestia, no me llames...¿Donde esta Chico Bestia?-

-El aun esta encerrado.-explico robin.

-¿Y como lo vamos a salvar?-

-Tenemos que entrar en su mente, por una puerta que se materializa después de que el Titan anterior sea libre.-

-Una puerta ¿Como esa?-Pregunto Alegre a los Titanes mientras señalaba una puerta verde con inscripciones en verde mas claro y las letras CB grabadas en ella..

-Si, esa es.-respondió locuaz mente Robin.

-¿Y a que estamos esperando?-Chillo Raven exasperada mientras abría la puerta a toda prisa y entraba, después salio un poco miro a sus compañero y grito aun mas fuerte.-¡NO OS QUEDEIS PARADOS,VAMOS.-

Los otros tres solo asintieron y la siguieron un poco asustados por su actitud.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Parece que la historia sigue avanzando, esto es genial, no sabéis lo que se le viene encima al pobre CB, mejor me callo que no me gustan los spoilers. y ahora el S.B.S.:**

**-Orkidea16: Gracias por mantener la cuenta de los caps por mi, ya has visto lo que le sucede a Raven, este cap. sin duda ha sido difícil, sobre todo a la hora de ponerle miedos y locuras a Raven, pero ahora viene lo mejor, CB. **

**-Zony: Tu te enteras de que Star tiene un hermano y yo me entero de que tu eres un hombre, ya ves como es la vida. Créeme lo de los cómics no funciono, al final están volviendo a lo de antes, por que las ventas bajaron y las quejas subieron, era lógico la verdad.**

**-Caprichy Anders: OOO que pena, lo siento por lo de tu amiga, espero que se le solucione pronto. Y bueno aunque solo me lo digas ami, yo también he hechos cosas parecidas por otras circunstancias, Ya ves.**

**-Hinata12hyuga: Ya leíste este cap.? supongo que si si no no estarías leyendo esto. 0.0 ooo me consideras buen escritor, no se si es malo o bueno. De nada por ayudarte a entender el universo DC. En cuanto a lo del bicho es normal que no me hagan caso soy el único de un grupo de 12 personas que lee el universo Dc y el marvel ademas de algún que otro manga, el resto solo leen el marvel. Tienes 20 años?, eres un año mayor que yo? valla, eso es inesperado.**

**-DarkButefly: Yo también creo que es un desastre, pero no te preocupes que gracias alas quejas de la gente todo volverá a ser como antes. Pues claro que BB es el mejor ¿Quien lo duda? Y siento no tener mas partes de BbxRae pero todo se andará solo espera un poco.**

Bueno hasta aquí todo, y muchas gracias a los que escriben reviews y a los que solo leen historia también un saludo y un abrazo para todos.


	15. Chapter 15

-Cap.15- -Pasado-

**Hola gente de otras dimensiones y mundos, se que me he tardado un poco mas de la cuenta y lo lamento lo importante es que ya he subido este capitulo así que sin mas dilación, aquí lo tenéis.**

Raven, Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se encontraban en medio de una jungla; como las de África o Sudamérica. Era extraño ya que después de atravesar la puerta esperaban encontrar otra sala con esferas brillantes y no eso.

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto extrañado el medio androide-¿Que hacemos en África?-

-Creo que esta es una representación de los recuerdos de Chico Bestia-Explico el enmascarado.- aunque desconocía que hubiera vivido en África.-

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de su pasado, lo cual es muy raro.-Los demás la miraron extrañados.-Pensadlo, ¿Quien diría que Chico Bestia, que no esta callado ni un solo minuto, y no para de expresar sus sentimientos fuera el que mas secretos esconde?-Hablo Raven mientras se colocaba la capucha y se tapaba parte de su ahora largo cabello (Sigue con el pelo largo y el traje blanco, por si las dudas).

Justo en ese instante un ruido entre la maleza los sobresalto obligan dolos a mirar el lugar del ruido, segundos mas tarde lo que fuera que estaba escondido emprendió la huida en dirección contraria a los Titanes.

-Hay que atrapar a esa cosa.-Sentencio el líder.-Podría ser una de sus emociones y saber como encontrar a CB.-Un asentimiento por parte de los demás fue suficiente para comenzar la persecución. Pero la "cosa" era rápida y pronto comenzo a dejar los titanes atrás.

-Lo estamos perdiendo!-Exclamo asustado Cyborg, justo cuando tropezaba y se enredaba en un monton de lianas.

-Star, Raven ustedes atrapen a esa cosa, yo liberare a Cyborg.-Ordeno Robin sacando un cuchillo para cortar las lianas.

Starfire y Raven obedecieron y gracias a sus poderes comenzaron a alcanzar a la "cosa". Pero de repente desaparecio, las chicas estaban abrumadas tanta persecucion y al final desaparecia. Raven se calmo y empezo a sar sus poderes para percibir a la "cosa".

-¡Allí!-Exclamo antes de abalanzarse sobre unos arbustos y saliendo de ellos con un niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes que usaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta amarilla chillona-!Sueltame¡He dicho que me sueltes!¡No se quien eres o que quieres pero te exigo que me sueltes!-Exclamaba el niño de unos 4 años mientras intentaba inutilmente escapar.-¡Eres...eres...-Su frase se quedo inconclusa pues al forcejear le habia quitado la capucha a la chica y ahora la estaba mirando al rostro embelesado y con un sonrrojo en su rostro.-¡Eres un Angel!-Esta afirmacion chillada pleno pulmon por el niño hizo que las mejillas de la aludida se colorearan de un tono rojizo suave.

-¡RAVEN!¿Donde estas?-Se ollo la voz de Robin.

-¡Oh no! ¡Viene a buscarme!-Chillo el niño renaudando sus intentos de escape.

-Tranquilo, no te harán daño son mis amigos.-dijo raven con una voz calmada.

-¿Lo promete señorita Angel?-pregunto el niño una muy sonrrojada Raven.

-Si..si, lo prometo.-Dijo mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo y lo tomaba de la mano.

Al rato aparecieron los otros tres con cara de cansados, pero ql ver al crio su cara cambio a interrogante.

-¿Y ese crio?-Pregunto el metalico titan.

-Pues es...-Raven no acabo la frase pues se dio cuenta de que desconocia la identidad del jovencito-¿Quien eres?-

-Pues la persona que vive aquí.-Respondio como lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Eso no adelanta nada, veamos ¿Conoces aun chico como de mi altura con piel, pelo y ojos verdes, que siempre esta hablando?y de ser asi nos podria decir ¿Donde esta?.-Finalizo robin.

-¿Os referís al jefe? Chico Bestia creo que se hace llamar en vuestro mundo...Pues claro que se donde esta, os guiare junto el.-dijo el niño sonrriente.

-¿Jefe?¿Chico Bestia es tu jefe?- Pegunto el lider con ganas de herir asu compañero por hacer trabajar aun niño de 4 años.

-Pues claro, a fin de cuentas yo soy su pasado.-sentencio sonriendo aun mas.

**HOLA LOS TITANES NO SON MIOS, de ser así aquí estaría ubicado el OPENING.**

**TEEN TITANS**

-Pa...pa...pasado?-Pregunto un incrédulo grupo de Titanes -1.

-Sip ^.^.¿Y vosotros sois? ¬.¬.-

-Amm...esto...Somos los JOVENES TITANES.-Explico Robin saliendo de su trance.

-No pareces muy jovenes.-Chisto el niño.

-Estamos pensando en cambiarlo.-Respondio molesto el lider.

-Entonces sois los titanes ¿Y de que conoceis al jefe?-

-Somos sus amigos.-respondio Cyborg.

-Guay, entonces vosotros quereis hablar con el, pero para eso teneis que hablar con los demas, ya que yo nos e como llegar diectamente, puedo llevaros junto "El".-dijo mientras hacia comillas con los dedos.

-Bien, dinos como llegar y nosotros hablaremos con "El".- riendo el enmascarado repitiendo su accion.

-No puedo, por que si hago eso ustedes se enfadaran y si se enfadan conmigo eso sera malo.- Explico Pasado mientras se agarraba las piernas con los brazos apunto de llorar.

-¡Hey tranquilo!¡No nos vamos a enfadar!¿Ademas, que puede ser tan malo para que nos enfademos?-Intento calmarlo Raven mientras hablaba con vos aterciopelada.

-El pasado-Sentencio el niño.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.-intento explicar el lider.

-No. Esa es la unica manera, solo quiero que prometan que no se enfadaran o asustaran.

-Prometido.-Dijeron todos sonrriendo.

-Ok, sigan me.-

Despues el niño se levanto y los guio hasta un rio en el cual se podian ver miles de imagenes de los recuerdos y sueños de CB.

-Para llegar junto el jefe tiene que observar el pasado de jefe y despues cruzar el rio.- Explico calmadamente el joven, mientras se inclinaba a tocar el agua y esta se convertia en una imagen de un campamento en medio de la sabana africana.-Ahora observen.-

**-15 AÑOS ATRAS-**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, los biologos Mark y Marie Logan llevaban 2 semanas en Labunda superior con su hijo y otros 10 investigadores mas, y aun a pesar de que al principio los nativos de la zona no se llevaban bien con ellos ahora la cosa era diferente pues los habian salvado de una epidemia , sin embargo Marie Logan se sentia inquiete como si algo fuese a pasar.

-Mark, ¿crees que fue buena idea traer a nuestro hijo?-Pregunto la mujer mientras observava como su marido y su hijo perseguian una mariposa.

-Pues claro, mira como se divierte, ademas solo tenemos que encontrar un mono de color verde,¿Npo sera algo muy difidil?-Respodio con una sonrrisa que se borro automáticamente pues el masldito mono de jade acaba de morder a su hijo en un brazo

-Oh Dios mio!-Chillo alterada la mujer mientras su marido disparo al mono y recdogio alo niño del suelo.

-Papa, duele.-dijo el niño entrecortadamente.

-Tranquilo, todo va ha estar bien.-dijo su padre mientras lo tumbaba en una camilla y le extraia sangre.

-¡Que haces? Solo es una mordedura-Dijo su mujer.

-Ese mono esta infectado de Sakuita, tengo que comprobar que nuestro hijo no la tenga.-La mujer asintio y antes de salir de la tienda dijo un inaudible avisame.

6 horas mas tarde Mark Logon salia de la tienda con una cara de miedo y muchas noticias para su mujer.

-Cariño.-Dijo cuando la encontro.-Garfield ya esta bien, le he inyectado un suero experimental que ha parado la enfermedad, pero ha tenido efectos secundarios.-

-¿Efectos secundarios?-

-Si, pero tienes que prometer que despues de lo que veas, no te asustaras ni nada por el estilo.-

-Por Dios Mark, es nuestro hijo, aunque se volviera verde no me asustaría.-El biologo se callo ante estas palabras, y su mujer salio corriendo hacia la tienda de su hijo asustada.

-Dime que es una broma.-Exclamo la mujer observando a su ahora verde hijo tumbado en la camilla.

-Me encantaria, pero no es una broma.-

Los dos biologos siguieron charlando animadamente sobre lo sucedido, haciendo depertar al niño que observo como una Manba negra se hacercaba a su madre y sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre el animal, pero algo sucedido, algo que en teoria no deveria ocurrir, antes de llegar hasta el animal Garfield Mark Logan se transformo en una Mangosta verde atacando a la serpiente y salvando a sus sorprendidos padres. Los biologos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a su hijo que habia vuelto a la normalidad, y lo comprendieron: Su hijo tenia poderes.

XXXXXXXX

-¿Fue asi como te convertiste en Chico Bestia?-Inquirió Robin pues el pasado del chico no le parecia tan terrible.

-En parte.-respondio el niño y al ver la cara de extrañeza de sus acompañantes acabo su explicacion.-Para ser un heroe no solo hacen falta poderes, tambien es necesaria una motivacion y mucha determinacion. Yo en ese momento solo queria volver a ser un chico normal. Por desgracia es no fue posible y por culpa de eso mis padres pagaron las consecuencias.-

-¿a que te refieres?-Volvió a preguntar el petirrojo.

-Observa y entenderás.-

XXXXXXXX

Una semana despues del decubrimiento de los poderes de su hijo los Logan sufrieron un accidente m,ientras navegaban.

-¡Garfield!¡Salvate!-Chillo Marie intentando no ahogarse.

-No puedo dejaros, puedo usar mis poderes, puedo salvaros.-Intento explicar el niño.

-¡No hijo!¡salvate tu!-exclamo su padre, y segundos mas tarde un gran ola los engullía a los tres.

Cuando abrio los ojos, Garfield se encontraba en una cabaña de paja y barro, una cabaña que conocia como la cabaña del rey Tuwaba.

-¿Que ocurrio?¿Como llege aquí?-

-Te encontramos en la playa hace dos noches, estas inconsciente desde entonces, hemos buscado atus padres pero no los hemos encontrado, lo siento.-Dijo apenado el Rey.

Tras esas palabras el joven rompio en llantoy estubo asi durante horas. La situacion no cambio pues el rey lo acogio en la tribu, pero los hechiceros y demas pesonas lo veian como un demonio, haciendo que su depresion aumentase.

Unos mese mas tarde Garfield fue raptado por dos ladrones que habian quemado el popblado en busac de algo de valor y al encontralo a el se lo llevaron a E.E.U.U. Sin embargo tras descubrir sus poderes decidieron obligarle arobar para ellos. Asi pasaron 2 años hasta que una noche...

Garfield observava su manta desilachada y sucia y el cuenco roto podre donde le daban de comer desde hace 2 años en aquel sotano humedo y frio, entonces ollo pasos y se sobresalto, la puerta de bajade se habio y dos hombres decendiueron por ella.

-Muy bien mocoso, en este papel tienes una lista de las cosas que tienes que robar y si no lo haces, te dare una paliza.-Exclamo el mas alto.

-Tranquilo, no hay por que ser tan bestias.- exclamo el otro agarrándole el brazo.

-Sabes que, me tienes harto, siempre intentas que no le haga daño al crio, pero no has pensado que a lo mejor, si no nos respeta podia matarnos.-Chillo exasperado el primer hombre.

-Tal y como tu lo haces solo sirve para que si tenga razones de matarnos.-Dijo mientras le propinaba un gancho en la cara al otro.

-Con que esas tenemos he, pues bien.-Acto seguido el hombre saco una navaja y se la incrusto en el ojo al otro.

-Ahhhh-Chillo de dolor cayendo al suelo, poro en cuanto se quito la navaja se hacerco por detras del otro hombre y se la clavo en la espalda ala altura del corazon. Despues ambos se desplomaron inertes ante la mirada de un asustado garfield que lo unco que hizo fue huir de la casa todoa velocidad.

Dias mas tarde un hombre alto y musculoso con un taparrabos estilo tarzan, lo encontro rebuscando en la basura y se acerco a el con cautela.

-Hey niño¿Donde estan tus padres?-Pregunto el hombre extrañado de ver al crio solo.

-GRRRRRRR.-Gruño garfield mientras se colocaba en posicion de defensa.

-Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudar.-El joven se calmo y se hacerco con cautela al hombre que lo cogió en brazos y el dijo.-Si estas solo puedes venir conmigo y unos amigos, nosotros te cuidaremos.-

-Gracias.- articulo pesadamente el niño antes de quedarse dormido.

A las pocas horas garfield desperto en lo que parecia una cama y miro la estancia en la que se encontraba, al hacerlo pudo observar a un grupo de gente observamdole. Habia mujeres con el cabello de diferentes colores y una que tenia barba, hombres altos y bajos, delgado y fuertes, un mono vestido como un payaso, una niña de pelo azul con coletas, y un anciano con unos pantalones verdes y una cazadora roja con una gran R amarilla en medio (De que me sonara.).

-Buenos dias, joven,¿Como te llamas?-Inquirió el anciano.

-Es de mala educacion hacer esa pregunta sin haberse presentado primero.-Exclamo el verde cruzandose de brazos.

-Me llamo Reloux y ahor mismo estas en mi circo, ¿Como te llamas?- repitio

-Garfield, Garfield Mark Logan.-

-Bonito nombre, ¿por que eres verde?-

-Un mono me mordió hace años y a mi piel se quedo asi.-

Bien¿que sabes hacer? Lo digo por que si no tienes ninguna habilidad tendre que echarte.-Esas palabras fueron acompañadas de sonidos des aprobatorios.

-Pues tengo un extraño don.-Dijo el niño nervioso.

-Veamos lo.-

-¿Podria comer primero?-

-Rose, dale al niño algo de comer y luego que nos enseñe lo que hace.-

Una mujer de pelo rojo intenso se acerco con un poco de sopa, que el joven devoro ensegida.

-Ya has comido, ahora enseñanos que sabes.-

-Tendremos que salir.-

-No importa.-Dijo el anciano levantándose y guiando al joevn y los demas al exterior.

Una vez fuera Garfield se aparto un poco de las personas y despues cogio una pelota de playa se transformo en una foca y se puso jugar con ella, posterior mente adopto la forma de un gorila y se puso ha hacer pesas, al final cambio aun loro dio un par de vueltas en el aire y aterrizo tranformadose en un joven de nuevo.

-Increible.-Exclamo el anciano, pues los demas solo lo miraron con rostros de miedo, asombro y confusion.-Creo que con esas habilidades seras una gran incorporacion.-

-Muchas Gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora enseñadle un lugar donde dormir.-

3 años paso el joven en ese circo, La mujer conocida como Rose le neseño a tocar el piaño y el violin, el hombre que lo encontro que se llamaba Aaric le enseño matematicas y ciencias, Alex el trapecista le enseño algunos chistes, los payasos gemelos, Sandres y Andres le enseñaron botanica y primeros auxilios, y el señor Reloux le enseño lo basico sobre los animales.

Por desgracia nada es eterno y el señor Reloux murio Dos años despues de que Garfield entrara en el circo que quedo a cargo del demente de su hijo, el cual fue echando a muchos artistas y cambiándolos por otros que le obedecían fervientemente.

Al año siguiente solo Garfield, Rose y Aaric, quedaban de los anteriores dueños. Por desagracia a Max (asi se llama el hijo del señor Reloux) no le hacia gracia y decido matarlos, aquella noche Garfield observo por según da vezs como las personas alas que mas quería morían frente a sus ojos mientras el huia del lugar.

Un mes despues Nicholas Galtry lo encontro y lo acogio bajo su ala pero lo que Garfield no sabia es que los 3 años que pasaria con ese hombre serian horribles, pues el solo queria la herencia multimillonaria de sus padres.

Gracias al cielo Grafield, hullo de sus garras y se instalo en Los Angeles donde conocio a La Patrulla Condenada. Con el tiempo mdos de sus mienbros (Elasti-Girl y Mento.) lo adoptaron como su desgracia del crio Mento descubrio durante unos examenes medicos que la enfermedad de la Sakuita remitio, para curarlo le tubieron que oprerar del cerebro pero eso implicaba que el joven tendria graves daños y si alguna vez intentaba recordar algun evento pasaqdo de hace años su cerebro sentiria un grave dolor y el podria morir, asi fue como Garfield, ahora conocido como Chico Bestia, adopto su nueva personalidad y dejo de usar su cabeza para volverse alguien impulsivo y estupido.

Aun para mas desgracia y7 cumpliendo con le nombre del grupo durante una mision, Elasti Girl, Negative Man y Robot man murieron salvando a Mento, a Cb y a una isla repleta de gente. Esto provoco una locura irrebersible en al mente de su padre que inetento matarlo, obligando al jhoven a huir de nuevo con el reciente dolor de haber perdido a su familia por tercera vez.

Una año antes de unirse lo titanes, Grafield interpreto Tork el alien en la serie Space Treck 2022.

XXXXXXX

Los titanes observarob callados y con lagrimas en los ojos al niño que los acompañaba.

-¿Como lo haces?¿Como sonríes?-Pregunto aven todavia llorando.

-No lo se, simplenmente me olvido de todo y dejo de pensar, eso ayuda mucho.-

En ese instante un puente apareció sobre el rió dándole paso los titanes.

-Tienen que continuar su viaje.-Dijo el niño.

-¿Tu no vienes?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-No, yo los esperare en la sala central, ustedes tiene que hablar con "El".-

-Entendido, Titanes Go.-Exclamo el lider cruzando el puente seguido de sus amigos todavia tristes por lo que habían visto.

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**ACABE.**

**Espero que os aya gustado.**

**Ahora el S.B.S.:**

**-Orkidea16: Siento que en este Cap. no hubiera tanto BbxRae pero tu tranquila ya lo compensare. Mucha suerte en los estudios, y si Raven sufrió pero Cb mas.**

**-Zony: Si es por el nombre, me di cuenta al leer uno de tus reviews que decía que no estabas enterado, en masculino. Aquí tu ansiada respuesta.**

**-Caprichy Andres: te entiendo con lo de los Fics, mi madre dice que es una perdida de tiempo y que no sirve de nada, pero en fin.**

**-DarkButterfly: no se si lo he dicho o no pero intento escribir un Cap. por semana mas o menos. SI tengo 19. Yo tambien creo que es adictivo sobre todo cuando lees fics de tus parejas favoritas(En ,mi caso BbxRae, Soulx Maka, y FreddiexSam)¿Que tiene que ver la edad con la manera de escribir?**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: LOL no me lo imagine así hasta que leo tu review, de veras. Barbara Balde esa si que es buena. Tomatelo con calma y esas cosas.**

**Bueno hasta aquí todo, acaricien un perro, ayuden a un amigo, salven un gato, pero sobre todo dejen un review.**

**ADIOS.**


	16. Chapter 16

-Orígenes Cap.16- -Presente-

**HOLA como tais? Yo genialmente bien, pero no os aburro mas para eso esta la parte de abajo, JUAASJUASJUASJUAS. Ya veréis la sorpresita que os tengo preparada.**

**Los titanes no me pertenecen , pero quizás algún dia…**

Tras caminar durante lo que parecían horas, los titanes se detuvieron a descansar. Hacia bastante que la espesa jungla cambio poco a poco por las asfaltadas y solitarias calles de Jump City.

-Bien, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-Podriamos intentar buscar por los lugares a los que nuestro amigo va generalmente.-Propuso Raven no muy convencida.

-Esa es una gran idea, cubriremos mas terrenos si vamos por separado, Cyborg tu ve a la tienda de comics, Starfire tu al videoclub, yo ire a la pizzería, tu Raven vete hasta la cueva de Terra, el que lo encuentre que avise, si no nos encontraremos en este lugar en dos horas.-poco después los cuatro jóvenes desaparecían del lugar.

**-Pov. Cyborg.-**

Llevo años conociendo a Bestita y hoy he descubierto cosas que ni sabia. Me parece sorprendente todo lo que ha sufrido y aun asi es feliz, si yo fuera el me habría rendido hace mucho. Espero podere encontralo y asi hablar con el de amigo a amigo, quizás pueda ayudar amitigar ese dolor, aunque el prefiera que eso lo haga cierta hechicera peli lavanda.

Unos minur¡tos mas tarde llegaba a la tienda, pero extrañamente esta estaba cerrada.

-Mi****a, espero que los demás tengan mas suerte.

**-Pov. Starfire.-**

-Chico Bestia, Amigo, ¿Dónde estas?- Llevo un rato buscándolo pero parece que este videoclub esta vacio, me pregunto si se encontrara bien con todo lo que a sufrido, ¿estara molesto por que hallamos visto sus recuerdos?¿Y si ya no nos quiere como amigos? Eso seria terrible. Solo ruego por que lo encontremos.

**-Pov. Robin.-**

Maldito, chico bestia. Primero casi se muere y hace que nos preocupemos, ahora deja que lo atrapen y aun por encima nos miente y nos esconde su pasado, y para rematar nos tiene aquí buscándolo en su mente, con lo bien que podría estar yo ahora mismo acurrucado en el sofá mientras abrazo a Starfire, Argh maldición, centrate Robin. Pero loq eu mas me preocupa de Chico Bestia, es que con todo lo que a sufrido sea un héroe y no un villano, ¿Podemos confiar en el y en que su alma no se romperá?¿O su dolor será myor y acabara traicionándonos?

** .-**

Acabo de llegar a la cueva de Terra peropor alguna razón esta no existe, lo único que hay es dura y solida roca, como si nunca hubiera existido una cueva en ese pare a pensar un momento y entonces recordé lo que chico Bestia nos habiarelatado sobre una chica que se opartecia aTerra y que estaba en un colegio en la calle mayor, sin mas rodeos me dirigía ese lugar.

-Por favor, que este allí, que este allí, que este allí…-

No pude reprimir mi sorpresa al descubrir que en lugar de colegio, allí solo se encontraba una casa de los espejos abandonada.

-Esto es muy extraño.-Sin mas cogi mi comunicador y contacte con los demás.-Robin, aquí Raven, no he encontrado nada, ¿alguien ha tenido suerte?.-Automaticamente los rostros de mis amigos negaron atraves de la diminutya pantalla.

Me llevce una mano alas sienes, aquello era exasperante, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Entonces lo conprendi.

-Robin, ya se donde esta.-Grite atraves del auricular.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntaron las alarmadas voces de mis amigos.

-EN LA TORRE.-

**-Normal Pov.-**

Los rapidos pasos de 4 personas apresuradas escaleras arriba se escuchaban por toda la torre. Los apresurados caminantes se detuvieron delante de una puerta metalica que tenia gravada las palabras SALA de ESTAR.

-Bien, alla vamos.-dijo raven mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba seguida de otros tras personas mas.

Nada, y repito, nada podria prepararlos para lo que vieron alli, en el gran espacio que era la sala de estar/cocina/comedor un monton de pizarras con formulas matematicas y otras palabrejas escritas, corchos con mapas no solo del mundo si no tambien de zonas en concreto como Jump city, Gotham, o Metropolis, y cada uno de los mapas con un monton de chinchetas marcando diferentes lugares, tambien habia corchos con fotos y al lado de estas una lista con nombres lugares y objetos, tambien habia miles de papeles y libretas tiras o oesparcidas encima de la mesa y el sofa, y un sinfin de cosas mas, pero lo que mas les fascino fueron el montomn de hilos de colores que juntaban unos puntos con otros y que no solo iban de un trozo del mapa a otro si no tambien a otros mapas e incluso a alguna foto.Y en medio de ese revoltijo de pizarras, papeles y demas se encontraba una mesa de te con cinco tazas sobre ella cada una de un color y con una letra deiferente grabada en ella, dicha mesa estaba colocada para tomar el te ya que unas sillitas, bastate comodas segun se podia observar habian sido colocadas al rededor de la mesa.

-Llegais tarde.-Se escucho a una chillona voz.

Los jovenes voltearon y pudieron observar, con mas asombro todavia, como un Chico Bestia de pelo largo recoguido en una coleta y unas gafas en el rostro, ataviado con unos zapatos negros, pantalones de traje del mismo color, una camisa blanca remangada hasta su ante brazo y con los primeros botones abiertos, y un chaleco gris sin cerrar; los observava a la vez que sacaba una tetera del fuego y se iba a sentar en la cabezera de la mesa, despues cogio sus gafas redondas de culo de vaso y las limpio con sus verdes manos.(Este Chico Bestia conserva el color verde en todo su cuerpo).

-¿Quereis un te?¿O preferis cafe?-Dijo mientras levantaba la tetera.

-¿Perdon?-Exclamo Robin.

-Oh, tienes razon que maleducado por mi parte no me he presentado,-Dijo con una sonrrisa socarrona.-soy Presente.-Explico mientras señalaba su taza la cual tenia grabada una gran P en color esmeralda.- Podeis sentaros si asi lo deseais, y si quereis algo de comer, tengo bollitos y galletas.

Los titanes lo observaron y poco a poco se fueron acomodando, cada uno delante de la taza que tenia sus iniciales, de esa manera se sentaron asi: Primero Presente, a su derecha Robin con una taza roja con las letras R.D.G., al lado de este Starfire con una taza naraja con la letra K, el siguiente era Cyborg con una taza azul que ponia V.S. y por ultimo sentada entre Cyborg y Presente se encontraba Raven con una replica exacta de la taza que ella usaba para vever te y que tenia escritas las letras R.R.

-Bien perfecto, supongo que tendreis muchas preguntas, pero primero lo primero, ¿Quien quiere te y quien Cafe? no tiene por que ser precisamente esos dos liquidos si quereis tomar otra cosa simplemete pedidla, como por ejemplo tarta o creveza o algo por el estilo.-

-Bi-ie-Bien, yo tomare cafe con leche.-Afirmo Robin.

-Leche sola si no es molestia.-exclamo Starfire cogiendo una galleta.

-¡CARNE!-(¿Tengo que decir quien lo ha dicho?)

-Yo, no tamera nada gracias.-Dijo cortante la hechizera.

-Madmoiselle, esto no es como la divina comedia, puede ingerir alimentos si usted lo desea, no me quedare su alma ni nada parecido.-

-¿Has leido la divina comedia?-Dijo una exaltada Raven.

-Si y no. El jefe la leyo y todos sus recuerdos esperiencias, y demas quedan gravados en su memoria, osea, yo y 4 mis hermanos, por lo cual, todo lo que el vive nosotros lo vivimos.-

-Espera, ¿4 Hermanos? ¿No quieres decir 2?-Pregunto Robin.

-Dudais de mi inteligencia?, pues claro que son cuatro, Estan pasado, Futuro; el cual se divide en dos entes; y despues "EL".-

-Vale, ¿Pero por que futuro se divide en dos entes?-

-Eso lo sabreis cuando hableis con ellos, yo no puedo deciros nada de mis hermanos, cada hermano resuelve una duda, asi es y asi sera siempre.-

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es saber como rescatarlo.-Reclamo Raven.

-Primero acabaos el te de hierbas.-Dijo Presente señalando la taza totalmente llena de la joven.

-¿Como?-

-Cuando no mirabais, es te de hierbas indio, vuestro favorito si no me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas.-Respondio sonrrojada la joven, mientras Presente le dedicaba una dulce sonrrisa de lado.

-¿Que quereis saber?-

-Todo lo que nos puedas decir.-Respondio el lider.

-Preguntad y yo respondere.-

-¿Por que sois presente pasado futuro y el, y no emociones como en el subsconsciente de la amiga Raven?-Dijo Starfire emocionada mientras levantaba la mano.

-Raven divide su alma, por asi decirlo, en 7 emociones y cada una engl9oba una emocion principal y las que derivan de esta. Nosotros por el contario, englobamos todas las emociones entre todos, pero cada uno de nosotros concentra unas emociones determinadas dentro de el, asi pasado es el dolor, la ira, y la tristeza, yo soy la sabiduria, el afecto, y la inteligencia, Futuro la felicidad, la esperanza y el placer, y "El"... bueno "El" es un cumulo de emocioness dificilmente identificables, pero es buena persona, sin duda es , lo mas cercano al jefe, aunque ambos lo niegen.-

-Interesante.¿Y por que estamos tomando el te?-Dijo el lider.

-Por que supuse que estariais ambrientos.¿Algo mas?-

-Si, yo tengo otra pregunta ¿Donde esta el amor? as pronunciado muchas emociones pero no el amor.-Hablo la pelivioleta.

-El amor es la unica emocion que compartimos, por ello es la unica de la que el estara seguro al cien por cien. Sin embargo tu pregentu en realidad es potra, tu verdadera pregunta es ¿Sigue amando a Terra?-Ante estas palabras la empata se sorprendio, al igual que los otros jovenes.-Ven, tiuenes que ver esto.- Dijo levantandose y encendiendo el largo televisor.

Primero solo se observo estatica, pero poco a poco las imagenes fueron mucho mas nitidas, se podia observar una feria, mas concretamente una Noria (Rueda de la Fortuna en otros paises)., a la cual se dirigian chico bestia y una joven rubia.

-¿Por que me enseñas esto?-Bramo enfadada.

-Por que tienes que verlo, tu y los otros titanes, asi comprendereis mejor muchas cosas.-

Raven le dedico una mirada envenenada, mientras en la pantalla los recuerdos se seguian reproduciendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dos jovenes se encontraban subidos a la Noria, poco a poco Chico Bestia se fue acercando a Terra, y le pregunto.

-Y, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinion?-

-¿Disculpa?-d¡pregunto extrañada la chica, sin entender la pregunta.

-Sobre salir comigo, ¿Fueron las orejas verdad?- Esta ultima parte la dijo en un tono "Seductor".-Las chicas adoran mis orejas puntiagudas.-

-Jajaja. En realidad fue por que... de todo lo que pude haber hecho esta noche, me di cuenta de que lo unico que deseaba era pasar tiempo contigo.-

-Suerte para mi que no tenias otros planes.-

-Chico bestia, -Es semblante de la joven cambio auno preocupado, ¿Si te enteras de algo malo sobre mi aun serias mi amigo?-

-Claro.-

-Quiero decir, si realmente fueses mi amigo, podria contartelo todo, y no importa lo horrible que fuera ¿Aun te gustaria yo?¿Verdad?-

-Si.-Respondio el verde, aun sin entender del todo las preguntas de la chica.-Lo prometo Terra sin importar que.-

-Pero aun si fuera algo malvado, ¿Tu me seguirias amando?-

-Yo..Si yo..te seguiria amnado.-

En ese instante la joven se inclino hacia delantea punto de besar a Chico Bestai, pero este la paro con una mano.

-¿Por que haces eso?-

-Terra, eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero, pero no de esa manera, mi corazon ya lo ocupa otra persona.-

-Pero...Yo crei...Que tu...y yo...El toivio...y la caseta de tiro...y la caja...-

-Lo siento Terra no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.-

-El tenia razon, me traicionaste, me odias, jamas me has querido...-

-No Terra no es eso,...-Una voz profunda y terrorifica, interrumpio la conversacion.

-Hola Terra.-

-Deathstroke.-Exclamo el joven antes de avalanzarse contra el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La television volvio a transmitir la estatica y despues se apago, dejando un silencio en el lugar, un silencio que nadie se atrevio a romper.O casi.

-¿Esto es real?-Pregunto una joven de piel gris algo asombrada.

-Tan real como la vida misma.-

-Pero si no querias terra de esa manera, ¿por que la intentaste salvar al final?¿Por que la buscaste en aquella escuela?-

-Por que era como una hermana para mi, cuando se fue crei que nuestra familia estaba incompleta, pero poco a poco, y tras los sucesos posteriores, me di cuenta de que no era asi, y de que ella seria mas feliz lejos de nosotros.-

-¿Y ahora...-La pregunta de Robin fue cortada por unos temblores que sacudieron toda la torre, tirando las pizarras ya los titanes.

-¿Que a sido eso?-Chillo Starfire.

-Tiene que marcharse, rapido, esos temblores son probocados por Deahtstroke. No queda mucho tiempo, si se siguen produciendo, el ¡jefo podria que iros y salvarlo.-

-¿pero como?-

-Hablad con futuro, os guiara hasta "El". Es el unico que os puede ayudar.-

-De acuerdo, ¿Pero como llegamos hasta futuro?-

-Entrad en el ascensor.-

-¿Que?-Preeguntaron cuatro voces alarmadas.

-Hacedme caso.-Dijo mientras pulsaba un boton para que este se abriera.

-Como nos ocurra algo te mato.-Le amenazo Raven.

-Tranquila Cherie, no le aria daño auna belleza como tu, el jefe nunca lo permitiria.-Explico mientras besaba la mano de la chica y esta se ponia mas roza que un tomate.-Ahora teneis que subir al piso numero 12, el resto es pan comido.-

Los titanes pulasron el boton justo cuando otro temblor amenazaba la torre, y Presente corria de un lado aotro intentando colocar las cosas. El ascensor se movio y comenzo a bajar.

-Espera, ¿Por que estamos Bajando? queremos subir a la azotea.-Bramo Cyborg.

-No dijo azotea dijo piso 12.-Rectifico Starfire

-Eso es imposible, la torre solo tiene 8 pisos.-Dijo alarmado el mitad robot.

En ese instante se escucho una voz robotica por el altavoz que decia:

-CINCO SEGUNDIOS PARA LA IGNICION.

5

-Dime que no adicho lo que creo que a dicho.-Exclamo Raven.

4

-Lo a dicho.-Respondio Cyborg.

3

-Maldicion, en cuanto slagamos me las pagara.-

2

-Si sobrevibimos aesta.-Le dijo su amigo

1

-Callate Cyborg.-

DESPEGE.

Tras estas palabras el ascensor salio disparado lanzando a los titanes a lo que creian seria una muerte al cielo, aol ascensor, le salieron tres helices, por las cuales pudo elevarse y seguir volando, hacia rumbo desconocido.

-Hola Titanes, como va.-Dijo la voz ded presente en una de las pantallas.

-¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARNOS?-

-No. Lo que pasa es que queria probar el ascensor.-

-¿Probarlo?-

-Si. Con eso de que aun es un prototipo, y demas cosa, lo unico malo es que no tiene tren de aterrizaje, pero ya os las pañareis, Chaoooo.-

-¿COMO QUE NO TIENE TRE DE ATERRIZAJE?VUELVE Y RESPONDE A MIS PREGUNTAS.-Chillo enfurecida la mitad demonio mientras aporreaba la puerta de su nave improvisada.

-Tranquila Raven, ya veras como no nos pasa nada.-

-Si lo veo otra vez, prometo matarlo.-

**HOLA GENTE, supongo que algunos de vosotros entendereis la referencia a Charlie y la fabrica de Chocolate, es que vi la peli ayer en DVD con mi hermana y como no se me ocurria como sacarlos de la torre pense que ese seria un buen .**

**Por ciuerto tyengo una buena noticia y una mala, la mala es que es posible que en semana santa no suba ningun capitulo, ya sabeis vacaciones y eso.**

**La buena es que en abril, comenzara el Rodaje de una nueva serie (O Temporada) de Los Jovenes Titanes, y la tendremos aqui en dos años. A que es genialistastico.**

**Ahora sin mas preambulos el S.B.S.:**

**-Renton-torson: Bienvenido querido lector/lectora. Ya se que el capitulo quedo corto, pero es que si lo alargaba mas, no tenia espacio para todo, por eso lo resumi, lo mejor que pude.**

**-Zony: Hola amigo, tienes razon en el universo Dc hay unos 6-7 Chicos Bestia, los unicos conocidos son el de los jovenes titanes y otro que aparece en la Legion de superheroes, que es que dices que se hixo malo y despues heroe, los demas solo aparecen de refilon en una que otra historia.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: HOLA :D**

**Kawaii? eso es algo asi como bonito? lo de que ya no son tan jovenes se me ocurrio cuando mi primo pequeño miraba un album de fotos con migo el fin de semana, y entonces me preguntaba que quienes eran esos niños de las fotos, Y MUY MALO NO SE CREIA QUE FUERAMOS MIS HERMANOS Y YO, Dijo que eramos demasiados viejos para haber sido jovenes, ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

**Yo lloro cada vez que leo su Histori en los comics, los cuales me han ayudado bastante ala hora de no tengo nada estilo Brabara Blade, pero si estilo Jhonny Depp y Tim Burtom.**

**JOOO que pena con lo de los gatos.**

**-Orkidea16: Las cosa tristes van al final, pero ahora poco a poco sera mas se descubrira quien es "EL".**

**-DarkButterfly: No me gusta dejar las cosa amedias, me parece, algo horrible, y malisimo, por que el escritor se queda con la duda de ¿I si lo hubiera cabado? y los lectores se quedan con ansias y ganas de mas, lo cual proboca estres a largo plazo.**

**Asi que lo de la edad es por eso, interesante, cuentaselo a mis profesores que dicen que soy un inmaduro. A mi me gusta salir por hay y tambien tengo facebook, pero ni salgo a emborracharme ni a bailar y tampoco uso el face par tonterias, solo para enterarme de algunas cosa y hablar con la gente.**

**Lo del cerebro opredao es idea mia gual que lo del circo el reto es de Dc, es que segun ellos chico Bestia, solo tenia un trauma que le obligaba a sonrreir o se volveria loco, y a mi eso es uno de los pocos aspectos que no me gustan, a lo mejor algun dia, en otro fic diferente si me sirve ese trauma, casi de loco. pero por ahora mejor asi.**

**Bueno esto es tod por hoy.**

**Sonrreid a vuestros seres queridos pero tambien avuestros enemigos, ayudad avuestra madre, comed verduras y sobre todo, dejad un review.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	17. Chapter 17

-Capitulo 17- - Futuro-

**HELLO, que tal la semn santa, lo habeis pasado bien? Yo asi asa, pero me he divertido un monton pensando mil y un maneras de que Raven conociera a Futuro en el fic y la verdad creo que esta es la mejor. Y ahora sin mas aqui esta el capitulo 17, YOHOOOO.**

**Por cierto los titanes no son mios, pero tampoco son vuestros, juajuja.**

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, seguian a una muy enfadada Raven por un camino de gominola. ¿Y por que estaba enfadada Raven? os preguntareis. Pes bien, Primero el estupido entrometido idiota (Asi lo habia definido ella) de Presente los lanzo en un cañon improvisado con un ascensor, despues dicho ascensor (Que no tenia tre de aterizaje) se estrtello en lo que parecia ser un mundo de caramelo y golosinas(He hay lo del camino de gominola), al intentar salir de la "Nave" su largo pelo se engancho en una rama de caramelo y al conseguir quitarselo habia caido en un lago de Coca-Cola y para rematar la faena ni sus poderes, ni los de sus compañeros, funcionaban. En definitiva, Horrible.

-ESTUYPIDO PRESENTE; ESTUPIDO CHICO BETIA; ESTUPIDO CAMINO DE GOMINOLA, ESTUPIDO TODO, EN CUANTO ENCUENTRE A ESE EANO VERDE LE VOY MAAR; LE DESC UARTIZARE; LE...-

-Ahmm, Amiga Raven no deverias calmarte un poco?-Pregunto STARFIRE en tono conciliador, recibiendocoo respuesta una mirada oscura cubierta de odio seguida de un furioso callate.-JEJE, tranquila amiga.-respondio la tamaraniana levantando las manos nerviosamente y dando unos pocos (Muchos) pasos lejos de la mitad demonio.

-Creo que no deverias alterarla mas.-afirmo Cyborg desde atras minetras el lider asentia.

-¡CAMINAD!-Chillo la hechicera.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos.-Sentencieo el lider un poco muy asustado.-A todo esto donde creeis que estamos.-

-En el paraiso.-Chillo Starfire contenta.

-EN EL INFIERNO.-Ya sabeis quien lo ha dicho.

-Seguramente aqui es donde vive Futuro.-hablo Cyborg.

-Menudo futuro se imagina el descerebrado de Chico Bestia.-afirmo la gotica.

-A lo mejor tiene un significado retorico, como por ejemplo que quiere vivir una vida dulce.-Exlico el Bat-niño.

-O quizas lo que quiere es crear un monton de ambientadores.-contradijo la furiosa peli violeta.

-Hey, eso es parecido a lo que Bestita dijo en Nevermore.-Rebatio el mitad androide

-Nosotros tambien lo pensamos.-Dijeron dos voces infantiles.

-¿Quien esta hay?-Exclamo el lider.

-Somos nosotros, -corearon las voces mientras dos niños salian de detras de Raven .-somos Futuro.-

Los dos niños devian tener unos 10-11 años, eran un niño y una niña; el niño llebaba un pantalon corto negro , una camiseta de rallas negras y blancas de manga larga y unos guantes de escalada que se ajustaban con una correa, su piel era grisacea sus ojos verdes y su pelo corto era de color violeta tenia dos franjas a un lateral de color anaranjado palido; la niña por el contrario tenia la piel normal, y llevava un vestidito de verano de color amarillo palido, sus ojos eran de un color violeta oscuro y sus cabellos eran pelirrojos y largos, recogido en una trenza en la parte de atras.

-¿Vosotros sois Futuro?-Inquirio extrañado Cyborg.

-Si, creo que lo hemos dicho, ¿Lo digimos no?-suguirio el niño a su "hermana".

-Si. Si que lo digimos, jijiji.-sentencio la niña tapandose la boca con la mano.

-Vale, esto es muy raro.-exclamo Robin.

-Espera. ¿Por que demonios pareceis una mezcla entre Chico Bestia y yo?-Pregunto asustada Raven.

Los presenten le lanzaron una mirada que queria decir "¿Enserio no te das cuenta?".

-¿Que?¿Me he perdido algo?-Volvio a chillar la joven.

-Podrias pensar un poco, ¿No? Eso le dices siempre al jefe. Jijiijijijiji.-Rebatio la niña.

Algo en la cabeza de Raven hizo clic y al segundo estaba mas blanca de lo normal, pero despues esa blancura extrema fue sustituida por un rojo intenso entre avergonzada y asustada.

-Ammm... solo se me ocurre una idea, pero... es muy... muy estupida, chico Bestia no... no ensaria en eso, ¿Verdad?-

-Jijijiji, siempre dudando del Jefe, normal que le gustes tanto.-ahora el niño el que hablaba.

Raven se volvio mas roja si cabe.

-Tranquila no diremos , esplico el niño.

-Vale todo eso del amor esta muy bien y tal, pero ahora lo importante es ¿Donde estamos?-recrimino Robin.

-Facil, en la zona de los sueños, nuestra cas esta un poco mas alante, justo alli.-Explicaron los niños mientras señalaban una ciudad que empezaba a unos pocos metros.

- ¿Eso es New York?-

-No tio Cy, eso es Old York.-chisto el niño.

-Oh, dios tiene el mismo mal gusto para los chistes que Bestita.-Exclamo el mitad robot.

-JIJIJIJIJIIJI-Rieron aun mas fuerte los niños.

-Creo que esta ha sido la aventura mas extraña que hemos vivido.-

-Tranquilo Cyborg, todo acabara pronto.-

-Eso espero Robin, por que despues de esto pienso pasarme una semana entera jugando a video juegos.-

-Entonces Robin y yo podemos ir de cena por hay.-Exclamo entusiasmada la alienigena.

-Por favor, no es por molestar pero podrian darse prisa,-dijeron enfadados los niños y Raven.-da lo mismo, nostros los llevamos.- y acy¡to seguido Futuros y Raven empujaron a los otros tres en direccion a la ciudad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Enserio no quereis carne?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-NO.-Chillaron por cuarta vez los niños.

Llevavan una hora en el departamento de los jovencitos y Cyborg habia aprovechado para cocinar 5 Kg de carne, mientras Raven se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa, por otro lado Robin y Starfire se habian sentado y observava el apartamento pintado con las paredes de un color beige suave, y adornado con diferentes cuadros en los que aparecian los pequoños junto con Chico Bestia y Raven, estos dos ultimos un poco mas adultos y maduros(Si es que eso se puede decir del chico verde).

-Sabeis que trodos esos cuadros son un poco enfermizos ¿No?-intento sacar un tema de combersacion el enmascarado.

-No son enfermizos, son la representacion de los sueños y annhelos del Jefe. Y pensar que tu eres su Lider.-Explico enfadado el niño.

-Deberiais tener respeto por vuestros mayores.-Dijo Robin con una voz que deja ver su irritacion.

-Pero ¿no os llamais Jovenes?-Dijo la niña con sorna.

Un tic se formo en la frente del joven heroe mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y pensaba una y otra vez: Calmata solo son niños, calmate solo son niños...En ese momento Raven salio del baño con un traje parecido al suyo pero con ligeras diferencias, en vez de llevar un leotardo tenia un vestido sinmangas de estos que se habren en dos piezas en la parte de abajo. Dado que no tenia mangas llevaba dos guantes largos hasta un poco por encima del codo que dejaban ver sus dedos. Su capa seguia igual solo que estaba enganchada por dos broches y no por uno. Todo el conjunto en un color Blanco claro.

-Wow amiga Raven, estas marvillosa, mas Bonita que los Murratilotos en Glibados-Chillo Starfire.

-Gracias...supongo.-Respondio Raven no muy segura.

-Bien ahora que todos estamos juntos, nos podeis decir ¿Por que nuestros poderes no funcionan?¿O en donde esta Chico Bestia?¿Y quien es "EL"?-Pregunto Robin algo molesto por la espera.

-El jefe esta en otro lugar pero nosotros no sabemos como llegar, pero si os podemos llevar juntoi "El" para que os indique el camino, vuestros poderes no funcionan aqui por que este el unico lugar donde el Jefe se siente humano y para ello aqui nadie tiene poderes, con respecto a quien es "EL" solo puedo deciros que ya lo conoceis y que os esta esperando.-

-Mira niño estoy un poco hasta las narizes de tanto misterio sobre "EL", asi que te suguiero que nos digas quien es, ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si que lo entiendo, pero es que no te puedo decir quien es por que ya te lo he dicho: es "EL".-

-Solo "EL". ¿Sin nigun otro nombre?¿En serio? Empiezo a pensar que Chico Bestia esta loco.-

-El Jefe no esta loco, simplemente le gustan los misterios.-

-A mi tambien me gustan los misterios, ¡PERO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PODRIA SER UN POCO MAS CLARO!-Chillo Robin molesto.

-Hey, tranqui niño semafomoro. Si tanto quieres que esto se resuelva ahora mismo os llevamos hasta "EL", pero no te enfades que nosotros no tenemos la culpa.-

-Nadie lo diria.-

-¿Quieres que te llevemos hasta "EL" o que dejemos rtirado por hai?-Dijo el niño tambien molesto.

-Quizas eres tu el que se tenbdria que quedar tirado.-

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-

-Puede.-

En ese momento los dos juntron sus cabezas enfrentando sus miradas e intentando intimidar al otro.

-Hey, relajaos.-Sentencio la hechicera separandolos.-Robin tranquilizate y tu, como vuelvas aportarte asi te castigare. Entendido.-

-si-Dijeron los dos en un tono muy bajo.

-No os oigo.-

-SI.-Chillaron los dos molestos.

-Bien, ahora tendremos...-Un temblor interrumpio las palabras de la hechicera.-¿Mas temblores?Crei que presente lo habria solucionado.-

-Si el no lo ha solucionado, solo significa que tenemos que correr, vamos.-Chillo el niño saliendo por la puerta, seguido casi al instante por los titanes y su "Hermana".

-¿A donde vamos?-Pregunto Cyborg alarmado mientras los temblores se incrementaban.

-Tenemos que llegar al puente y cruzarlo asi al otro lado esta el reino de "EL".-explico el niño mientras señalaba el puente de Brocklin delante de ellos.

-Y¿No sera peligroso?-

-Peligroso o no es la unica manera de llegar a nuestro destino.-

Tanto los titanes como los niños corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, tarea arduo dificil teniendo en cuenta que la ciudad se derrumbaba a su alrrededor y ninguno tenia poderes. Mientras cruzaban el puente otro temblor mayor que los anterriores sacudio sus cimientos, haciendo caer los pilares y logrando que este se sostuviera unica y exclusivamente por las zonas que conectaban con tierra (El principio y el final del puente) de tal manera que este estaba suspendido en el aire con riesgo de caer en cualquier momento.

-No-hagais-movimientos-bruscos.-Dijo el lider titan pausada y calmadamente mientras se levantaba despacio, por desgracia otro temblor lo volvio a tirar al suelo y provoco que el puente comenzara a resquebrajarse.-Olvidaos de lo que he dicho,¡CORRED!-

Momentos despues 6 personas corrian a lo largo del puente equivando escombros, coches y demas objetos contundentes.

Pero el destino (en este caso yo) tenia otros planes y no iba a dejar que los heroes escaparan tan estaban a punto de llegar un gran trozo de puente se derrumbo, los titanes ya estaban a salvo pero los niños, eso era otra historia, al ser mas pequeños no eran tan rapidos como los heroes y ahora se encontraban enganchados a un torzo de metal saliente colgando sobre el interminable ese momento una mano enguantada de violeta agarro l apequeña mano del niño mientras este con la otra sostenia a su asustada hermana.

-No dejare que caigais, vamos teneis que subir.-Chillo la hechicera.

-Lo sentimos señorita Raven, pero si usted nos salva moriremos los tres y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra.-

-No, no digas eso, Robin o Starfire o Cyborg, cualquiera puede ayudarnos.-

-No. No pueden.-Raven escucho estas palabras y giro su rostro para observar a sus amigos ahora inconscientes en el pavimento, nadie podia ayudarla.

-Resitid, algo se me ocurrira, no os rindais.-Chillo la semidemonio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sentimos mucho...te queremos, y no queremos que sufras, pero es la unica manera,...Te queremos mama.-Y en ese momento la niña alrago su mano y desato la correa que mantenia el guante de su "hermano" en su sitio, logrando asi qui ambos se precipitasen al vacio con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la oscuridad se los tragaba.

-No, No , noooo. Volved, por favor volved.-Los sollozos casi inaudibles de Raven fueron seguidos de un fuerte temblor que habria hecho que la joven siguiera el camino de los pequeños si fuera por que unos brazos la sujetaron de la cintura y la llevaron a un lugar seguro.

Antes de desmallarse por el cansancio y la tristeza Raven pudo dislumbran unos ojos verde jade que la observaban con ternura, unos ojos que no habia visto desde hace mucho.

**BIEN, acabe. Se que es probable que me maten por lo que he hecho pero creanme era necesario para la historia, y muchos direis, ¿en serio tenias que matar a los dorables "Hermanos Futuro" justo despues de conocerlos? y solo os dire que si que era necesario, lo siento pero asi es.**

**Pido perdon tambien de antemano por si la pagina a borrado algun trozo o palabra y no se entiende del todo.**

**Bueno ahora el S.B.S:**

**-Zony: ¿Lo dices por los recuerdos? me imagino que si, la verdad a mi personalmente me hubiera gustado que ocurriera eso. Pero todos podemos soñar.**

**-Caprichy Anders: Me alegra que disfrutaras el capitulo leyendolo como yo escribiendolo. Feliz semana santa para ti tambien aunque un pelin tarde.**

**-Renton-Torston: Aqui tienes un poco mas de bbXRae aunque muy muy muy ligero, y siento el final tragico. espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**-DarkButterfly: NOOOOOOO, no quiero que tengas estress por mi culpa prometo que el proximo sere mas rapido en alegra que alguien por fin ponga una queja, ya decia yo que me estaba saliendo demasiado bien, si te soy sincero lo cambie no solo por que el personaje traumatico de BB no me combenciera sino por que tampoco se muy bien como describirlo, la verdad no se como hubicarlo con los demas. Mucha suerte para cambiar las cosas, aqui en España lo intentamos pero no salio bien.¿Te sientes importante? mas importante me siento yo que parece que le escribo cartas a mis adorados fans (en caso de tenerlos) y la verdad me encanta hacerlo, mientras mi mento y mi cuerpo me lo permitan seguire subiendo historias y respondiendo Reviews.**

**P.D.: Siento lo del estress pero creo que este capitulo te lo va a dar en vez de quitar.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga:Interesante la verdad no vas mal encaminada con la imagen de presente, quizas un pelin mas joven y verde pero veo que has captado la Robin es demasiado paranoico, pero lo de Raven no es un trauma es una pesadilla.**

**Kawaiii, esa palabra esta a partir de ahora en mi diccionario y pienso usarla tarea en grupo la peor pesadilla de unas vacaciones perfectas, que mal, espero que no haya sido tan malo como parece. Feliz semana santa a ti tambien y que lo hayas pasado genial. Y treanquila por el review que no es tan largo los tengo visto peores creeme, aun asi gracias.**

**-DarkButterfly: ¿? No te he dejado ya una respuesta? Y como haces para comentar dos veces en el mismo capitulo?, a mi no me deja. Tengo dos malas noticias, la primera el enlace o enlaces que me has pasado no me los deja ver el ordenador (Sorry), y aunque agradezco la ayuda el fic ya esta escrito aparte en una libreta asi que lo unico que hago es pasarlo y subirlo, Te agradezco el empeño pero "EL" ya esta escrito. Quizas si me renvias los enlaces por privado los pueda mirar para mi proximo Fic.**

**Bueno hasta aqui todo, un placer, habladle de mi a vuestros amigos pero sobre todo a vuestras amigas. CHAOOO.**


	18. Chapter 18

-Origenes Cap.18- -"EL"-

**Hola, holita. Se que despues de lo que hice deveria estar muerto (Sobre todo por los reviews bomba que me mandaron) pero bueno sigo pidiendo perdon, lo siento . No se si la gente lee el nombre de los capitulos pero si leeis el nombre de este, justo aqui arriba, sabreis quien aparece por fin en la historia, aunque algunos ya lo pedir perdon por retrasarme en la subida del capitulo pero es que mi ordenador se puso chungo y no lo arregle hasta ayer en la tarde y claro pasar el cap, corregirlo, responder reviews y esas cosas llevan tiempo y no puedo hacerlo durante clases.**

**Los titanes no son mios son de Dc comics y la sinf, que triste.**

Raven, abrio los ojos con cuidado cuando un olor a menta invadio su nariz. Se revolvio en la cama y se quito las sabanas. Un momento ¿Cama?¿sabanas?¿Donde estaba? Asustada cogio sus zapatos y su capa y salio de la habitacion de madera en la qe se encontraba para salir a parar a una cocina de estilo rustico con una mesa ovalada al rededor de la cual habia 10 sillas, sobre esta ,colocodas de manera ordenada, las mismas tazas de presente acompañaban a unos cuantos platos de comida y algun que otro pastelito; y lo mejor de todo es que en la cabecera, devorando una galleta mas grande que el y con una cara de placer, se encontraba pasado; a su lado derecho y con una sonrisa algo triste estaba presente, despues habia dos sillas vacias con la palabra futuro grabada en ellas, y en la ultima silla; cerca de la cabezera con un aire de superioridad y lo que parecia ser un vaso de coñac lleno; se hallaba un chico de unos 21 o 22 años, alto y con el pelo corto y algo revuelto, llevava puetos unicamente unos pantalones de cuero ajustados que marcaban el contorno de sus musculosa piernas y... otras partes del cuerpo del chico, tambien tenia una chaqueta que era lo unico que cubria su semidesnudo y tambien musculoso torso, un torso de color verde como sus manos, sus pies desclazos, su rostro, su pelo y sus hermosos ojos color ojos que la hipnotizaron y la obligaron a sonrrojarse.

-Al fin despierta alguien. Bienvenida preciosa eres la primera en despertar.-Respondio el joven, sacando a Raven de su ensoñacion.

-No me llames preciosa. Tengo un nombre. ¿Donde Estoy?¿Y donde estan mis amigos?¿Y quien Trigons se supone que eres?-

-Cherie, tus amigos estan bien solo que ahora estan dormidos,- era el turno de presente de hablar.-como debes saber estamos en el reino de "EL", y este joven es el mandamas de este reino.-

-¿Tu eres "EL"?-

-Asi es encanto, aunque para vosotros tengo otro nombre, para vosotros soy la bestia.-

-Pero tu eras peludo y grande... con colmillos...y feo...no eras ...asi.-balbuceo Raven haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Me has señalado entero?-

-Puede.-sentencio la empata cruzandose de brazos.

-No es por fastidiar, ¿pero quieres tomar algo? Debes estar destrozada.-

-¿...?¿Destrozada por...-la empata se callo la boca pues los anteriores sucesos aparecieron en su mente, Futuro callendo al vacio, sus amigos inconscientes, su visita a la casa, los retratos... Largas y espesas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro. Su cuerpo se desplomo pero "EL" la recoguio entre sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño he intento consolarla.

-Tranuila, no es culpa tuya, nosotros tampoco pudimos hacer nada, no llores. Te prometo que los salvaremos, pero necesito a la Raven valiente y fuerte esa que siempre ayuda al jefe en cualquier momento, ¿Vale?-Preguto mientras la miraba.

-Vale.-respondio en un susurro la joven.

-Piensa en cosas Bonitas, como en tu estancia en la casa de Pasado, o tu llegada junto presente, o tu viaje en ascensor, o...-

Tras estas palabras poco a poco los recuerdos de la empata recoprdaron lo sucedido con el ascensor y las lagrimas fueron sustituidas por rabia y odio.

-TU.-Chillo señalando a presente.-¿Como se te ocurre lanzarnos en un ascensor?-

-Crei que seria divertido.-

-¿Divertido?¿Sabes acaso por lo que he pasado por tu culpa?-La chica demonio se habalanzo sobre presente, lo agarro de las solapas de la camisa y comenzo a zarandearlo.-PODRIA HABER MUERTO, PODRIAMOS NO HABER REGRESADO, Y TU ME DICES QUE TE PARECIO DIVERTIDO, YO ES QUE TE MATO.-

Gracias al cielo "EL" separo a los dos jovenes y abrazo a Raven mientras la intentaba calmar. Desgraciadamente eso solo la enfurecio mas.

-Alejate, no me toques. ¿Donde estan los demas?-

-Pues segun mi reloj, -explico presente sacando un reloj antiguo de bolsillo.- estan a puntito de despertar.-

-¿Como puedes saber eso?-

-Matematicas.-

-¿Matematicas? Esto no es serio.-

-Señorita Angel.-Llamo el niño levantando la mano.

-Si, peque.-

-¿Podria sentarse a mi lado mientras esperamos? Por fis.-Pregunto con una carita de corderito degollado.

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto mis amigos llegen nos explicaran todo lo que queremos saber.-

Y como si un hechizo los hubiera convocado los titanes salieron cada uno por una puerta diferente de las que habia en la habitacion, todos ellos en posicion defensiva, pero al ver a los alli reunidos bajaron sus armas.

-Raven, ¿Puedes explicarnos que es esto?-dijo el lider mientras se sentaba con Starfire a un lado y Cyborg al otro.

-Bien, al parecer es una reunion de identidades, como ya conocemos a pasado y presente, y este chico es "EL" aunque nosotros lo conocemos como La Bestia, y no se mucho mas.-

-Asi que la bestia, interesante.-

-¿Podrias ayudarnos a salvar a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia?-dijo la tamaraniana mientras comia un monton de pastelitos y cuando digo un monton es un monton mas grande que Cyborg.

-Si y no.-Sentencio "EL"

-¿Perdon? ¿Como que si y no?-Chilllo Raven con cara de pocos amigos.

-Presente explicaselo.-

-Nosotros podemos ayudaros a que El jefe regrese pero solo uno podra llegar hasta el, el resto debereis salir y enfrentaros a Deahtstroke fuera. Peor hay un incombenbiente, con la tragica perdida de futuro El Jefe ha perdido las ganas de vivir y se muere a cada momento, por eso la persona que valla junto el debera darle una razon valida para que regrese, sino Capufff.¿Lo habeis entendiso o lo repito?-

-Lo hemos entendido perfectamente.-

-Bien entonces escogan a uno de ustedes para que acompañe a "EL" y los demas vendran conmigo y pasado.-

-Yo creo que deberia ir Raven.-Chillo emcionada la pelirroja.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo el lider.

-Si. Si va Raven regrasara seguro.-Exclamo Cyborg mientras levantaba el pulgar a una muy sonrojada Raven.

-Bien, decidido. Raven ira con "EL" a rescatar al jefe y los demas con pasado y yo que os llevaremos fuera para que podais enfrentaros a Deathstroke.-

Todos aceptaron las condiciones y salieron de la cabaña que se encontra en un desierto, con un rio a un lado y un sendero que iba desde la cabaña hasta mucho mas alla del horizonte, pero antes de marcharse "EL" hablo a solas con presente.

-No se por que no se lo has contado.-

-Necesitan una esperanza y no sere yo quien se la quite.-

-Si, pero comenzaran a sospechar, y ademas tu no estas precisamente en condiciones de recorrer un camino tan largo.-

-Me da igual si al menos lo...COFF COFFFF.-Tras toser presente se miro la mano que estaba manchada de sangre, y despues observo a "EL".

-Tienes poco tiempo.-

-Por eso hay que darse prisa.-

Al finalizar la charla cada cual se marcho por un camino, Raven y "EL" coguieron una barca y remontaron el rio; Presente¡, Pasado y los demas titanes caminaron por el sendero de roca en direccion contraria.

**Hola siento la tardanza y el asesinato de Futuro, en serio, pero no me mateis por favor.**

**-Zony: Si amigo mio al fic le quedan pocos capitulos, aunque en un principio solo iba a durar 12 caps al final se alargo un poco. Y claro que tenia que exponer los sentimientos de Bestita, es un fic BBxRae si no expongo sus sentimientos no tendria gracia.**

**-DAMA DEL DESTINO: Tiempo sin leernos Madmoiselle. ¿Que ha sido de vos que desaparecida estabais? Mas o menos te has leido otros 9 capitulos, me alegra que te guste, pero no puedes ser mi fan NUM#1...POR QUE YO SOY TU FAN NUM#6 (Seria el uno pero el puesto ya estaba pillado).Pasalo y tu tambien bien, y hasta el proximo.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: NOOOOO me maldice,¿Como se supone que escribire si estoy maldito?Pobre Robin, ya no esta para estos trotes. Siento de todo corazon haberte hecho llorar pero no te procupes que no todo esta perdido, y quizas, solo quizas, si escriba un epilogo que te y tus teorias, con tanto spoiler como se supone que os sorprenda en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Siento lo de tus vacciones, se lo fastidioso que es pasarlas estudiando.**

**Ya le di una revisada pero no se por que Word me las pone bien escritas pero despues al subirlo y reformateralo se cambian las letras de sitio (En alguna reconozco que es culpa mia).**

**Si te soy sincero me encantan tus reviews tipo fic, pues no solo me dices que te parecio la historia si no que tambien me adviertes de errores que encuentras y ademas me cuentas tus conclusiones, jejeje.**

**Nos leemos.**

**-Orkidea16:No te preocupes por los reviews lo importante es que lo leais, con eso me contento. No te preocupes ya veras como pronto le vuelven a tocar la moral a Robin con su no juventud, tu dame tiempo.**

**-DarkButterfly: Dos reviews seguidos, esto es nuevo. Me alegra que te sacara una sonrrisa y siento que este sea mas corto pero es que lo bueno viene **

**NOOOOO, ahora tienes Stress por mi culpa, esto es malo, si sigue asi me voy a quedar sin lectores. Lo tengo escrito pero en una libreta no en el ordenador, y como ya explique arriba tuve algun que otro problema con eso. UMMMM interesante, me gustria saber sobre que vas a escribir, y tambien animarte a que lo hagas, es un vicio muy bueno, jejjejej.**

**¿Tanto te molesto que no pudiera subirlo? lo siento de verdad pero es que mi ordenador anda como el culo y marcha atras y te prometo que la proxioma la subire antes y sera mas largo.**

**ADIOSSSSSS HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE.**


	19. Chapter 19

-Origenes Cap. 19- -¿FIN?-

**Hola hay aguien hay? se que muchos me habeis pedido que actualice con mas regularidad y que los capitulo sean mas largos, lo primero lo puedo hacer lo segundo no, por que un capitulo dura lo que dura, unos son mas largos otros mas cortos pero todos duran lo que tienen que durar sino la historia pierde el poco sentido que le queda, bueno sin mas aqui el capitulo, lo unico que no me pertenece por que los Titans son de DC.**

Raven y "EL" se encontraban en una barca recorriendo el rio, cuando "EL" decidio romper el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Y que te cuentas?-

-¿Perdon?-

-Bueno ya sabes ¿Como estas?¿como te has tomado lo de saber el pasado de jefe? esas cosas.-

-¿Por que me preguntas esas cosas?-Respondio enfadada la chica.

-Solo es por entablar combersacion, no tienes por que ser tan borde.-

Despues de un rato en silencio la chica volvio ha hablar pero con una voz mas calmada.

-Perdon no queria ser tan borde.-

-No te preocupes no tenia por que haber preguntado esas cosas.-

-Bueno no te culpes, la verdad es que estoy de los nervios, primero me entero de Chico Bestia se preocupa por mi y yo siento algo muy grande por el, despues se interpone dos veces entre la muerte y yo, despues lo secuestran y lo conectan a una maquina extraña y ahora esta ocurriendo todo esto, es dificil no acabar de los nervios.-

-Lo entiendo. Una cosa, si todo sale bien ¿me podrias presentar a esa personalidad tuya de capa roja?-pergunto el joven sonrrojado.

-¿Quieres conocer a Rabia?-

-Me parece muy caliente.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Bueno, si tu estas enamorada de chico Bestia tus personalidades tambien, y se da el caso de que como el tambien esta enamorado de ti, nosotros nos enamoramos de tus personalidades. Es extraño lo se. Presente lo explica cual me recuerda que el quiere besuquearse con la Raven guapa de gafas y con la otra con un libro.-

-¡No digas esas cosas!-

-Lo dijo presente no yo, y a pasado le gusta felicidad y amor, y a futuro le parece interesante Tonta y Triste, aun asi creo que no seria buena idea juntarlos, podria ocurrir algo malo, y como era que se llamaba la de verde que tambien estaba muy cachonda.-

-Se llama valiente y no pienso dejar que te acerques ha pervertido.-

-Disculpa My Lady pero soy los instintos animales de tu amado, tengo que ser un guarro pervertido.-Respondio con una sonrrisa.

-Asqueroso. Solo piensas con el pene.-

-Gracias.-

-No era un alago.-

-Lo se.-respondio con una sonrrisa mientras seguia remando y se sumian en un silencio incomodo.

**-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-**

-Falta mucho, falta mucho, falta mucho, falta mucho...-Preguntaba un iperactivo niño de cabellos rojos.

-Ya te he dicho que no, que no falta mucho, asi que por favor callate.-Chillo un joven de gafas y piel verde.

-No deverias molestarte tanto, solo era una pregunta.-Le reprocho el niño.

-Tienes suerte de que seamos parte de un mismo ser.-

-JIJIJIJI.-Presente le lanzo tal mirada a su pequeño hermano que este se asusto.-Me cayo.-

-No es por molestar vuestra interesante riña, pero ¿A donde demonios vamos?-Pregunto Robin preocupado.

-Pues ¿a donde va a ser? al Fin del mundo de los sueños.-respondieron los otros dos de manera natural.

-Vale y eso donde queda?-

-Pues mas o men..coff coff coff.-

-Presente te encuentras bien?-

-Si solo es un poco de tos nada de que preocuparse.-

-Estas seguro? a mi no me parecia solo un poco de deverias mirar que es lo que te pasa.-

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN LEÑE!-Chillo presente.

-Tranqui, relaja la raja, amigo. Solo nos preocupaba tu estado de salud no tienes por que ponerte asi.-Recalco Cyborg.

-Perdon, es solo que todo esto es extraño, estoy nervioso, como comprenderan no me apetece que al jefe le ocurra nada, ya hemos perdido a futuro y no quiero perder a nadie mas.-

-Lo aun asi deberias calmarte.-Dijo Starfire intentando calmar los nervios.

-Vale, lo entiendo, mas calmar y menos continuemos, ¿vale?-todos asintieron y continuaron su camino.

-¿Que escondes Presente?-Penso el ider titan.

**-Con Raven y "EL"-**

El incomodo silencio habia continuado durante bastante tiempo, ya casi llegaban a su destino y "EL" aun queria hacerele preguntas a Raven, por eso decidio parar la barca.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?-

-No-

-¿Entonces por que paras?-

-Por que quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y tu tendras que responderlas todas con sinceridad, o de lo contrario nos quedaremos aqui hasta que lo hagas.-

-Como puedes ser tan cruel, si nos quedamos aqui tendremos menos tiempo para salvar a Garfield.-

-Creeme, esto es muy importante.-

-¿Como de importante?-

-Lo suficiente como para poder retrasarnos unos pocos minutos.-

-Bien, respondere tus estupidas preguntas.-

-Ok ,primera pregunta ¿Por que estas enamorada de Chico Bestia?-

Raven se sorprendio pues no se esperaba esa pregunta, una pregunta que ella misma se habia hecho muchas veces, ¿Por que se habia enamorado?

**-Con los demas-**

Cyborg y Robin se encontraban mirando al vacio desde el borde de una gran sima, de la cual no podian ver el fondo.

-¿Se supone que esto es la salida?-Pregunto preocupado Robin.

-Si.-

-No pienso tirarme por hay.-

-Me parece que no lo habeis pillad...COFF, COFFFF COFFFFFF.-Presente se arrodillo mientras escupia sangre a borbotones por la boca.

-¡PRESENTE!-Chillaron los Titanes.

-Pasado..coff..cofff...ahora.-

En ese instante el pequeno niño empujo a Robin y Cyborg al barranco; Starfire al ver esto intento salvar a su amigo y a su Robincito, pero como no tenia poderes el peso la arrastro con ellos.

-COFF...Coffff...Bien...coff..hecho...coff..-

-Presente ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto pasado.

-No...cofff...te preocupes... cofff...por mi...cofff-

En ese momento preente comenzo a convertirse en un monton de luces que se fueron desaciendo en el cielo, mientras Pasado observava conmo su hermano desaparecia y el se volvia verde, y miles de recuerdos, de el luchando con los Titanes, lo ocurrido con Adonis, el fin del mundo, cuando conocieron a las personalidades de su amada Raven y tambien lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, el disparo, el rayo y los hombres con armaduras extrañas.

-No, no, no te vallas, no puedes dejarme, no se que hacer.-Chillo el niño mientras lloraba.

-coff...Tranquilo...cofff...tu seras...cofff...el ...coff...ultimo...cofff...primero ...cofff...cooffff...morira "El"...cofff...y despues...coffff. el jefe...cofff...es...cofff..inevitable...-Le explico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Pero, la señorita Raven salvara al Jefe, ella lo dijo, por eso "EL" se la llevo.-

-No...Coffff...Solo eran...coff... falsas esperanzas...coff... El Jefe no quiere vivir...cofffff... no ve un futuro...cofff...en el que pueda hacerlo...coooooofffff... nadie puede...coooffff...cambiar eso...-Y tras esas palabras Presente murio desvaneciendose en el aire.

**Hola, supongo que me habreis perdonado lo de Pasado pero que esto seguramente no sea asi, jejejeje, bueno, no es culpa mia, es la inspracion que me hace asi, ademas siempre quise saber que se sentia al matar a tus personajes, y la verdad no se siente muy bien, creo que esto cojiendo complejo de George R. R. Martin.**

**-Zony: LOL, me he partido la caja con tu review en serio. Siento la tardanza y este tampoco es muy largo pero es que sobre papel ocupaba mas.**

**-DarkButterfly: Hola ¿SIGUES VIVA? bueno ya sabes que es lo que pasa con presente y siento dejarte asi, pero es lo que hay, creo que lo llaman suspense o algo veo que eres ansiosa y eso me gusta, me hace ver que a la gente le gusta la historia y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: HOLA =D, gracias por quitarme la maldicion y tambien gracias por el hechizo de inspiracion me ha venido bien, al menos para darme ganas a la hora de te peocupes por el spoiler no es algo que me moleste, es solo que me parece sorprendente que sea tan obvio a la hora de . PRESENTE ES SEXY, "EL" ES SEXY, YO SOY SEXY, TU ERES SEXY. No, creo que es imposible que alguien abuse de la palabra sexy. Al principio no estaba my seguro, ya que queria que se parecise a la Raven que estais acostumbrados, o sea la de la serie, pero fue desenbocando en la Raven que aparece en los ultimos comics y que al final sale con Cb durante 3 años (segun la publicaciones para ellos fueron menos). No es por mal, pero no conozco a tu profe y ya me cae fatal, a mi me paso algo similar pero para el trabajo de la carrera. Me suena lo de PPG(Z) ¿Pero que es NH?**

** 11: Hola Bienvenido al fic gracias por leer , por dejar el review y por estar intrigado, espero que te este gustando la historia.**

**-Orkidea16: Hola,¿Me vas matar?espero que no por que aunque mate personajes queridos de la historia, no lo haras verdad, ¿Vedad?¿VERDAD? Raven se sincera en el siguiente capitulo o en el de despues.**

**HASTA AQUI TODO, NOS VEMOS.**


	20. Chapter 20

-Origenes capitulo 20- -Sentimientos verdaderos-

**SHOGUN, SHOGUN. ¿Cuantos de ustedes son fans de ONE PIECE?¿Alguno vio la ultima peli? ES LA CAÑA. Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos atañe, seguro que algunos ya leisteis la ultima parte, y seguramente esteis enfadados, (es logico), pero traigo buenas noticias. La primera, es que no voy a matar a nadie mas, Palabrita, la segunda, que ya teneis aqui un nuevo capitulo y la ultima es que lo estais leyendo. Por desgracia nada de eso hace que los titanes me pertenezcan.**

-Sigo esperando una respuesta.-Aclaro "EL" despues de un rato de indecision por parte de la chica.

-...-Sin respuesta.

-¿Tan dificil es de responder esa pregunta?-

-NO.-Chillo la joven.- Lo que ocurre es que ni yo misma se responder esa pregunta, supongo que me fui enamorando poco a poco sin darme cuenta y...-

-Por favor callate.-Le recrimino el Joven.-

-¿QUE?-

-Que te calles. Esto es la vida real no un cuento de Hadas a si que no me digas gilipolleces de me enamore por que era muy agradable estar con el y esas mamarrachadas (Cursilerias o estupideces para quien no lo entienda). Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por que te enamoraste del Jefe?-

- El era el unico, que me entendio desde el principio.-

-Que mas.-

-Tambien era el unico que se preocupaba por mi e intentaba hacerme feliz, a su manera.-

-Bien. Buena respuesta. Segunda pregunta, ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de el?-

-¿Y eso como nos ayuda?-

-Tu solo responde.-

-Esta bien. Me gusta que sea como es, medio infantil e ingenuo pero que en los momentos adecuados sepa comportarse y mostrar su autentica faceta. Tambien que sea tierno y atento como en aquella ocasion que me regalo un pollo de felpa, o cuando me dio una moneda para la suerte, o como hace un par de meses que se acordo de mi cumpleaños.-

-Me pregunta. ¿Lo quieres?-

-Si.-Respondio rapidamente.

-Eso esta bien pero...¿Lo amas?-

**-Mientras tanto con los demas.-**

Robin abrio levemente los ojos y comprobo que estaba colgado boca abajo, sin sus guantes y sin su cinturon, con las manos atadas y una mordaza en la boca. A un lado se encontraba Starfire enganchada al suelo por grandes vigas de acero. Y tirado en un monton de cajas de madera y desensamblado en piezas se hallaba estaba atada a una silla cercana. Y por ultimo Chico Bestia, o mas bien su cuerpo se encontraba encima de una cama amordazado y con marcas de rotulador en su frente y brazos, como si alguien esperara hacerle una operacion.

-Genial, ¿ahora como escapamos de esta?-Penso el lider titan.

-Veo que ya estas despierto. Eso me alegra. Asi podras observar como destruyo el mundo y a tus amigos.-Respondio Deahtstroke que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Que quieres hacernos?-

-En serio tienes tan poca memoria, ya lo dije antes quiero gobernar el universo y para ello me servire del miedo.-

-No lo permitiremos.-

-Puede que salvaras a 3 de tus amigos, pero el chico verde morira y tu no podras . Has perdido.-chisto el villano mientras se marchaba.-

-Maldicion. esto se me escapa de las manos.-

**-Al mismo tiempo en la mente de CB-**

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? ya te he dicho que si.-

-No. Me has dicho que te gusta y lo quieres no que lo ames.-

-¿Hay diferencia?-

es simple, Amar es mas profundo y dificil. La respuesta no es un simple si, tienes que darme razones.-

-¿Quieres razones?-Chillo enfadada la empata.-Yo te dare razones. Amo a chico Bestia, no solo por su forma de ser, sino tambien por sus intentos de hacerme feliz y tambien por que nunca me ha abandonado, jamas creyo que yo fuera malvada, siempre ha intentado ver el lado bueno de las cosas, y a logrado sacarme una sonrrisa siempre que estaba deprimida, fue el unico que se preocupo realmente de mi, el unico que no le importo quien soy sino quien puedo ser. El me dio la fuerza para continuar. Por eso lo amo.-

-BIEN.-Grito el chico sobresaltandando ala joven.-Entonces ultima pregunta ¿Que estarias dispuesta ha hacer para salvar al jefe?-

-Lo imposible, y mucho mas.-

-Me gusta tu respuesta. Supongo que es hora de que te diga como funciona esto.-

-¿Como funciona el que?-

-Pues est...-"EL" no acabo la frase ya que su cuerpo parpadeo y por unos instantes parecia como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-

-No importa, casi no queda tiempo, tienes que tirarte al agua.-

-¿Que? no pienso hacerlo hasta que me expliques que te ocurre.-

-Perdoname lo que voy ha hacer.-Acto seguido "EL" agarro a Ravende la cintura y la lanzo al rio, junto con el. Despues "EL" la solto y nado hacia la superficie mientras Raven se hundia cada vez mas en aquel extraño rio.

-Lo siento, pero no debes saber la verdad.-Penso el joven mientras se tumbaba en la barca y poco a poco se hacia menos tangible.

**-Con el resto de heroes.-**

Starfire noto algo frio recorrer su megilla y cuando abrio los ojos comprobo que era agua que caia del techo mediante una gotera. Observo al rededor y pudo distingir a sus amigos. despues se fijo mas detenidamente en Robin que tenia los ojos abiertos y la miraba con paciencia.

-¿Donde estramos ?-

-Encerrados en algun lugar bajo tierra, quizas en las alcantarillas.

-Entiendo. ¿tienes algun plan?-

-Mas o menos. Pero necesito que despiertes a cyborg, ¿eres capaz?-

-Si, solo necesito concentrarme.-Dicho y hecho, unos segundos mas tarde el andriode se despertaba por que ciertos rayos oculares casi le achicharran la mejilla.

-Hayy. ¿Que no teneis otra manera de despertar a la gente?-

-Perdona, amigo Cyborg, pero es una situacion de emergencia.-Respondio la joven.

-Bien, ¿que tengo que hacer?-

-Lo primero es que tus brazos se muevan y nos liberen, despues te ayudaremos a rensamblarte, y asi poder detener a Dethstroke.-

-¿Y que hay de Bestita y Rae?-

-Les dejaremos una nota y cuando despierten que nos ayuden.-

-¿Y si no despiertan?-Pregunto la chica alarmada.

-Rogemos por que lo hagan ,Star, rogemos por que lo hagan.-

**-Con Raven.-**

Sus pulmones expulsaron una gran cantidad de agua cuando consiguio salir del rio. Misteriosamente en ningun momento habia ascendido, todo el tiempo fue empejuda hacia el fondo, pero claro no todo tiene logica en la cabeza de pudo tranquilizarse observo el lugar en el que se hallaba, una gran sala roja y en el medio atado a las paredes techo y suelo por unas cadenas negras que soltaban un liquido parecido al alquitran estaba Chico Bestia.

-¡Garfield!-Chillo la empata al ver a su amado en tal estado.

-¿Quien? ¿quien me llama?-Pregunto el aludido sin abrir los ojos y con la voz quebrada.

-Garfield soy yo, Raven.-

-¿Raven?¿Que haces aqui?-Pregunto intentando abrir los ojo pero sin consegirlo.

-He venido a salvarte.-

-Eso...Eso es... imposible...Raven me odia...a pesar de que yo la amo...ella me odia.-

-No, Garfield, no te odio.-

-Si lo haces...pero no te preocupes...dejame morir...asi seras feliz.-

-¡NO!-Chillo asustada.-NO PIENSO DEJARTE MORIR.-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que tienes que volver, aun no nos has contado todos tus chistes, aun no has hecho enfadar a Robin lo suficiente, aun no has salvado el mundo...-

-Eso no es suficiente. Pero si me das una razon para regresar, una buena razon, entonces regresare. Sino puedes ir encargando la lapida.-

Raven se quedo callada unos cuantos minutos pensando en que podia decirle, que podia hacer para qeu el regresara y al final lo supo.

-No puedo darte una razon para que regreses.-Hablo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo sabia, bueno ha sido un placer conoceros.-

-No me has dejado terminar. No puedo darte una razon, por que tengo miles.-Despues se fue hacercando poco a poco al rostros del joven mientras decia con una voz aterciopelada.-Aun no me has acariciado, no me has dicho que me quieres, no me has regaldo un ramo de flores, no has escuchado como te digo que te amo, no me has despertado con tus caricias en la mañana, y desde luego...-Hizo una pausa al hacercarse a sus labios.-No me has besado.-

Y sin previo a viso sus labios se juntaron sus respiraciones se sincronizaron mientras sus almas bailaban una danza de paso los brazos por el cuelo del chico mientras los de el se deslizaban, por su cintura. Poco a poco las cadenas desaparecieron , y la habitacion fue sustituida por un campo de flores.

Cuando sus pulmones necesitaron aire sus bocas se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron, y no hizo falta decir mas, ambos sabian que estarian juntos hasta el final.

-Gracias Rae.-

-De nada Gar. Supongo que tendremos que volver. Deben estar preocupados.-

-¿De verdad hay que regresar?-Pregunto el chico haciendo un berrinche con los mofletes inchados.

-Ha mi tambien me gustaria quedarme, pero hay un villano loco intentando arrasar el universo.-Reprocho Raven.

-Vale, regresaremos, pero despues de salvar el mundo continuaremos donde lo dejamos.-

-Hecho. Ahora ¿Por donde se sale?-

-Por le puerta de atras.-respondio el joven señalando una puerta de color gris parecida a las puertas de emergencia.

-¿Por aqui? No parece muy directo.-

-Creeme lo es. Supongo que esto es un hasta despues de la batalla.-

-Supones bien.-Y antes de salir por la puerta Raven le dio un rapido beso en los labios a su adorado amado.

**Hola gente, hola genta ¿Cuantos se emocionaron?, Yo mucho me encanto escribir este capitulo, es mi favorito.**

**Espero que todos esteis mas contentos ahora, y casi se me olvida, Presente, Pasado, Futuro y "EL", ya os contare mas adelante que ha sido de ellos.**

**-Dark Butterfly: Valla entonces no estoy loco por matar personajes a diestro y siniestro? Eso siginfica que puedo cambiar el final¡ Es broma el final se queda como tienes, uno x semana como prometi. He tenido muchas preguntas con respecto a las palabras extrañas asi que aqui va:**

**-****Leñe****: es algo asi como una manera suave de decir Joder, usado como palabrota.**

**-****Guarro****: Es un sinonimo de pervertido, al menos en españa.**

**-****Relaja la raja****: Es una expresion que usamos mucho por aui, es algo asi como Tranqui tio.**

**Espero, que no te moleste, la verdad es que un amigo me convencio para que usase esas frase dijo que quedarian graciosas, ya veo que no es asi. Ya sabes la Gran respuesta a la Gran pregunta, y siento que me odies por el suspense, pero es lo que hay.**

**-Guest: Hola amig de fanfiction Bienvebid . y si lo de los recuerdos de robin lo tenia rondando por la cabeza, apesar de que no me gusta la pareja RobinxRaven. Pues claro que la rosita da caña, si no no seria divertido. Me gusta el detalle de que dejes un review en los capitulos que te gustan. Gracias por leer y por el interes y aqui tienes otro capitulo, el proximo mas o menos en una semana.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga:Hola fan sexy, escritor sexy claro que la palabra sexy no se usa lo suficiente.**

**Si creo que Estupido y sensual "EL" queda mejor, supongo que la muerte de Presente-sensei molesto a mas de uno, te diria que voyha hacer con el pero eso es spoiler, y bueno no seria justo. Patear lo que se dice patear traseros, eso en el proximo episodio, pero lo haran todos no solo que la proxima vez que use frases coloquiales tendre que poner un glosario.**

**-****Borde:**** Es exactamente eso brusca, prepotente, seria de mas. aunque no creo que tu lo seas.**

**-****Leñe:****Es como decir una palabrota pero mas suave.**

**-****Relaja la Raja:**** Es un sinonimo de la expreion Tranqui tronco, se usa para calmar los nervios en una situacion.**

**Profesores malvados everywere, podemos hacer un cambio te doy al mio de matematicas por la tuya de los trabajos, ¿Te parece?**

**AAAAA vale ahora todo tiene sentido NH es NaruHina (Una cosa que tenemos en comun) y la PPG son la Chicas supoerpoderosas o Supernenas, vale, entendido.**

**Creo que he corregido todos los errores, exceptuando acentos y esas cosa., aun asi creo que mi mano se ha divertido un rato poniendo latras donde no deverian ir. Robin ha salido bien parado, bueno a medias.**

**Te devuelvo el sexy saludo con un sexy hasta otra y sigue leyendo.**

**-Zony: ¿Pervertido? ¿DONDE? (SARCASMO ON) jejjeje, espero que como tu esperas un capitulo yo espero que siguas leyendo.**

**-Orkidea16: No puedes matarme, si lo haces no habra mas historia, y tu no quieres eso ¿verdad? JEJEJE, tanquila que como ya he dicho nadie mas va a palmar, al menos no en este fic. suerte a ti tambien.**

**-annimo: Hola lector , benvenid a la historia, espero que sea de tua agrado, y que siguas leyendo.**


	21. Chapter 21

-Origenes Capitlo 21- -Libertad-

**Hola gente, hola genta, hola niños, hola niñas, hola personas de todas las edades. Bienvenidos una semana mas a ORIGENES SECRETOS, el fic de los jovenes titanes escrito por un servidor. Puede que los titanes no me pertenezcan pero al menos tengo este fic, asi que disfrutenlo.**

Chico Bestia sintio un dolor intenso en algunas partes de su cuerpo, poco a poco abrio los ojos y se topo con unos ojos color malva que conocia a la perfeccion. Despues miro sus manos que se encontraban atadas en una especie de camilla, pero lo mas alarmante fue observar las marcas de rotulador por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo una que iba desde el ombligo hasta la clavicula y que ponia "cortar aqui".

-¿Raven?¿Podrias desatarme?-

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso en tu mente?- Pregunto preocupada.

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-

-Responde por favor. ¿Lo recuerdas o no?-

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, no soy estupido, esas cosas no se olvidan.-Chillo el joven.

La empata lo abrazo, y despues le susurro un "me alegro" seguido de un corto beso. Al finalizar ese beso desato al chico verde.

-Podrias decirme ¿a que venia tanta pregunta?-Sentencio el joven mientras se colocaba la camiseta de su traje.

-Bueno...es que...Robin menciono que...habia una posibilidad...de que tu...on recordases...o creyeras que fue todo un sueño...y tambien...-En ese momento la boca de la chica fue cayada por los labios del joven en un apasionado beso.

-Como ya he dicho, jamas me olvidaria de algo asi.-

-Entonces, ¿somos pareja?-

-Si.-Y acto seguido sus labios volvieron a juntarse.

-Supongo que deberiamos ayudar a nuestros amigos. Deathstroke aun no ha sido detenido.-Respondio la empata cuando sus pulmones volvieron a respirar.

-Tienes toda la razon. Vamos.-Respondio el changeling saliendo por la puerta seguido de su novia.

**-En otro lugar-**

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg luchaban incansablemente contra los discipulos armados y los robots asesinos de Deathstroke. Aun estando en desventaja los titanes se las apañaban bien, sin embargo Deathstroke no parecia nervioso, lo que a su vez molestaba a un pensativo Robin. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte temblor, y posteriormente por la formacion de un agujero en medio de la calle, agujero del que surgio un topo verde gigante y que posteriormente se transformo en un agila de tamaño natural que se poso en lo alto de un edificio.

Al rato todos los robots que aun seguian en pie y en perfectas condiciones para luchar fueron lanzados por una energia negra al enorme agujero. Despues Raven y Chico Bestia descendieron con total naturalidad.

-¿Nos echabais de menos?-Ironizo el piel verde.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Lechugino.-Bramo graciosamente el mitad robot.

-No te libraras tan facilmente de mi Tuerquitas.-siguio el otro la broma.

-Os importaria centraros en lo que tenemos delante?-Exclamo el lider.-Solo nos hemos librado de algunos enemigos el resto sigue en pie.-

-Tranquilo intrepido lider, no es nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos.-Hablo el clorofilico.

-Esa es la actitud.-Exclamo el pelinegro.-Bien, Cyborg y Yo nos encargaremos de los escombros y los secuaces que luchan desde el suelo, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia encargaos de aquellos cuya armadura les permita volar. GO TITANS.-

Dicho y hecho, los Titanes siguieron las instrucciones de su lider y poco despues los villanos comenzaron a menguar en aquellos que no podian volar comenzaron a perder la batalla cuando Robin y Cyborg los rodearon con esconbros y desactivaron sus armaduras con una bomba sonica. Posteriormente los que podian volar se unieron a sus compañeros cuando Raven y Starfire hicieron un ataque combinando sus poderes, los que escaparon de ese ataque se encontraron de frente con una serpiente enorme que los obligaba a descender o ser campurados por su cuerpo. Finalmente no quedo nadie que le hiciera fernte a los heroes.

-Me sorprende sobremanera que consiguierais vencer a mis secuaces. Aun asi no conseguireis salvar a nadie mas.- Exclamo Deathstroke mientras su maquina (que ahora estaba en el exterior) zumbaba ensordecedoramente.- Vais a caer titanes y yo sere el que orqueste vuestra muerte.-

-Ya lo veremos.-Bramo enfadado el joven bat-niño adolescente.-TITANS GO.-

Tras las "elocuentes" palabras del lider los 5 jovenes escucharon un sinfin de gritos provinientes de todas partes. Minutos mas tarde miles de personas con las pupilas dilatadas la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas aparecieron mientras gritaban a coro, "Salvame", "Ayuda", "No nos abandoneis" y otras cosas por el estilo.

-Esta asustando a toda la ciudad. No podemos luchar contra los ciudadanos.-Sentencio el medio robot intentando "cuidadosamente" apartar a la gente que queria arrancarle la armadura.

-Tienes razon. Pero podemos parar a Deathstroke.-Exlico el lider.

-¿Como? No tenemos ningun plan, y dudo mucho que lanzarnos a pelear ayude de algo.-Pregunto Raven.

-Yo se como.-Chillo el verde.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Que tienes en mente?-Inquirio el lider.

-Cuando estaba con la patrulla, en los enfrentamientos contra la hermandad muchas veces Phobia tambien estaba involucrada, generalmente lo que haciamos era asustarla o mostrale miedos mas grandes de los que pudiera soportar, lo cual probocaba una especie de sobrecarga que la dejaba inconsciente.-

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Quien puede hacer eso?-

-Raven y yo podemos. Solo tenemos que soltarnos y mostrale lo que mas nos asusta.-

-Bien cuento con vosotros. Nosotros distraeremos a la gente y a Deathstroke para que podais hacercaros.-

Los titanes asintieron. Chico Bestia se tranformo en una gaviota y siguio a Raven hasta lo alto de un edificio.

-Bien necesito que tu y yo entremos en la maquina atraves de tu ser alma (Ese cuervo gigante que le permite a Raven atraver cosa o dimensiones) y luego devemos transformarnos en nuestra peor pesadilla.-

-¿Transformarnos? ¿A que te refieres?-

-En mi caso tengo que dejar libre a la bestia, en el tuyo que rabia te controle.-

-CHICO BESTIA NO VOY A HACER ESO!-chillo monstruosamente enfadada la bella joven.

-No tenemos otra opcion.-Intento explicar el joven.

-¿Y si me niego?-

-Lo are yo solo y entonces sera mas dificil y doloroso.-

-Pero ¿y si no volvemos?-

-Creeme volveremos.-Respondio el chico hacercandose a ella y abrazandola mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.-Te lo prometo.-

-Bien.-Acto seguido los cuerpos y almas de ambos jovenes se convirtieron en oscuridad, y esta oscuridad entro rapida y velozmente en la maquina sin que nadie puediera evitarlo.

-Estupidos, solo conseguis hacerme el trabajo mas facil, ahora estais muertos y formais parte de la maquina.-Exclamo Deathstroke.-Ahora soy mucho mas fuerte y...-No acabo de prununciar estas palabras cuando la maquina empezo a temblar y lanzar chispas y rayos.-¿Que demonios? Esto no deveria ocurrir. AHHHHHH.-Chillo el villano.-¿Que son estas imagenes?¿por que siento tanto dolor?¿Que ocurre?¿Por que no salen de mi cabeza? SALID.-

La maquina siguio moviendose y lanzando rayos mientras algunas descargas elctricas acababan en le cuerpo de Deathstroke a traves de los cables enganchados a este, poco a poco la maquina colapso y comenzo a estallar y tras el ultimo estallido de entre los escombros y el humo salieron Chico Bestia y Raven agarrados de la mano (Como en la imagen que tengo de perfil o la que esta en esta historia.) y aterrizaban delicadamente gracias a los poderes de Raven, despues volvieron adoptar sus formas de siempre.

-Te dije que volveriamos.-Sentencio el joven.

-Si, si lo que tu digas.-

-¿Como lo habeis hecho?-Pregunto Deathstroke.-Se suponia que nadie podia vencerme.-

-Te equivocaste. Nosotros si podemos.-Respondio Robin y despues le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Deathstroke que lo dejo inconsciente.-Buen trabajo chicos.-

Poco despues los ciudadanos consiguieron calmarse y la policia se llevo a Deathstroke a la carcel y los restos de la maquina a los laboratorios de Industrias Wayne.

-Sabeis chicos he estado pensando que quizas deberiamos cambiar nuestros atuendos, y tambien dejar de llamarnos Jovenes Titanes, y ser simplemente Los Titanes. Ya no somos unos crios ahora somos autenticos heroes, creo que nos vendra bien un pequeño cambio. ¿Vosotros que opinais?-

-¿Todo esto es por las incesantes frases de Pasado y Futuro con relacion a tu No juventud?-Chisto Cybortg recalcando las ultimas palabras.

-No.-Respondio rapidamente el lider, con un pequeño tic en el ojo.-No es por eso, es por que como ya he dicho no somos unos crios.-Recalco mientras apretaba los dientes.

-A mi me parece genial.-Chillo la pelirroja.-Asi Raven y todos vosotros podreis venir de compras conmigo para escoger un traje de batalla.-Exclamo emocionada mientras los rostros de sus compañerops se volvian blancos como la cal.

-Star, cariño, no creo que sea necesario.-

-¿No quieres venir de compras conmigo novio Robin?-

-No, mi amor, no es eso es que...-

-Robin estara encantado de ir contigo de compras, pero lo que ocurre es que Cyborg ya tiene sus piezas en la torre, y MI Raven y yo tenemos planes para todo el mes, ademas asi sera como si tu y el tubierais una cita, es mas ¿por que no os marchais ya?-Interrumpio el verde mientras Robin le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su compañero, pero no pudo decir mucho por que los poderosos brazos de su novia lo arrastraron calle abajo hasta el centro comercial.

-Eres malvado bestita.-

-Se lo merece por no dejarme dormir la semana pasada.-

-Una cosa ¿Que es eso de que TU Raven y tu teneis planes?-pregunto extrañado el mitad androide.

-Ya sabes lo normal cosas de novios. Algo que a Robots chismosos como tu no le interesa. Por cierto dile a Robin que llegaremos tarde. Adios.- Explico el joven mientras agarraba a su novia de la mano y la sacaba de alli corriendo.

-HEYYY ESPERA, TENGO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS.-Tarde respondio el andride pues las parejitas estaban lejos.- ¿Y que hago yo ahora? Ya se.-Cyborg saco un peueño movil de dios sabe donde.-Creo que tengo su numero en la agenda. Aqui esta.-Acerco su oreja al auricural y espero.- ¿Abeja? Hola ¿Como estas? ¿Te apetece quedar? Bien . te recojo en dos horas en tu torre.- Despues colgo, se subio a su coche y se marcho dejanado una estela de polvo detras de el.

**BIENNNN, Esto es el final, ¿O quizas no? Bueno lo sabreis pronto, jejejjeje.**

**Supongo que tendreis muchas dudas, como ¿Donde esta Futuro?¿Que paso con "EL"?¿Sigue vivo Presente-sensei?¿Que ocurrio con el regalo que Chico Bestia le queria dar a Raven en el primer capitulo? y esas cosas, pero no os desespereis, esas dudas seran resueltas en el suiguiente capitulo. JEJEJE. Hasta entonces esperad.**

**-Renton-torston: ¿Quien no despierta si te dicen eso? y aun por encima con beso incluido.**

**-Rachel logan: Hola bienvenida al fic. Veo por tu review que la historia te esta gustando, y te agradezco no solo el review sino tambien el que te parases a leerla.**

**Espero que te este gustanto tanto leer la historia como a mi escribirla, sobre todo el capitulo anterior que para mi es el mas especial.**

**Y no te preocupes que aun queda otro capitulo ademas de este y puede que un epilogo o mas capitulos, eso ya lo veremos.**

**-Zony: Hacia mucho que no ponia algo de romance asi que estos ultimos capitulos intentare que sean mas amorosos.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga:Hola sexy lectora/fan enacantado de volver a leerte. ¿"Soy bien macho"? ¿Enserio? yo crei que se veria mas bien como " Hola nena, aqui estoy"(Poner voz de john travolta en Grease).**

**Quizas debo quitar el suspense al final de los capiutulo para que no la palmeis por . No creo que volvais a necesitar un glosario por que no creo que vuelva a meter frases de ese tipo, ya que la historia como sabes, ya esta escrita.**

**Entiendo el Hecho de que no quieras que se metan contigo y tambien dejar las cosas claras, aqui en galicia tenemos un dicho que es: "Amigos si, pero a vaquiña polo que vale." que quiere decir que por muy amigos que llegen a ser dos personas siempre tiene que haber respeto entre ambas partes. Creo que mas que mala eres formal y madura, y tampoco creo que seas borde, simplemente sabes que cada cosa tiene su lugar.**

**Vale, ¿Entonces cambiamos de profes? eso si no te prometo devolverte a tu profesora, si me cabrea la mando a saturno y solucionado.**

**Aun no he escrito ningun NaruHina, por que ptrimero tengo que acabar Destino, despues empezar un fic SoulxMaka que le prometi aun amigo y despues el cuarto de los titanes llamado Dimensiones, Y cuando acabe todo eso, si tengo tiempo, escribire algun NaruHina. Pero hasta entonces tendras que esperar.**

**Mucho romance en este capitulo no hay pero si accion y pateamiento de culos. JIJIJIJI.**

**Se despide le sexy escritor hasta el prosimo capitulo.**

**-DarkButterfly: Tienes razon, sois de diferentes lugares y no siempre se usan las mismas expresiones en todos lados, lo tendre en cuenta y la proxima pondre un glosario. Respondiendo tus dudas en orden a como fueron planteadas seria algo asi:**

**1-Eso es una sorpresa para el proximo capitulo.**

**2-Cb sigue igual, no voy a volverlo loco, al menos no en este fic.**

**3-No Rae y "EL" no termina juntos, Rae se va con Cb y "EL" ya veras mas adelante con quien se va.**

**No te pudo decir como acabara el fic pero si te puedo decir que chico Bestia seguira siendo el mismo, quizas un pco mas serio de lo normal, pero no va ha ser un psicotico ni nada parrecido, (aunque me has dado una idea para otro fic).**

**Creo que no lo dijiste hasta hora, pero gracias, me alegra que pienses asi, y quien sabe quizas algun dia te sorprenda y veas mi nombre al final de algun para ti tambien.**

**-Guest: Eres el Chico/Chica de las otras ocasiones? si no lo eres bienvenido/bienvenida. Si lo eres gracias por comentar, y espero que siguas leyendo. Desde luego que Raven puede ser tierna solo que su corazon tiene una capa de hielo bastante grande cubriendolo. Aun asi espero que no me saliera muy Occ.**

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy nos vemos la proxima semana con mas y mejor.**


	22. Chapter 22

-Origenes Capitulo 22- -El fin -

**HOLA fanfictioners. Mi nombre es Anazoy23 y seguramente me recuerden de otros fics como Destino o Would you love a Monsterman, pero este dia estoy aqui para traerles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que tanto tiempo nos ha acompañado, una historia con la que hemos disfrutado (tanto yo escribiendo como vosotros leyendo, segun decis en los reviews) y que desgraciaciademente debemos decirle adios, pero no lloreis pues otras historias seran contadas y otros personajes seran sus protagonistas, lo importante ahora es disfrurtar el momento. Sin mas os dejo con mi fic, y aunque los titanes no son mios, a sido un placer escribirlo para tan agradable publico, gracias por estar ahi.**

-¿Por que me has traido a la torre? ¿no decias que teniamos que ir aun lugar especial?-Pregunto Raven.

-Si, pero quiero que vallamos vestidos de civiles, no como heroes.-

-Destacaremos igual.-

-No lo creo.-Dijo el joven mientras sacaba un par de anillos holograficos de su bolsillo.

-¿Sabes que eso tambien nos proporciona ropas virtuales?-

-Si lo se, pero quiero que llevemos ropa de verdad. Ademas tengo algo que cojer.-

-¿Que tienes que coger?-Pregunto la chica curiosa.

-Luego te lo digo, ahora a cambiarse.- Y finalizando sus palabras el changeling se marcho a su alcoba transformado en raton.

-No tengo que ponerme...-dijo la empata cuando estubo sola.

**-MINUTOS MAS TARDE (Como 40 o asi)-**

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban en la playa caminando uno junto al otro, Raven llebava una sudadera negra con el logo de "LOS SUAVES" (grupo español de Rock), tenia tambien unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unas converse azules oscuras; por otro lado Chico Bestia era mas sencillo y simplemete tenia una camiseta de manga corta azul combinada con unos pantalones piratas de un color mas oscuro y unas sandalias sencillas de madera, en su espalda tenia una molicha gris. Gracias a los anillos su apariencia era mas normal, por eso tenian un tono de piel mas "humano", el color de pelo de Chico Bestia era naranja fuerte y el de Raven era negro como la noche.

-¿Este es el lugar especial? Ya he estado muchas veces en la playa.-

-No seas tontita este no es el lugar, pero antes queria dar un paseo, por cierto te queda bien esa sudadera.-

-Gracias...-dijo la joven con un pequeño sonrrojo.

-jEJEJE, te ves muy mona con ese sonrrojo.- El cual crecio despues de esas palabras.

-Ca-Callate.-

-NOP.-Respondio con una sonrrisa.-Ahora sigueme tenemos que marcharnos al sitio especial.-

**Mientras con Robin y Starfire.-**

Un joven pelinegro yacia en el suelo sepultado por miles de bolsas de ropa, mientras la tamaraniana seguia probandose ropa en una tienda cercana.

-¿Star? Cariño, no crees que ya tienes ropa suficiente, ademas no creo que puedas usar esta ropa en combate.-

-¿Que te parece este?- pregunto la chica, provocando un derrame nasal en el heroe.

Starfire llebava puesto un pequeño bikinini de dos piezas de color crema que resaltaba sus "atributos".

-¿Robin estas bien?-Pregunto la joven alarmada al ver a su novio noqueado.

**-En un cine de la ciudad.-**

-Te quiero Bee.-

-Y yo a ti chispitas.-respondio la joven mientras le daba un beso ansioso al moreno.

-**Busquemos otra escena mas interesante.-**

Raven estaba impresionada, Chico Bestia la habia llevado a un anfiteatro, no se esperaba algo asi de su parte y el lugar era precioso, se encotraba al lado de un rio, y con un pequeño parque del otro lado. Increible en todo su esplendor.

-¿Como conocese este lugar?-

-Aqui fue donde toque el violin por primera vez para el publico, cuando estaba con la gente del circo.-

-¿Y podrias tocar algo para mi?-

-Pues claro.-despues saco el violin de su mochila gris y comenzo a tocar.

La musica inundo los sentidos de la joven mientras sus almas se sincronizaban en un blas alrededor de la melodia, era suave y lento pero cargada de sentimiento, era perfecta para ese momento.

Cuando esta finalizo, sus labios se juntaron de nuevo en un beso mas apasionado que los demas.

-Espera.-Susurro el heroe mientras se separaba.-Tengo algo para ti.-Acto seguido acerco la mochila y de ella saco una cajita negra con un lazo azul oscuro.

-¿Y esto?-

-El dia de tu cumpleaños queria regalartelo pero bueno, sucedio "El incidente" y despues no tube tiempo de dartelo.-

-Lo siento, por lo de ese dia y lo de todos los...-Fue callada otra vez por los nlabios del chico.-Esto se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre.-

-Piensas demasiado, ahora solo tienes que abrirlo nada mas.-dijo el joven mientras le acercaba el regalo.

Raven abrio con mucho animo la caja y se encontro con un medallon con forma de cuervo, de un color blanco marfil y con la inscripcion "SIEMPRE A TU LADO".

-Es .-

-De nada mi amor.-Despues volvieron a besarse.-Supongo que tendremos que volver a la torre. Ya es un poco tarde.-anuncio el chico mirando el cielo nocturno todo estrellado.

-Tienes razon, ademas tengo un pequeño regalo tambien para ti.-siguio Raven mientras sonrreia de manera picara.

-Creo que tu regalo me va ha encantar.-Despues ambos regresaron a la torre y tuvieron una noche divertida mientras sus cuerpos, mentes y almas se combertian en uno.

**-Esa misma noche en la mente de Raven/Chico Bestia.-**

-¿Quieren un poco mas de te?-Pregunto un sonrriente Presente a Sabiduria e Inteligencia.

-No gracias, muy amable. Por cierto aun no nos ha contado como sobrevivio.-Dijo Sabiduria.

-Digamos que el jefe encontro razones para traerme de vuelta.-Dijo con una sonrrisa.

Un poco mas lejos de donde estaban ellos, los Hermanos futuro y Pasado jugaban al escondite con Felicidad, Valentia, Triste, Amor y Tonta.

-Un momento.-Chillo la de capa verde.-¿Donde estan Rabia y "EL"?-

-No te preocupes, estan dandose un revolcon en los dominios de Rabia.-Dijo riendo amor.

-¿QUE?¿Y COMO NO ME HAN AVISADO?.-Chillo enfadada mientras se marchaba a toda prisa en busca de la parejita.

-Espera. Nada no me olle.-Dijo Tonta.- Pues que se divierta, y ahora ¿Quien cuenta?-

Y asi, con tres parejas de heroes en una Torre en forma de T y con unas emociones muy revueltas por parte de una de las parejas es como acaba la historia.

**BIEN,Ahora si, esto es el final. Aunqe puede que le añada un pequeño epilogo, no lo se, lo estoy pensando.**

**La cancion que toca Cb en el anfiteatro es esta:**

Romance para Violín y Orquesta No 2 en F mayor Op.50 de Ludwig van Beethoven.( watch?v=I4-Tob0TiRg)

**Os dejo el link del video y el nombre para que no haya problemas.**

**Y ahora el S.B.S.:**

**-DarkButterfly: Ahora si que si este es el ultimo capitulo. Aqui tienes el final. Un placer haberte entretenido, espero que volvamos a leernos en otra historia.**

**-Orkidea16: Ves al final todos estan bien, no soy tan malo. Ahora a disfrutar del otra.**

**-Zony:Bien hora de responder a tus preguntas.**

**1: El capitulo final es este que acabas de leer.**

**2: No te puedo decir el final de Destino por que aun no he escrito el final, esta a medias por falta de inspiracion.**

**3:No creo que deje fanfiction, pues en cuanto acabe un fic seguramente se me ocurriran ideas para otros nuevos y asi, hasta el final.**

**4:Bien yo espero que te haya gustado la historia.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga: Hola sexy lectora, el sexy escritorito te devuelve el saludo. Ya se que fue un poco rapido pero no queria que fuera muy pesado, ademas no se me da muy bien escribir escenas de pelea.**

**Tienes razon, si algun dia vuelvo a usar a "EL" intentare quitarle testosterona. Y desde luego que no eres mala, quitate esa idea de la cabeza. Y seguro que esa mirada de chica mala es muy seductora y sexy.**

**Pobres saturninos que tendran que aguantar a una profesora mala.**

**Y tranquila, no esperaras una eternidad, quizas uno o dos años, pero no una eternidad.**

**Y claramente el final es este no el anterior capitulo, y desde luego ya sabes que paso con pasado,futuro, y todo lo demas.**

**OOOOOO; DIOS MIO ES POSIBLE, ERES AUN MAS SEXY CON ESE HASTA LUEGO.**

**Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todos los reviews y tambien a los follows y favorites a lo largo de la historia. HASTA MAS LEER.**


	23. Chapter 23

-EPILOGO-

**Amigos y amigas de fanfiction, os he reunido una semana mas aqui para traeros un epilogo, ya que algunos me lo han pedido. Muchas gracias por la compañia brindada y espero que pronto nos veamos en otra historia.**

**-JumpCity 4:00 de la noche-**

Me llamo Garfield Mark Logan, algunos me llaman Chico Bestia, otros Changeling, otros heroe, pero sin duda el nombre que mas me gusta, es cuando mi mujer me llama cariñosamente Gar.

Hace 10 años ella y yo dejamos los titanes para tener una vida normal y hace 3 nos casamos, con 32 años yo y 33 ella.

Ambos tenemos poderes; ella atraviesa paredes y dimensiones, mueve objetos, lee la mente y mil cosas mas, yo puedo transformarme en cualquier animal, este extinto o no, por desgracia tanto yo como mis tranformaciones somos verdes, pero tambien tiene un lado positivo, y gracias a estos poderes mis sentidos estan mas desarrollados, puedo ver cosas que otros no vez, escucho sonidos que los demas no ollen y mas cosas.

Pero esta noche la superaudicion le gano a todos mis poderes.

Esta noche escuche el sonido mas bello que puede escuchar alguien a las 4 de la madrugada.

Tres latidos de corazon, y los tres venian del cuepo de mi esposa Raven.

Mi nombre es Garfield Mark Logan, y voy a ser padre.

**-**_**FIN**_-

**Ahora si que si, fin y requete fin y en letras grandes.**

**Un abrazo a todos vosotros por los reviews, los favorites y los follows a lo largo de la historia.**

**Un aplauso y un agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron review:**

**-Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer.**

**-Tsuki Annie Kazami.**

**-nanami-luthor.**

**-latitancita.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga.**

**-rubysaotome.**

**-Orkidea16.**

**-Zony.**

**-as sejmet .**

**-Azumi Toudou.**

**-Caprichy Anders.**

**-VioletaLogan.**

**-DarkButterfly.**

**-Alex.**

**-Renton-torston.**

**-DAMA DEL DESTINO.**

** 11.**

**-annimo.**

**-rachel logan.**

**-Nny91.**

**-Y tambien todos los Gest de esas personitas sin cuenta, de las cuales no se el nombre pero tambien dejaron reviews. Gracias.**

**Un aplauso y un abrazo a todos los favorites:**

**-Azumi Toudou.**

**-Blossom Hyuga.**

**-Directioneronfire.**

**-Orkidea16**

**-Renton-torston.**

**-Tsuki Annie Kazami.**

**-Zony.**

**-as sejmet.**

**-latitancita.**

**-mY wOrLd 157.**

**-nanami-luthor.**

**-rubysaotome.**

**-skaiba.**

**Un abrazo y un aplauso a todos los Follows:**

**-Caprichy Anders.**

**-Directioneronfire.**

**-Renton-torston.**

**-as sejmet.**

**-latitancita.**

**-mY wOrLd 157.**

**-mrincondicional.**

**-nanami-luthor.**

**-rubysaotome.**

**Os agradezco a todos el apoyo y vuestras ganas a la hora de leer y tambien agradecer a todas esas personas que simplemente leen la historia aunque no dejen review o hagan un favorite o un follow.**

**Y por ultimo agradecer a un amigo mio que mantendre en el anonimato y tambien a mi hermana, que me ayudaro a la hora de plasmar la historia.**

**S.B.S.:**

**-Zony:Gracias por el aplauso, y en cuanto a la otra historia no se parece mucho a esta ya que esta basada en los comics no en la serie, ademas actualizare cada mes ya que me cuesta mas escribirla, ya sabes falta de inspiracion y esas cosas, no tiene muchos capitulos, 8 de momento.**

**Gracias por leer y espero verte en otra historia, ya seas tu el que la escriba o yo. Hasta otra.**

**-Hinata12Hyuga:Hola sexy lectora, veo que ya has leido el final, un placer haberte conocido.**

**Siento el final, pero como tu dices sabiamos que esto llegaria, es inevitable, Todo se acaba, pero al menos lo hace con amor. JEJEJE. Tenia que darle un premio al pobre de "EL" que sufrio bastante, como los creo que cambie su forma de ser, simplemente la suavizare o sino tendre que cambiar la categoria de mis fics.**

**Poco a poco se me dan mejor, aun recuerdo la primera que escribi, era horrible.**

**Soy sincero, seguro que tus miradas son sexys muy sexys. Hay cosas que no se pueden dejar colgando, pero algunas dudas de vez en cuando simpre vienen bien.**

**Y n o te procupes que ya tengo algo en mi cabeza en cuanto al NaruHina y seguro que tendras que esperar menos, jejejejej.**

**Hasta otra preciosa, me despido yo tambien con un beso, hasta otra y que tu vida sea feliz, gracias por leer.**

**-Nny91: Hola, y gracias a ti por el review y leer la historia.**

**Siento que el principio de la bhistoria no te gustase, pero bueno, supongo que no puede gustarle a todos. Me alegra que al final si que te gustase, y bueno lo de la cabezita de Chico Bestia fue algo bastante espontaneo.**

**Seguramente escriba mas historias no solo de esta pareja sino tambien de otras.**

**Me gusta la sugerencia, seguramente te haga caso, es interesante.**

**Me despido y espero que os haya gustado la historia, nos vemos.**


End file.
